Blanc Diamant
by Kealya
Summary: Gideon de Villiers, 19 ans, n'a jamais eu ce qu'on appelle une vie normale. Il est, après tout, le onzième membre du Cercle des Douze voyageurs dans le temps. Le Diamant. Pourtant tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que la douzième voyageuse apparaisse. Cette gamine insupportable va faire échouer tous ses plans. Elle va bouleverser son monde…
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je vous présente une nouvelle fanfiction écrite à la base pour l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie. Nous avons besoin d'un avis objectif sur cette fiction et nous avons donc pensé à vous. Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en bien ou en mal. Je vous remercie d'avance.**

 **Je rappelle que l'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à Kerstin Gier, l'auteur de la génialissime Trilogie des Gemmes.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Loge des Veilleurs, Middle Temple_

 _Londres, 2008_

J'évitai souplement un coup de pied circulaire de Charlotte. Elle s'était améliorée depuis le début de nos leçons, je la soupçonnai de s'entrainer même chez elle. Peut-être prenait-elle-même Mr Bernhard, son majordome, comme punching-ball. Ou plus vraisemblablement son petit cousin Nicolas qui lui tapait toujours sur les nerfs.

\- T'es en forme aujourd'hui, remarquai-je en l'attaquant à mon tour.

\- Je suis toujours en forme, répliqua-t-elle.

La sueur commençait à s'écouler le long de ses tempes. Mais elle n'était pas encore essoufflée. Elle m'envoya un crochet du droit que je parais aisément.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu es particulièrement agressive, continuai-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Toujours la même chose. Mes cousins me rendent folle. Caroline ne fait que geindre toute la journée, Nicolas court partout et détruit la moitié des choses qu'il touche et je ne te parle même pas de Gwendolyn.

\- Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? demandai-je en souriant.

Charlotte n'avait jamais pu supporter sa cousine. De ce que j'avais pu comprendre, les deux jeunes filles étaient nées à seulement un jour d'écart et pourtant était l'opposée l'une de l'autre. Charlotte était intelligente et d'une grâce rare, alors que sa cousine n'était qu'une « sotte à l'intelligence moyenne et à la maladresse risible, seulement bonne à glousser » si je reprenais les termes de ma co-équipière.

\- Elle a encore invité son amie Leslie à la maison, sous prétexte de révisions. Mais, comme d'habitude, elles ont passé la nuit à regarder des films en mangeant du popcorn et à glousser comme les gamines qu'elles sont, maugréa-t-elle en accélérant le rythme de ses coups, si bien qu'elle m'envoya un direct dans le plexus qui me coupa la respiration. Excuse-moi.

Je levai la main, lui faisant signe que ce n'était rien, avant de me redresser. Je devais faire plus attention et ne pas me laisser distraire par notre conversation.

\- En somme, rien de bien différent aux autres jours, résumai-je en lui envoyant lui faisant une balayette qui l'a mis au tapis.

Elle tomba lourdement sur les tatamis installés exceptionnellement dans notre salle de répétition pour nos cours de Krav Maga. Je lui tendis la main pour la remettre sur pied.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu es un peu jalouse d'elle, me moquai-je.

\- Moi ? Jalouse ? De quoi ? De sa bêtise ou de son appareil dentaire ? s'insurgea Charlotte en refaisant sa queue de cheval.

\- De sa vie parfaitement normale, continuai-je. Moi j'en suis un peu jaloux. Ne me préoccupai de rien sauf de vivre ma vie.

\- Gideon, nous avons la chance de participer à une grande mission. Ça vaut beaucoup plus que d'avoir une vie…banale. Et puis, tu n'avais l'air malheureux la semaine dernière quand tu as gagné le All England Schools Polo avec la Vincent School.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions perdre, me vantais-je.

Un pincement à l'estomac m'empêcha de continuer. Le coup de Charlotte avait fait plus de mal que ce que je pensais. A moins que je ne couve quelque chose. J'avais quelques vertiges depuis la veille. Je n'eu pas vraiment le temps de me pencher plus sur la question car la sensation d'un crochet m'élevant dans les airs par le nombril me coupa la respiration.

Je retombais lourdement à genoux sur le parquet de la salle de réception. C'était nettement plus douloureux que de tomber sur les tapis d'entrainement. En me relevant je découvrais deux jeunes d'environ mon âge me fixer avec des yeux ronds. La jeune fille avait la même chevelure rousse que Charlotte et le garçon ressemblait étrangement à mon oncle Falk en bien plus jeune. Au vu de leurs tenues, des uniformes scolaires très semblables à celui que je portais encore, je n'étais pas remonté très loin. Je me rendis compte de la musique autour de nous. Ils devaient très certainement danser une valse avant que je ne les interrompe.

Avant que l'un de nous puisse réagir, la sensation de vertige me repris. Je me retrouvai à nouveau à quatre pattes mais sur les tatamis cette fois-ci. Et lorsque je relevai la tête, oncle Falk me fixait, son sourire de prédateur aux lèvres. A ses côtés se tenait le docteur Jacob White et Charlotte, tremblante. Et soudain la situation me parut limpide. La nausée qui me traversa alors n'était dû qu'à la peur.

\- On va enfin savoir si les réparations du chronographe sont concluantes, annonça oncle Falk ravi.

\- Et pouvoir reprendre la mission de la loge du Comte de Saint-Germain, ajouta le docteur White.

On venait de refermer mes chaînes. J'étais condamné.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voilà le premier chapitre ! C'est une réécriture personnelle de Rouge Rubis de Kerstin Gier, ne vous étonnez donc pas que les dialogues soient les mêmes, j'ai essayé de coller au maximum au texte d'origine. Je ne prétends pas que le point de vue de Gideon soit celui imaginé par l'auteur. C'est seulement ce que je l'imaginais dire ou penser lors de ma lecture de Rouge Rubis.**

 **Après ces quelques précisions, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 1**

Je réapparus dans la salle du chronographe, fier de moi. J'avais réussi à récupérer le sang des jumeaux De Villers, les Cornalines, en moins d'une heure. Cela avait été relativement simple d'ailleurs. J'étais arrivé au moment de leur retour de leurs propres sauts dans le temps. Après leur avoir expliqué la situation, ils n'avaient posé aucune objection au fait de me donner un peu de leur sang pour compléter le Cercle. A ce rythme, j'aurai complété avant la fin de l'année et pourrais récupérer une vie normale. Enfin, aussi normale qu'un étudiant de 19 ans qui voyage dans le temps pouvait l'espérer.

Je remontai les marches quatre à quatre, pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à oncle Falk, et aussi curieux de voir si Charlotte avait enfin effectué son premier saut. Elle en ressentait les symptômes depuis la veille. Nous avions été entrainés ensemble pour la mission depuis notre plus jeune âge. Je n'avais pas spécialement besoin d'elle pour la remplir, mais nous irions sans doute plus vite à deux. Et nous ne pouvions collecter son sang dans le chronographe qu'après son saut d'initiation.

Je tournai dans un énième escalier, lorsqu'une masse sombre apparut devant moi.

\- Hop là !

\- Mr George ! m'exclamai-je alors que j'avais failli le percuter.

Il était en compagnie d'une jeune fille que je n'avais encore jamais vu à Temple. Elle me fixait d'un air hébété. Je l'examinais rapidement de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait un uniforme d'écolière. Le même que celui de Charlotte, sauf que Charlotte n'avait pas l'air aussi ridicule avec. Et il ne me semblait pas que la tâche sous la cravate ne soit une nouvelle mode à Saint Lennox. Je doutais que ce soit une amie de Charlotte venue s'inquiéter de son état. La loge était des plus secrètes. Ce n'était sûrement pas non plus un membre de la famille de Mr George pour les mêmes raisons. Et c'était encore moins une novice. Les Veilleurs étaient exclusivement des hommes.

Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Mr George attendant qu'il nous présente.

\- Gideon, je te présente Gwendolyn Shepherd, déclara Mr George avec un petit soupir. Gwendolyn, voici Gideon de Villiers.

\- Salut, dis-je poliment.

\- Salut, me répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Etait-elle malade ? Le rouge sur ses joues semblait aller dans le même sens en tout cas. Ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'elle me refile ses microbes. Je n'avais pas le temps de tomber malade.

\- Je pense que vous allez avoir l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance, tous les deux, annonça Mr George avec un rire nerveux. Il est possible que Gwendolyn soit notre nouvelle Charlotte.

\- Pardon ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de lâcher.

Notre nouvelle Charlotte ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire. Charlotte était la dernière voyageuse. Il n'y en avait plus après elle. Elle devait élapser dans les heures qui venaient si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Comment cette fille pouvait être une nouvelle Charlotte ? Un frisson me traversa soudain. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

J'observais à nouveau le visage de celle que je pressentais être une nouvelle épine dans nos plans. Vu le regard vide qu'elle me lançait, elle allait sans doute se révéler n'être qu'un boulet aux pieds des Veilleurs. Enfin, il valait mieux un boulet qu'un espion.

\- Une histoire très compliquée, dit Mr George, je l'avais presque oublié. Le mieux serait de te rendre dans la salle du Dragon, ton oncle t'expliquera tout.

J'acquiesçais, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas les histoires compliquées. Pas quand tout se déroulait si bien. Il fallait aussi que je parle à Charlotte. Elle devait être dans tous ces états et ça n'allait pas s'arranger si cette… c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Wendy ? venait nous envahir. Ce serait même encore pire si elle s'avérait être celle que je redoutais, celle que mon cerveau refusait qu'elle soit.

\- Je m'apprêtais à y aller, de toute façon. A plus tard, Mr George ! Au revoir, Wendy !

J'accélérai encore à travers les différents couloirs. Pour un étranger ou un novice, le quartier général des Veilleurs était semblable à un labyrinthe. Il n'était que succession de couloirs, d'escaliers et de bureaux. Mais je le parcourais de part en part depuis toujours. Je connaissais chacune des armures qui le gardaient par cœur.

J'arrivai rapidement à la salle du Dragon, où comme je l'espérais, se trouver mon oncle. C'était une salle lambrissait de boiseries sombres. Les plafonds, hauts, étaient du même bois. La pièce était remplie de meubles massifs et sombres. L'atmosphère était lourde mais les immenses fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière du jour. J'aimais beaucoup m'installer près de celles-ci. Elles donnaient sur les jardins et, derrière le mur, on pouvait même observer le soleil scintiller sur la Tamise. Mais ce qui était vraiment magnifique dans cette pièce était la collection de sculptures en bois colorées qu'elle recélait. Notamment celle qui lui donnait son nom : un immense dragon qui semblait planer au-dessus de nous.

\- Ah, Gideon, nous t'attendions, m'appela oncle Falk.

Falk De Villiers était le Grand Maître de la loge. C'était un homme grand et massif au charisme indéniable. Le plus impressionnant chez lui était son regard doré qui faisait souvent penser à celui d'un loup prêt à vous dévorer. Il n'était pas réellement mon oncle. Nous descendions tous deux des jumeaux De Villiers que je venais de rencontrer, mais chacun d'un frère différent. Cependant, Falk avait toujours été une figure paternelle pour moi qui n'avais jamais connu mon vrai père. Lorsque ma mère s'était remariée et était partie s'installer en France avec mon frère, il m'avait même recueilli chez lui. Il n'était pas vraiment mon oncle, il était plus que ça.

A ses côtés se trouvait le docteur White, toujours aussi taciturne. Enfin, aujourd'hui il affichait une mine si affligée qu'on eût l'impression qu'il s'était fait arracher des dents. Sur l'un des canapés se trouvait lady Arista, toujours si droite que je me demandai parfois si elle n'avait pas des soucis de colonne vertébrale. A ses côtés était assise Charlotte, la tête basse. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi abattue et ma crainte se renforça. La mère de Charlotte faisait les cents pas, passablement énervée. Une autre femme se trouvait aux côtés de mon oncle. Elle avait la même chevelure vive que toutes les Montrose de la salle. Elle avait les mêmes pommettes que lady Arista, j'en conclu donc que ce devait être sa fille, la tante de Charlotte. Elle aussi paraissait énervée, quoi que peut-être plus inquiète qu'en colère si j'en jugeais par les bras qu'elle resserrait autour d'elle.

\- Comment s'est déroulée ta mission, interrogea mon oncle.

\- Parfaitement, comme d'habitude. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et qui est cette… Wendy ? m'impatientai-je

\- Gwendolyn, rectifia la tante de Charlotte.

\- Gwendolyn, reprit oncle Falk, prétend avoir déjà effectué trois sauts depuis hier.

\- Pardon ? m'écriai-je. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- Ça ne l'est pas, voila tout, s'écria la mère de Charlotte. Ce n'est qu'une série d'immondes mensonges que ma sœur et sa prématurée sous-développée ont inventés pour voler la vedette à ma Charlotte qui va bientôt faire partie du Cercle. Elles ne supportent pas que l'attention ne leur soit pas exclusivement réservée !

La moitié de l'assemblée leva les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais rencontré Mme Montrose que très rarement mais elle m'avait toujours paru obsessionnelle à la limite de l'hystérie. On en était encore une fois, pas très loin.

\- Glenda, un peu de retenue je te prie, ordonna lady Arista avec autorité. Je pense que nous avons déjà abordé ce point. Nous verrons bientôt si Gwendolyn dit la vérité ou non.

\- Thomas l'a emmenée dans la salle des archives pour surveiller un éventuel nouveau saut, précisa oncle Falk.

\- Mais un nouveau saut incontrôlé pourrait ne s'effectuer que dans plusieurs heures, voir plusieurs jours, intervint la tante de Charlotte.

\- Ou même plusieurs années…maugréai-je

\- Si elle a véritablement effectué trois sauts depuis hier, je doute que le prochain se fasse attendre, contra le docteur White.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, vous dites que Wen…Gwendolyn serait le Rubis ?

\- Oui, affirma la tante de Charlotte.

\- Mais Charlotte ressent les symptômes depuis plusieurs jours et sa date de naissance correspond aux prévisions de Newton, intervins-je.

La jeune fille releva enfin la tête vers moi. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais ils brillaient d'espoir après ma tirade.

\- D'après Grâce, Gwendolyn serait née le même jour, m'apprit oncle Falk.

\- Et Charlotte pourrait très bien ressentir ce qu'on appelle des « symptômes fantômes ». Elle veut tellement les ressentir qu'ils arrivent, expliqua le docteur White.

\- Des symptômes fantômes ? Ma fille n'est pas une mythomane hypocondriaque contrairement à d'autres, cracha la mère de Charlotte

\- Tu n'as…

La tante de Charlotte fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Mon oncle invita cette personne à entrer. C'était Mme Jenkins, avec ses énormes lunettes noires, qui passa la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Mr George m'envoie vous informer que la jeune demoiselle Shepherd a élapsé, annonça-t-elle.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci Wyneo pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Ravie que tu apprécies le point de vue que j'ai donné à Gideon, d'autant plus si tu as lu _Rouge Rubis_. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la salle des archives. C'était une salle plus confortable que ne le laissait entendre son nom. Un feu crépitait dans une cheminée. Mr George était installé dans un fauteuil moelleux entouré de rayonnages et d'armoires. Sur la table devant lui étaient disposées deux tasses de thé ainsi qu'une assiette de biscuit. L'une des tasses faisait face au large canapé, la jeune fille s'était sans-doute assise là.

Les femmes Montrose avaient été invitées à nous attendre en haut et je n'en étais pas mécontent. Le regard de chien battu de Charlotte me pinçait le cœur et l'hystérie de sa mère commençait à me donner la migraine.

Je m'adossai négligemment à l'une des bibliothèques attendant que notre fameux nouveau Rubis ne réapparaisse.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-elle partie, interrogea oncle Falk.

Mr George regarda le chronomètre qu'il avait à la main.

\- Bientôt quinze minutes, informa-t-il

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, soupira oncle Falk. Comment Grâce a-t-elle pu nous cacher une information aussi importante ? Elle connait pourtant les implications et les risques.

\- Elle les connaissait aussi lorsqu'elle a aidé Lucy et Paul à s'enfuir, maugréa le docteur White.

Lucy et Paul étaient les deux derniers voyageurs avant moi. Ils avaient volé le chronographe avant de disparaitre dans le passé avec. Mettant ainsi en échec tous les efforts que les Veilleurs avaient faits jusqu'alors et me faisant risquer, ainsi qu'à Char… à Gwendolyn, des sauts incontrôlés jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Et la tante de Charlotte, la mère du Rubis, avait donc participé à cela ? Elle avait risqué la vie de sa fille ?

Wendy atterrit sur ses pieds près de la cheminée. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi empotée qu'elle ne le paraissait. Elle rangea rapidement quelque chose dans sa poche. Je sentais les ennuis arriver. Je me doutais que Mr George lui avait donné quelques règles de bases comme de ne toucher à rien.

Elle sembla enfin nous remarquer mais je n'étais pas certain qu'oncle Falk, Mr George et le docteur White ne l'ai vue. Ils étaient toujours en pleine conversation.

\- Hello, Wendy, dis-je pour les avertir.

\- Gwendolyn, rectifia-t-elle avec un air pincé.

Elle était donc susceptible. Wendy, Gwendolyn, je n'étais pas si loin. Enfin, au moins, les autres s'étaient tus et l'observaient à leur tour. Si oncle Falk restait impassible, le docteur White plissa les yeux de méfiance. Mr George, lui sembla plutôt se réjouir de la situation.

\- Tu as disparu pendant un quart d'heure, lui dit-il. Ça va, Gwendolyn ? Tu te sens bien ?

Elle inclina la tête.

\- Quelqu'un t'a vue ?

\- Non, personne. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce, comme vous me l'aviez dit.

Sur ce point j'avais plus de doute. Elle ne paraissait pas être le genre de fille à écouter ce qu'on lui dictait. Plutôt une espèce de chipie à la curiosité dévorante.

Wendy ou Gwendolyn, tendit une lampe de poche et quelque chose de plus petit à Mr George. En le voyant remettre sa chevalière, je compris. Il avait dû lui prêter dans le cas d'une rencontre avec les Veilleurs de l'époque. Impossible de lui donner le mot de passe du jour puisqu'on ne savait pas à quel moment elle était tombée.

\- Où est Mum ? demanda la fille.

\- En haut avec les autres, dit brièvement Mr George.

\- J'aimerai lui parler.

\- Pas de souci, tu pourras le faire, lui répondit-il. Mais d'abord, oh, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

Ce cher Mr George rayonnait de joie. Je comprenais qu'il soit content d'avoir enfin le Rubis, le dernier voyageur du Cercle des Douze. Cependant j'étais nettement moins heureux que lui. Non seulement on ne savait rien de cette fille, mais en plus elle ne savait rien non plus. J'entends déjà les gémissements de Charlotte. Elle qui n'avait toujours vécu que pour être le Rubis, au point que ça en devenait exaspérant. Heureusement que mon amie avait des nerfs plus solides que ceux de sa mère, car après une telle nouvelle, elle allait finir en dépression.

\- Tu connais mon neveu, Gideon, dit oncle Falk. Cela fait deux ans qu'il vit ce que tu viens de découvrir. Toutefois, il était mieux préparé que toi. Ça va être difficile de rattraper tout ce que tu n'as pas appris.

C'était un euphémisme. Au mieux elle serait un boulet inutile, au pire… Je n'osais même pas y penser. Et dire que j'étais tellement heureux il y a moins d'une heure. La mission avançait si bien.

Non, le mieux serait de la faire sauter de temps en temps dans une pièce vide où elle ne croiserait personne et de me laisser m'occuper du reste. Chacun sa place.

\- Difficile ? Vous voulez dire « impossible » ! dit le docteur White.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus indispensable, insistais-je avant qu'ils ne recommencent à débattre. Je peux me débrouiller bien mieux tout seul.

Comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, m'empêchais-je de rajouter.

\- Nous verrons, répondit oncle Falk.

\- Je crois que vous sous-estimez cette jeune fille, déclara Mr George en donnant à sa voix une intonation solennelle, presque onctueuse.

Je pensais plutôt qu'il avait tendance à la surestimer. Elle nous observait l'un après l'autre, sans oser ouvrir la bouche. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. D'après Charlotte, il n'y avait jamais rien de bien intéressant à raconter.

\- Gwendolyn Shepherd ! Tu fais maintenant partie d'un secret très ancien, ajouta-t-il. Et il est temps que tu apprennes à comprendre ce secret. D'abord, tu dois savoir…

\- Il vaudrait mieux ne rien précipiter, l'interrompit le docteur White. Elle peut avoir le gène, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'on puisse lui faire confiance.

J'étais parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Je n'avais pas passé mes deux dernières années à courir après des aïeuls ennuyeux pour qu'une empotée ne jette tous mes efforts à la poubelle. Je complétais.

\- Ni qu'elle comprenne quelque chose à tout ça.

\- Qui sait quelles instructions elle a reçu de sa mère ? continua le docteur White. Et qui sait de qui cette dernière a reçu ses instructions ? Nous n'avons que ce seul chronographe, nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur. Je voudrais simplement que vous réfléchissiez.

Mr George tomba des nues, comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle. Il marmonna tout de même quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Le docteur White voyait des complots partout mais il valait mieux être prudent. Et puis, pour l'instant, sa paranoïa servait mes intérêts.

\- Je vais l'emmener avec moi dans mon cabinet, dit le docteur White. Ne m'en veux pas Thomas. Mais les explications peuvent attendre.

\- Je veux voir Mum, dit la fille.

Bon sang, elle avait vraiment seize ans ? Elle avait peut-être fait un saut dans le temps un peu prématurément. La mère de Charlotte semblait dire tout à l'heure qu'elle était née avant terme, ça jouait peut-être également sur l'âge du saut d'initiation. Pourtant j'étais persuadé que Charlotte m'avait dit qu'elles étaient dans la même classe. Ou alors mon échelle de maturité avait été biaisé en ne côtoyant que mon amie. Dans tous les cas, ils n'allaient quand même pas me demander de jouer les babysitters, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de claquer la langue de mépris à cette idée.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, Gwendolyn, lui assura Mr George. Nous voulons juste te pendre un peu de sang. Et puis le docteur White doit veiller aussi à ton système immunitaire et à ta santé. Une foule de dangereux agents pathogènes rôdent malheureusement dans le passé. L'organisme humain ne les connaît plus du tout aujourd'hui. Ce sera rapide.

Ah, c'est sûr qu'il allait réussir à rassurer la pauvre petite en lui disant ça. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle ait tout compris.

\- Mais je… je ne veux pas être seule avec le docteur Franken…White, dit-elle clairement pas rassurée.

Le docteur Frankenwhite. C'est vrai que ce surnom ne lui allait pas trop mal. Il devait être ravi.

\- Le docteur White n'est pas aussi… insensible qu'il peut le paraître, dit Mr George. Tu ne dois vraiment pas…

\- Si, elle doit, grogna le docteur White.

Comme je le disais, il était absolument ravi. Je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si je refuse ? feula-t-elle comme un petit chaton sortant les griffes.

Elle fit face au docteur White sans baisser les yeux, répondant à son regard noir. Surprenant. La petite fille à sa maman avait peut-être un petit peu de courage finalement. J'avais hâte d'en découvrir un peu plus. Il était certain que le docteur White n'allait pas en rester là mais oncle Falk intervint, à mon grand regret.

\- Je vais faire venir Mrs Jenkins, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Mr George va t'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.

Gwendolyn afficha un air triomphant. Elle avait des yeux bleus que la lueur de victoire rendait vraiment magnifiques. Ses longs cheveux sombres les faisaient encore plus ressortir. C'était rafraichissant de voir qu'au moins une Montrose avait échappé à cette chevelure rousse. Cependant, le reste était caché par cet immonde uniforme de Saint Lennox. Cette jupe trop longue ressemblait plus à un sac qu'à un vêtement et devait cacher de très belles jambes.

En relevant les yeux je croisais les siens. Elle avait dû me surprendre en train de la reluquer. Oups. Elle ne dit pourtant rien et se contenta de passer à côtés de moi, suivant le docteur White, accompagnée de Mr George. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous trois disparus derrière la porte, oncle Falk poussa un long soupir.

\- Bien, j'imagine que c'est à nous maintenant d'aller informer les femmes Montrose de la bonne nouvelle, ironisa-t-il.

\- Je suis certain qu'elles vont toutes être folles de joie, grimaçai-je à mon tour. J'ai oublié de donner les fioles au docteur White, ajoutai-je en sortant la petite pochette contenant le nécessaire que j'avais utilisé pour prélever le sang des jumeaux.

\- Ça ne fait rien, tu les donnerais à Jacob tout à l'heure. Félicitations pour cette réussite, me répondit-il.

\- Merci, oncle Falk.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte de la salle du Dragon nous pûmes profiter du son mélodieux de la voix de la mère de Charlotte et de celle de sa tante. Elles n'avaient donc pas arrêté de se disputer depuis tout à l'heure. Oncle Falk prit une grande inspiration, sûrement pour se donner le courage d'affronter les deux furies, et posa la main sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit subitement sur Charlotte en pleure, qui s'immobilisa un instant, surprise de nous voir, avant de foncer vers la sortie.

Je me lançai à sa poursuite.

\- Attends donc, Charlotte ! m'exclamais-je

Je l'attrapais par le bras pour la retenir.

\- Tout cela est si effroyablement contrariant et humiliant, dit-elle.

Contrariant, je pouvais comprendre. Avoir passé son enfance enfermée dans cette prison, entourés d'adultes et sans avoir le temps de se faire d'amis ou de jouer à des jeux d'enfants, et tout cela pour rien, c'étaient plus que contrariant. Mais humiliant, non.

\- Non, pas du tout. Tu n'y peux rien, lui expliquais-je gentiment.

Dans les yeux de Charlotte je pouvais voir des larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral. Que j'aurai aimé être à sa place ? Qu'elle n'avait plus à s'occuper de sauver l'humanité. Qu'elle pouvait retrouver une vie normale et découvrir le monde sans avoir à se préoccuper de ses maudits sauts dans le temps ?

\- Des symptômes fantômes ! J'aimerais disparaître sous terre ! j'ai vraiment cru que ça allait m'arriver d'un instant à l'autre…

\- J'aurais cru la même chose à ta place, tentais-je de la rassurer. Il faut que ta tante soit folle pour n'avoir rien dit pendant ces années. Et ta cousine est vraiment à plaindre.

Absolument pas préparée à ces sauts dans le temps et à ce qu'elle pourrait y rencontrer. Sa mère tentait de se justifier en disant qu'elle voulait protéger Gwendolyn. Je trouvais que cela tenait plus du sabotage et à de l'inconscience. Sa fille était beaucoup plus en danger sans formation.

\- Tu trouves ? demanda Charlotte

\- Réfléchis un peu ! Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Elle n'a pas la moindre idée… Comment va-t-elle rattraper tout ce que nous avons appris ces dix dernières années ?

\- Oui, pauvre Gwendolyn, ironisa Charlotte. Mais elle a aussi des points forts. Glousser avec son amie, écrire des SMS et débiter à toute allure des génériques de films, ça, c'est sûr, elle sait très bien le faire.

Ça correspondait bien à l'image que j'avais de Wendy, oui.

\- Tu as raison. C'est bien ce que j'ai pensé en la voyant tout à l'heure pour la première fois. Eh, tu vas vraiment me manquer, pour nos cours d'escrime, par exemple, complétais-je.

Charlotte soupira, mais les larmes dans ses yeux avaient disparu.

\- Nous nous sommes bien amusés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Mais pense aux possibilités qui s'ouvrent pour toi, Charlotte ! Je t'envie ! Te voici enfin libre de faire ce que tu veux.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu rien d'autre que ce qui se passe ici.

Evidemment, elle ne connaissait rien d'autre. Et elle avait toujours pensait, contrairement à moi, que nous avions une chance exceptionnelle d'avoir hérité de ce don.

\- Oui, parce que tu n'avais pas le choix. Mais maintenant, le monde t'appartient… Tu vas pouvoir étudier à l'étranger et voyager. Tandis que je ne peux pas m'éloigner plus d'un jour de cette salop… de chronographe et que je dois passer mes nuits en 1953. Crois-moi, je préférerais être à ta place !

La porte de la salle du Dragon s'ouvrit derrière nous. Lady Arista et la mère de Charlotte apparurent. Cette dernière avait toujours l'air folle de rage vu la rougeur de son visage.

\- Ils vont le regretter ! lança-t-elle

\- Glenda, je t'en prie ! Nous sommes tout de même une famille, dit lady Arista. Il faut se tenir les coudes.

\- Dis plutôt ça à Grâce, répliqua la mère de Charlotte. C'est elle qui nous a mises dans ce pétrin. Protéger ! Tu parles !

Sur ce point j'étais d'accord avec elle.

\- Il faudrait avoir perdu la raison pour croire un seul mot venant d'elle ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais ce n'est plus notre problème maintenant. Viens, Charlotte !

Elle passa devant nous et se dirigea vers la sortie en de grandes enjambées.

\- Je vous accompagne à la voiture, annonçais-je.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Je laissais passer Mr George et le docteur White, ainsi que Mrs Jenkins qui portait une pile de dossier, avant d'entrer dans la salle du Dragon. Gwendolyn, sa mère, lady Arista et oncle Falk étaient déjà là à nous attendre.

La comédie allait commencer, je m'installais donc nonchalamment contre le bureau de mon oncle d'où je voyais toute la seule mais surtout depuis lequel j'avais une vue imprenable sur les jardins.

\- Tout est prêt, dit Mr George. La machine à remonter le temps est opérationnelle.

\- Nous voici donc au complet maintenant, commenta oncle Falk. A l'exception de Glenda et Charlotte, qui ont dû malheureusement s'absenter. Mais elles m'ont demandé de vous transmettre leurs chaleureuses pensées.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait fait que les croiser en entrant dans la salle tout à l'heure. De plus les chaleureuses pensées de Charlotte nous étaient peut-être destinées, à nous les Veilleurs, mais certainement pas au reste de sa famille. Et en ce qui concernait les pensées de sa mère, elles étaient tout sauf chaleureuses.

\- Oui, tu parles, ironisa le docteur White

\- La pauvre fille ! Ces douleurs fantômes pendant deux jours, ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir, dit Mr George avec un sourire de pitié.

\- Et avec ça, sa mère, murmura le docteur White, tout en feuilletant les dossiers que Mrs Jenkins lui avait apportés. Vraiment pas gâtée, la pauvre enfant.

Oui, la vie de Charlotte n'allait pas être facile ces jours prochains. Sa mère avait toujours vécu sa vie par procuration. Grâce au don de sa fille, elle se trouvait importante. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus ce petit caractère exceptionnel, elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux des membres ordinaires dans une famille extraordinaire. Elle venait littéralement d'échanger sa place avec une sœur qu'elle dénigrait depuis toujours. Ce qui pouvait expliquer la rage dans laquelle le mensonge de sa sœur l'avait mise.

\- Mrs Jenkins, où en est Mme Rossini pour la garde-robe de Gwendolyn ?

\- Elle vient juste de… Je vais lui demander.

Mrs Jenkins se faufila de nouveau dehors. Elle devait avoir hâte, elle aussi, de quitter cette atmosphère tendue. Je ne quittais pas Gwendolyn du regard mais je vis du coin de l'œil Mr George se frotter les mains d'un air affairé. Il était bien le seul ravi de ce changement de programme.

\- Bon alors, allons-y maintenant, dit-il

\- Mais vous n'allez pas la mettre en danger, n'est-ce ? s'inquiéta la tante de Charlotte en se tournant vers Mr George. Vous n'allez pas la mêler à toute cette affaire ?

Elle avait l'air complétement bouleversée. Elle avait la même expression perdue sur le visage que sa fille lorsque Mr George lui avait parlé de la prise de sang. J'eus l'envie soudaine de la rassurer. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, Gwendolyn n'aurait pas à mettre un orteil dans « cette affaire ».

\- C'est sûr qu'on va l'en écarter, dis-je

\- Ne ferons tout pour protéger Gwendolyn, assura Mr George.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas la soustraire à tout ça, Grâce, ajouta Falk, que je me retins de fusiller du regard. Elle fait partie intégrante de cette affaire. Tu le sais depuis toujours. Malgré ton stupide jeu de cache-cache.

\- Au moins, on peut dire que, grâce à vous, cette fille se présente sans aucune préparation et en tout ignorance, constata le docteur White. Ce qui va compliquer considérablement notre mission. Mais c'était probablement là votre intention.

\- Ma seule intention était de ne pas mettre Gwendolyn en danger, répondit la mère de la jeune fille.

Cette logique était pour moi une preuve d'inconscience, mais la tante de Charlotte avait l'air parfaitement convaincue de ce qu'elle disait. Elle cachait certainement quelque chose. Néanmoins, elle était, comme toutes les mères sûrement, persuadée que c'était dans l'intérêt de sa fille. Et comme l'avait fait remarquer le docteur White, intégrée Gwendolyn à la mission sans aucune préparation compliquerait considérablement les choses.

\- Je suis déjà allé très loin tout seul, intervins-je. Je pourrais terminer tout seul.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'avais espéré, dit la mère de Gwendolyn.

Bien, au moins quelqu'un qui était d'accord avec moi. Cependant, ce n'était pas forcément la personne sur laquelle je pouvais le plus compter pour appuyer mon point de vue.

\- Nous verrons à quelles tâches elle pourra se prêter, dit Falk.

Pour moi, c'était assez clair. Elle élapserait quelques heures dans les années 50, enfermée dans l'ancien laboratoire d'alchimie, pour faire ses devoirs. Cela était la seule tâche à laquelle elle pourrait se prêter. De plus, d'après ce que Charlotte m'en avait dit, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Nous avons son sang, ça devrait nous suffire, insistais-je. Mais bon, elle peut se pointer tous les jours et élapser… et tout le monde sera content.

Pourquoi personne ne semblait être d'accord avec cette solution ? Elle était tellement simple et évidente. Si Gwendolyn n'avait réalisé son saut d'initiation que l'année prochaine, j'aurai été obligé de continuer la mission seul jusque-là, n'est-ce pas ? Et je l'aurai sans doute terminée. Seul. Pourquoi fallait-il absolument qu'elle participe ?

\- Par « élapser », nous entendons une ponction précise de ton contingent de sauts dans le temps, qui nous permet de t'envoyer pour quelques heures dans le passé avec le chronographe. Nous évitons ainsi les sauts incontrôlés, expliqua Mr George.

Seigneur ! Il fallait lui réexpliquer toutes les bases. On n'avait pas fini. Mr George se tourna vers les Veilleurs.

\- Je suis certain que Gwendolyn va nous surprendre. Elle…

\- C'est une gamine ! l'interrompis-je. Elle ne sait rien de rien.

Il venait lui-même de nous le démontrer et il insistait encore pour qu'elle m'accompagne.

\- Même pas vrai, intervint Gwendolyn.

Ça, c'était une remarque pleine de maturité. Je sentais une migraine pointer. Comment allais-je leur prouver que finir la mission seul était la meilleure solution pour nous si même ces remarques puériles n'y parvenaient pas ?

\- Ah bon ? me moquais-je. Tu t'y connais par exemple en histoire.

\- Pas mal, répondit-elle.

Peut-être l'avais-je jugé trop vite ? Mais Charlotte m'avait toujours dit le contraire.

\- Ah bon ! Qui a régné en Angleterre après George Ier ?

\- George II.

Charlotte m'aurait-elle menti ? Non, j'avais dû poser la seule question pour laquelle elle connaissait la réponse.

\- Et quelle maison royale a succédé aux Stuarts en 1702, et pourquoi ?

\- Hmm… on n'en est pas encore arrivés là, répondit-elle

Ahah donc elle n'y connaissait rien. Par conséquent, elle ne saurait jamais joué le moindre rôle et n'aurait besoin que de quelques minutes pour nous faire repérer. Un renard dans un poulailler.

\- Elle est nulle en histoire. Elle ne sait même pas parler convenablement. Elle se ferait repérer partout comme le loup blanc. Et puis, elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce dont il retourne. Elle est non seulement inutile, mais en plus dangereuse.

S'il vous plait, faites-la étudier dans les années 50 et peut-être que dans 10 ans elle pourra tenter une sortie au XVIIIe mais ne me l'imposez pas.

\- Je pense que tu as suffisamment exprimé ton opinion, Gideon, dit oncle Falk. A présent, il serait intéressant d'entendre ce que le Comte en pense.

Bien. Le Comte ne risquerait pas de mettre en péril le projet de sa vie. Il se rangera de mon côté. J'en étais certain. Je lui faisais confiance. Avec un peu de chance, nous n'aurions même pas besoin de quitter Temple pour le rencontrer au XVIIIe siècle, ce qui limiterait nettement les dégâts qu'elle était capable de produire.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'étouffa la mère de Gwendolyn.

\- Le comte sera certainement ravi de faire ta connaissance, expliqua Mr George à Gwendolyn sans prêter attention à l'intervention de la tante de Charlotte. Le Rubis, la dernière du Cercle. L'instant où vous allez vous rencontrer tous les deux va être solennel.

Oui, il sera absolument ravi de rencontrer une gamine immature dans le rôle du tant attendu Rubis.

\- Non, protesta une fois encore la mère de la jeune fille.

Qu'avait-elle donc à cacher pour être aussi récalcitrante à l'idée que Gwendolyn ne rencontre le Comte. Tous les veilleurs devaient se poser la même question car nous la fixions tous plus ou moins étonnés. Le docteur White était même bien plus méfiant que les autres.

\- Grâce ! s'indigna lady Arista. Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

Elle avait utilisé le même ton calme que tout à l'heure avec son autre fille. La matriarche de la famille Montrose avait cette autorité naturelle qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

\- Non, répéta la tante de Charlotte. Je vous en prie ! Il n'est pas obligé de la rencontrer. Il suffit qu'il puisse fermer le cercle avec son sang.

\- Qu'il eût pu fermer le Cercle, rectifia le docteur White, le nez toujours plongé dans les dossiers. Si nous n'avions pas du tout reprendre à zéro après le vol du chronographe.

C'était une tentative subtile pour remettre sur le tapis l'idée que la mère de Gwendolyn était liée au vol du chronographe. Elle devait être, comme Lucy et Paul, contre la fermeture du cercle mais elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant que sa fille chérie était impliquée.

\- Toujours est-il que je ne veux pas que Gwendolyn le rencontre, insista-t-elle. C'est mon unique condition. Gideon peut se charger de ça tout seul.

Elle cachait forcément quelque chose. La mère de Charlotte, elle, aurait été extatique à l'idée que sa très chère enfant rencontre le fondateur de la loge. Néanmoins, elle était la seule à être d'accord avec moi, je n'allais pas la contredire. L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, si je puis dire.

\- Il ne t'appartient certainement pas d'en décider, rétorqua oncle Falk.

\- Des conditions ! Elle pose des conditions ! s'écria le docteur White.

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

\- Mais elle a raison ! Ça ne servira à rien ni à personne de mettre cette gosse dans le coup, tentai-je à nouveau. Je vais expliquer la situation au Comte et je suis certain qu'il se rangera à mon avis.

\- En tout cas, il voudra la voir pour se faire une opinion, répliqua oncle Falk. C'est sans danger pour elle. Elle n'a même pas à quitter la maison.

Il y avait nombre d'erreurs à faire pour une gamine que ne savait rien. Néanmoins, si nous ne quittions pas les quartiers de Temple, nous pourrions limiter les dégâts. Et puis oncle Falk n'avait pas tort. Le Comte voudrait la rencontrer rien que pour se faire sa propre idée. J'allais donc devoir jouer les babysitters.

\- Mrs Shepherd, je vous assure qu'il n'arrivera rien à Gwendolyn, affirma Mr George. Ce que vous pensez du Comte est certainement dû à des préjugés que nous nous féliciterons de vous voir oublier.

\- Je crains de ne pouvoir vous satisfaire sur ce point.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi résolue ? Elle n'avait jamais rencontré le Comte. C'était un grand érudit qui avait passé sa vie à essayer d'améliorer celle des autres. Qu'est-ce que Lucy, la voleuse du chronographe avait bien pu lui raconter ? Comment l'avait-elle manipulée au point d'en faire sa complice et de risquer la vie de sa propre fille ?

\- Ma chère Grâce, dit oncle Falk, tu n'auras certainement rien contre le fait de nous apprendre sur la base de quelles informations tu rejettes de telle manière le Comte… un homme que tu n'as jamais rencontré.

La tante de Charlotte serra les lèvres, confirmant mon impression et certainement celle de tous les Veilleurs présents.

\- Alors ? insista Falk.

Elle garda le silence quelques instant avant de chuchoter.

\- C'est… comme une impression.

La seule personne qu'elle pouvait convaincre avec cet argument devait être Gwendolyn. Oncle Falk se fendit d'un sourire cynique.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, Grâce, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu nous caches quelque chose. Que crains-tu donc ?

Ou comment enfoncer une porte ouverte.

\- Mais qui c'est, ce comte ? Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas le rencontrer ? s'énerva Gwendolyn.

La colère faisait rougir ses joues et briller ses yeux.

Parce que ta mère a comme une impression, ironisa le docteur White en rajustant sa veste. De plus, cet homme est mort depuis deux cents ans, Mrs Shepherd.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir à toutes et tous. Je suis désolée pour ce retard dans la publication. Pour me faire pardonner, voici les deux prochains chapitres. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.**

 **Merci pour ces gentils commentaires Wyneo, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de la suite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

L'intéressée marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Il était évident qu'elle en savait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait dire. Et il semblait que ses informations étaient erronées.

\- Le Comte de Saint-Germain est le cinquième des douze voyageurs dans le temps, Gwendolyn, lui expliqua Mr George. Tu viens de voir son portrait dans la salle de documentation. Il fut le premier à comprendre la fonction du chronographe et à déchiffrer les anciens écrits. Il a appris à voyager avec le chronographe en l'année et au jour de son choix. Et il a découvert aussi le secret derrière le secret. Le secret des Douze. A l'aide du chronographe, il a réussi à retrouver les quatre voyageurs nés avant lui et à les initier. Le Comte a cherché et obtenu l'appui des esprits les plus brillants de son temps. Mathématiciens, alchimistes, magiciens, philosophes, ils ont tous été fascinés par son projet. Ensemble, ils ont décrypté les anciens écrits et ont calculé les dates de naissance des sept voyageurs dans le temps restant à naître, pour compléter le Cercle. En 1745, le comte a créé ici même, à Londres, la Société des Veilleurs « la Loge secrète du comte de Saint-Germain. »

Je n'étais pas certain que la fille puisse retenir tout ce que Mr George essayait de lui expliquer. Le cerveau était comme un muscle. On devait le faire travailler de temps en temps pour l'habituer à l'effort si on ne voulait pas risquer le claquement. Le cerveau de Gwendolyn ne semblait plus très loin du point de rupture si je me basais sur le regard vide qu'elle lançait à Mr George.

\- Le Comte doit le déchiffrage des textes anciens à des gens aussi célèbres que Raimundus Lullus, ajouta oncle Falk, Agrippa von Nettenheim, John Colet, Henry Draper, Simon Forman, Samuel Hartlib, Kenelm Digby et John Wallis.

Gwendolyn afficha une mine déconfite qu'il me sembla être le seul à remarquer. Elle était complétement perdue. Un sourire jaune étira mes lèvres.

\- Ces noms-là ne lui disent rien du tout, me moquais-je.

Je détournai le regard de peur de devenir grossier et me rapprochait de la fenêtre. La vue des jardins avait quelque chose de relaxant.

\- Mais Isaac Newton était mort en 1727. Comment a-t-il pu faire partie des Veilleurs ? s'étonna Gwendolyn.

Tiens, son cerveau n'avait finalement pas été court-circuité. Il avait quand même un minimum de culture. Comment elle avait pu faire le lien entre la loge et Newton resetait un mystère, mais elle y était parvenue. Enfin son système nerveux central ne tournait toujours pas à plein régime vu la stupidité de la question.

\- Fort juste, répondit Mr George, je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix. C'est l'un des privilèges des voyageurs dans le temps. Ils peuvent chercher des amis dans le passé.

\- Et quel est donc ce secret derrière le secret ? demanda-t-elle.

Connaissait-elle seulement la définition du mot secret ? C'était difficile à dire. Les filles dans son genre étaient plutôt du genre à colporter tous les ragots qu'elles pouvaient glaner.

\- Le secret des Douze se révélera quand les douze voyageurs seront collectés avec leur sang dans le chronographe, déclara solennellement Mr George. C'est pourquoi le Cercle doit être fermé. C'est la grande tâche que nous devons accomplir.

\- Mais je suis la dernière des Douze ! Le Cercle devrait être complet avec moi !

Bien, elle avait au moins compris qui elle était dans l'histoire. Cependant cette question était une étincelle prête à déclencher un brasier. Je me retournais pour observer le spectacle. La fureur flambait déjà dans les yeux du docteur White.

\- Oui, il le serait, dit-il d'une voix calme, si ta cousine Lucy n'avait pas eu l'idée, il y a dix-sept ans, de voler le chronographe.

\- C'est Paul qui a volé le chronographe, protesta lady Arista. Lucy a seulement…

Voilà, le départ d'incendie. Cependant oncle Falk leva la main pour tenter de calmer les choses.

\- Oui, oui, disons simplement qu'ils l'ont volé ensemble. Deux enfants qui se sont laissés tromper… Cinq siècles de travail ont été anéantis. La mission a failli échouer et l'héritage du Comte de Saint-Germain aurait été perdu à tout jamais.

\- C'est l'héritage qui était le secret ? demanda Gwendolyn.

J'avoue que dans les mêmes conditions j'aurai été perdu également. Ils passaient du coq à l'âne sans rien expliquer du tout.

\- Par bonheur, un autre chronographe se trouvait aussi dans ces murs, continua Mr George. Il n'était pas prévu qu'il entre jamais en fonction. Il est arrivé en 1757 en possession des Veilleurs. Il n'était pas en état, on l'avait négligé pendant des siècles et ses pierres les plus précieuses avaient été volées. En deux cents ans d'un pénible travail de reconstruction, les Veilleurs ont…

Le docteur White l'interrompit avec impatience.

\- Pour abréger l'histoire : on l'a réparé et il est de nouveau en état de fonctionner, ce que l'on n'a pu toutefois vérifier que lorsque le onzième voyageur dans le temps, à savoir Gideon, a atteint l'âge d'initiation. Nous avions perdu le premier chronographe et avec lui le sang des dix premiers voyageurs dans le temps. Il nous a donc fallu reprendre tout à zéro.

Oui et ça demandait vraiment beaucoup de travail, alors si nous pouvions abréger cette réunion inutile et que chacun reprenne sa place, cela m'arrangerait vraiment.

\- Afin de…euh… élucider le secret des Douze, hésita la fille.

Bon, il semblerait qu'elle ait compris quelque chose finalement. Il y avait peut-être encore quelques neurones en état de fonctionner et qui n'étaient pas court-circuités par des pensées superficielles dans sa boîte crânienne. Pourtant j'avais l'absurde impression que le « secret des Douze » sonnait plus comme le titre d'un stupide film pour ado dans sa bouche. J'étais sûrement le seul puisque le docteur White et Mr George confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête solennel.

\- Oui, et c'est quoi ce secret ? demanda-t-elle.

Et… on avait grillé les derniers neurones. J'avais envie de m'arracher les cheveux tant cette conversation était ridicule. D'ailleurs sa mère devait penser la même chose au son des gloussements qu'elle poussait.

\- Grâce ! grinça lady Arista. Un peu de tenue, s'il te plait !

Cette intervention n'eut comme conséquence que de redoubler le rire de sa fille. Eh bien, elles étaient sérieusement atteintes dans la famille.

\- Le secret, c'est le secret du secret, réussit tout de même à sortir la tante de Charlotte entre deux salves de rire. C'est toujours comme ça.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais : toutes des hystériques ! grommela le docteur White.

Bien que je sois d'accord avec lui, j'aimais l'idée qu'elle puisse faire grincer autant le si sérieux docteur White.

\- Je me réjouis que tu arrives en plus à trouver cela comique ! râla oncle Falk.

\- Désolée. Je n'ai pu m'en empêcher, répondit la mère de Gwendolyn en s'essuyant les coins des yeux. En fait, j'aurais plutôt envie de pleurer, sincèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si dangereux, ce Comte, pour que l'on m'empêche de le voir ? demanda Gwendolyne en changeant de sujet.

Oh, mais il n'avait rien de dangereux. Nous avions juste autre chose à faire que de l'ennuyer avec une jeune écervelée sans aucune culture. En plus j'étais sûr qu'elle réussirait à nous dévoiler en moins d'une seconde. Je m'aperçu que toute cette petite comédie était arrivée au bout de ma patience.

\- Rien du tout, répondit le docteur White. Ta mère craint seulement de te voir entrer en contact avec des pensées mentales contredisant les siennes. Mais elle n'a aucun pouvoir de décision en la matière.

\- Pensées mentales ? reprit l'intéressée d'une voix moqueuse. N'est-ce pas un peu redondant ?

La moquerie est l'arme de ceux qui n'ont pas d'argument, pensai-je.

\- Laissons Gwendolyne décider si elle veut rencontrer ou non le comte, suggéra Falk.

Etait-il tombé sur la tête lui aussi ? Est-ce que toute cette hystérie était contagieuse ? Laisser à cette… à cette gamine le choix d'un entretien si important ?

\- Pour un seul entretien ? Dans le passé ? demanda la gamine en question ne faisant que renforcer mon avis sur la question.

Non, nous allons l'inviter dans un bar du coin pour aller siroter une pinte en se moquant de la reine d'Angleterre ! Non mais comment faisaient-ils tous pour ne pas réagir en tant de bêtise ?

\- Est-ce qu'il me répondra, lui, au sujet de ce secret ? continua-t-elle, creusant plus profondément encore.

\- A lui de voir, dit Mr George. Tu vas le rencontrer en 1782. Le comte était alors un très vieil homme en visite ici, à Londres. Pour une mission ultrasecrète, dont les historiens et ses biographes ne savent rien. Il a passé la nuit ici, dans cette maison. De sorte qu'il sera facile de vous arranger un entretien. Naturellement, Gideon va t'accompagner.

Naturellement… Naturellement… Est-ce qu'on me demandait mon avis à moi ? Jouer les babysitter pour des idiotes pareilles, très peu pour moi.

Vu le regard plein de haine qu'elle me lança et le raclement de gorge du docteur White, je n'avais peut-être pas seulement pensé cette dernière phrase. Oups ?

\- Mum ? demanda la gamine alors que ses yeux lançant des éclairs prouvaient qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision.

\- Refuse, ma chérie ! implora sa génitrice.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas encore prête.

\- Pas prête à quoi ? Pourquoi je ne dois pas rencontrer ce comte ?

Parce que tu ne connais pas les règles de grammaire les plus basiques.

\- En quoi est-il si dangereux ?

\- Oui, dis-le-lui, Grâce, s'énerva enfin oncle Falk. Elle déteste ces cachotteries, particulièrement pénibles quand elles émanent de sa propre mère, je pense.

C'était loin d'être subtile comme tentative, oncle Falk. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup mieux. Pour preuve, la mère de Gwendolyn ne dit pas un mot.

\- Tu vois, c'est difficile de nous soutirer des informations utiles, dit oncle Falk les yeux rivés sur la gamine.

\- Alors, je le découvrirai moi-même, annonça-t-elle. Je veux faire sa connaissance.

Merci, bien ! Je ne pourrais pas échapper à la séance babysitting dans ce cas. Je ne pus retenir un énorme soupir.

\- Grâce, tu as entendu, assena Falk. Je te propose maintenant de rentrer à Mayfair et prendre un calmant. Nous ramènerons Gwendolyn à la maison quand nous en aurons…fini avec elle.

\- Je ne la laisserai pas seule, murmura la mère de l'intéressée.

\- Caroline et Nick vont bientôt rentrer à l'école, Mum, tu peux partir sans problème. Je ferai bien attention à moi, déclara la gamine.

Pitié qu'elle reste ou qu'elle parte faite que cette stupide réunion s'achève.

\- Tu ne sauras pas… soupira la tante de Charlotte.

\- Je t'accompagne, Grâce, dit lady Arista d'une voix plus douce que depuis le début de l'entrevue. Je suis ici depuis deux jours et j'ai mal à la tête. Les choses ont pris une tournure imprévue. Mais, maintenant, elles…ne dépendent plus de nous.

\- Très sage, remarqua le docteur White.

J'étais d'accord avec eux, pour une fois. Mais la mère de Gwendolyn ne semblait pas tellement convaincue, elle avait les larmes aux bords des yeux. Cependant, à ma grande surprise, elle accepta.

\- Bon, dit-elle. Je m'en vais. Je compte sur vous pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Gwendolyn.

\- Et pour qu'elle soit demain à l'heure au lycée, ajouta lady Arista. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle manque trop de cours. Elle n'est pas comme Charlotte.

Ah ça, il ne fallait pas être devin pour le comprendre. D'ailleurs, elle avait tellement besoin d'éducation que la présenter au Comte lui-même était pure hérésie. Comment les autres ne pouvaient-ils pas s'en rendre compte ?

\- Où sont mon chapeau et mon manteau ? demanda lady Arista.

L'atmosphère tendue qui régnait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant semblait enfin s'évaporer. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent d'elles-mêmes alors qu'il ne m'avait même pas semblait m'être crispé.

\- Mrs Jenkins va s'occuper de tout, lady Arista, affirma Falk.

\- Viens, mon petit, dit lady Arista à sa fille.

Cette dernière hésita.

\- Grâce, dit oncle Falk en lui baisant la main. J'ai été vraiment ravi de te revoir après toutes ces années.

\- Ça ne fait pas tant d'années que ça ! remarqua l'intéressée avec ce déni qu'ont les femmes de voir le temps défiler.

Non mais je devais être en plein cauchemar. Après toutes ces insinuations pas très subtiles sur la trahison de la mère de Gwendolyn, voilà qu'oncle Falk flirtait avec elle. Et elle ne semblait pas contre l'idée.

\- Dix-sept…

\- Six, rectifia-t-elle d'une voix légèrement vexée. Nous nous sommes revus à l'enterrement de mon père. Mais tu l'as probablement oublié.

Il y avait là-dessous des histoires dont je ne voulais pas entendre parler. Elle se tourna vers Mr George.

\- Vous prendrez soin d'elle ?

\- Mrs Sherpherd, je vous promets que Gwendolyn est en sécurité avec nous, répondit celui-ci. Faites-moi confiance.

\- Alors, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Elle retira sa main de celle de mon oncle et mit son sac en bandoulière.

\- Puis-je encore parler en tête à tête avec ma fille ?

\- Naturellement, dit Falk. Tu peux passer juste à côté pour ne pas être dérangée, si tu veux.

Pitié, pourquoi faisiez-vous tous comme si nous n'avions pas quelque chose de plus important à faire que d'attendre Mrs Parano et Miss-sans-cervelle se mettent d'accord. Qu'elle embarque sa fille avec elle, on gagnerait du temps et je continuerai à récupérer le sang des voyageurs tout seul.

\- J'aimerai bien prendre l'air avec elle, dit la tante de Charlotte surprenant oncle Falk.

\- As-tu peur que nous t'écoutions ? Que nous t'observions par des trous dans les portraits ? dit-il en riant.

\- J'ai simplement besoin d'un peu d'air frais, répondit Mrs Shepherd.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

J'observais Gwendolyn et sa mère discuter dans le jardin, me demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se dire. Elles semblaient proches toutes les deux. Il était évident que Mrs Shepherd faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour protéger sa fille, même si elle le faisait contre des préjugés.

Derrière moi j'entendais le seul membre de ma famille dont j'étais un tant soit peu proche discuter avec Mr George et le docteur White. Ils n'étaient toujours pas d'accord sur la place qu'aurait Gwendolyn dans ma mission. Mr George était persuadé qu'elle pouvait tout à fait remplacer Charlotte, et le docteur White trouvait que c'était faire preuve d'inconscience que de la laisser pénétrer dans la chambre du chronographe. Oncle Falk jouait les médiateurs.

Je m'appuyais contre la vitre fraiche pour soulager ma migraine. Comment toute cette histoire avait-elle pu dégénérée autant ? Charlotte aurait dû être le Rubis. Charlotte était le Rubis, nom d'un chien ! Elle avait été préparée. Elle avait fait autant de sacrifices que moi pour cette mission. Nous avions tous les deux mis notre enfance de côté. Notre vie toute entière était consacrée à la mission des Veilleurs. Et maintenant on lui arrachait sa raison d'être et on me refilait une incapable pour prendre sa place ? Mais qu'avions-nous fait pour mériter une telle chose.

D'un côté j'étais content pour Charlotte. Je l'enviais même. Elle allait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Oui, la connaissant elle détesterait ça. Au début, du moins. Mais après elle se rendrait compte de toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Elle pourrait voir le monde. Voir ce qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette scintillante Tamise. Visiter d'autres pays comme la Finlande, l'Italie, ou même, soyons fous, l'Australie. Elle pourrait même aller en France, pensais-je avec un pincement au cœur.

Cela faisait deux ans que je n'y avais plus mis les pieds. Enfin, c'était un mensonge. J'étais bien allé à Paris au début de l'année, avec une escouade de Veilleurs et le chronographe pour rendre visite à la Citrine. Nous avions même poussé le déplacement jusqu'en Belgique pour rencontrer l'Ambre. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec de vrais voyages. Je n'avais pas quitté la protection des Veilleurs une minute, même dans le passé. Et on ne m'avait pas accordé une seconde de plus après avoir accompli ma mission.

Charlotte, elle, pourrait partir en randonnée sans s'inquiéter du temps. Cette saleté de Temps qui me pourrissait la vie. On ne l'enchainerait jamais au chronographe, ni aux responsabilités des Veilleurs. Elle pourrait choisir le métier qui lui plairait.

J'étais officiellement inscrit à l'université depuis que j'avais fini le lycée mais je n'y avais, pour ainsi dire, pratiquement jamais mis les pieds. Oncle Falk considérait que c'était une bonne couverture, que les autres devaient me considérer comme un fils à papa fêtard qui jetait l'argent de sa famille par les fenêtres. Il pensait que la mission était bien plus importante que mon envie absurde de devenir médecin. Il y avait des jours où j'étais d'accord avec lui. Comment pourrais-je exercer alors que je devais élapser tous les jours pour ne pas faire de sauts incontrôlés ? Même si j'arrivais à compléter le Cercle, comment pourrais-je faire mon internat ? Et si on m'appelait pour une urgence alors que j'étais à je-ne-sais-quelle-époque ? Non, je devais arrêter de rêver. Pour le moment, mes faibles connaissances médicales me servaient à récupérer le sang de mes ancêtres.

Je repensais soudain aux fioles des jumeaux De Villiers dans ma poche. Je poussai un soupir. Mon efficacité ne pouvait pas leur suffire ? N'avais-je pas toujours prouvé que je m'en sortais très bien seul ? Je sortais la petite pochette de poche et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait une seringue, ainsi que deux tubes remplis du fluide rougeoyant avec les reflets du soleil. Il ne me restait que quatre membres sur les douze, à présent que nous avions collecté le sang de Gwendolyn. Le plus compliqué serait d'obtenir celui de Lucy et Paul, évidemment. A moins que je ressaute au même instant que mon saut d'initiation. Lorsque les deux voleurs n'avaient pas encore trahi les Veilleurs.

Un mouvement attira mon regard dans le jardin. Lady Arista semblait frapper son parapluie sur la grille du jardin. Gwendolyn enlaça sa mère. C'était signe qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à se séparer. Je lâchai un nouveau soupir et me redressai.

\- Elles ont terminé, informai-je.

\- Je descends la chercher, s'empressa de répondre oncle Falk.

Je le soupçonnais de vouloir échapper au débat interminable de ces deux acolytes.

\- Je t'accompagne, Falk, ajouta Mr George.

Ils sortirent tous les deux rapidement de la salle du Dragon me laissant seul avec le docteur Frankenwhite. C'était un surnom que me plaisait bien.

\- Ce sont les fioles que j'ai rapportées du XIXe siècle, ajoutai-je en tendant la pochette au docteur White.

\- Parfait, je vais aller collecter leur sang dans le chronographe, dit-il en s'emparant de la pochette avant de disparaitre à son tour.

La salle fut alors plongée dans un silence bienfaisant. J'avais l'étrange pressentiment que cela représentait le calme avant la tempête et que je devais en profiter au maximum.

Je me tournai vers la porte de la salle du Dragon en entendant le rire de Mr George. Il était accompagné d'oncle Falk et de la gamine qui s'arrêta net. Quoi ? Je lui faisais peur ? Pas assez en tout cas pour qu'elle ne prenne pas ses jambes à son cou et retourne à sa petite vie tranquille. Oncle Falk la poussa à l'intérieure de la pièce avant de l'y suivre.

\- Il n'y a rien de sérieux dans tout ça, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Les relations amoureuses entre les De Villiers et les Montrose ne sont pas placées sous une bonne étoile. On pourrait dire que, dès le départ, elles sont vouées à l'échec.

De quoi parlaient-ils donc pour en arriver à ses explications ? N'avaient-ils rien de plus important à dire que ces superficialités ? Ou oncle Falk avait-il soudain perdu la tête pour croire que cette idiote puisse un jour me faire perdre toute rationalité et abandonner la mission pour laquelle j'avais tant sacrifié ?

\- Je pense que cette mise en garde est totalement superflue, mon oncle, dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Elle n'est définitivement pas mon genre.

La gamine me fixa avec des yeux ronds, puis, soudain, son visage se colora. Le rouge monta à ses joues. Elle était plutôt mignonne avec ses couleurs. Mais son apparence ne pourrait jamais masquer son manque de personnalité. Ces yeux me lancèrent des éclairs. Je venais apparemment de la vexer. Au moins maintenant les choses étaient claires.

Oncle Falk et Mr George accompagnèrent Gwendolyn jusqu'à l'atelier de Mme Rossini. La costumière des Veilleurs était une française au caractère bien trempée mais au talent indéniable. Je ne doutais pas un instant qu'elle réussisse à habiller notre nouveau Rubis en moins de deux heures pour notre entrevue avec le Comte. Néanmoins, j'avais moi-même besoin de bien moins de temps pour me préparer.

J'arrivai dans l'espace qui m'était réservé. Une ancienne chambre de novice, qui servait pour les tours de garde, que les Veilleurs avaient consentis à me laisser lorsque je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi, c'est-à-dire, la majorité du temps. J'avais pourtant un appartement, depuis maintenant pratiquement un an, mais je m'y sentais comme chez un étranger. J'avais vécu sept ans chez oncle Falk dans le quartier de Greenwich. Ma mère avait décidé de partir s'installer à Antibes avec son nouveau et exceptionnel mari, Mr Bertelin, avec mon petit frère Raphaël, lorsque je n'avais que onze ans. Etant le détenteur du gène X, je ne pouvais me permettre de vivre aussi loin du chronographe. De plus, contrairement à Miss Shepherd, on m'avait préparé depuis mon plus jeune âge, à onze ans j'étais encore loin d'avoir terminé ma formation.

Mon oncle Falk m'avait donc recueilli chez lui. Lorsqu'il n'était pas affairé comme Grand Maître, il travaillait à la Royale Banque De Villiers. Il était donc, lui-même, très rarement à la maison. Sa gouvernante, Miss Nacphee, était une gentille bonne-femme qui m'avait supporté durant toute mon adolescence. Quitter ses bons petits plats avait été une véritable torture.

Je m'installai sur le petit lit de camp dans la cellule. J'avais le temps de faire une sieste avant de partir. Sur le matelas, se trouvait déjà le costume que Mme Rossini avait prévu pour moi. Je grimaçai largement en voyant la couleur jaune citron du knickerbocker. Je devais, en plus, porter avec, une veste de moiré rouge et des bas rayés. Par-dessus le tout, je devais enfiler un long manteau brun aux boutons dorés. Notre talentueuse costumière n'avait été raisonnable que pour la chemise blanche dont le jabot n'était pas très étoffé. Lorsque je soulevai le tissu, une paire de gants, aussi jaunes que pantalon, tombèrent au sol. Elle voulait me transformer en arlequin ! Je fouillais donc dans les costumes pas encore rendus. Ce ne fut pas simple mais je réussis à trouver un knicker brun, plus foncé et plus neutre. Je cherchais également des bas unis, en vain, malheureusement. J'étais donc condamné à porter ses excentricités bigarrées.

Je me changeais rapidement et récupérais un ruban pour m'attacher les cheveux. Je les avais volontairement laissés pousser pour ne pas avoir à porter constamment ces affreuses perruques qui, malgré leur qualité, grattaient affreusement. J'avais eu un peu de mal à m'habituer aux longueurs, surtout depuis qu'ils m'arrivaient aux épaules et venaient sans cesse recouvrir mes yeux si je ne les attachais pas. C'était aussi une des raisons, certes de plus superficielles, qui me poussaient à vouloir en finir au plus vite avec la collecte. Une fois celle-ci terminée, je pourrai choisir, en tout cas plus souvent que maintenant, dans quelle époque me rendre, et je jure que je ne choisirai plus que celles où les cheveux longs n'étaient plus de rigueur.

Comme prévu, je n'avais mis qu'une quinzaine de minutes à me préparer. J'avais encore bien assez de temps avec que mon nouveau fardeau ne soit prêt. Je décidai donc de m'allonger pour fermer les yeux et profiter du calme pour faire le point. Il ne me restait que quatre voyageurs à collecter. Si les deux premières ne représentaient aucun problème particulier, il en était tout autrement pour les deux dernières. Tourmaline noire et Saphir, alias Paul de Villiers et Lucy Montrose. Paul était le petit frère d'oncle Falk, mais il ne devait lui ressembler en rien pour s'être laisser manipuler par une fille. Quoi que, de ce que j'avais pu attendre dernièrement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différents. Ce n'était, heureusement, pas un défaut dont j'avais hérité. C'était même plutôt l'inverse. J'avais tendance à faire tourner la tête de fille tout en gardant la mienne froide.

Paul et Lucy avaient soi-disant volé le chronographe pour empêcher la fermeture du Cercle. Dieu seul savait quelle folie leur avait traversé l'esprit. Il serait véritablement compliqué de négocier avec eux pour récupérer leur sang. Je serai obligé d'utiliser la force pour se faire. La présence de Charlotte, qui avait été entrainé aux mêmes arts de combat que moi, aurait été une aide précieuse pour leur faire face. Ils avaient, après tout, été eux-aussi formé pour les Veilleurs. Gwendolyn ne serait qu'un handicap. J'espérai sincèrement que les Veilleurs y penseraient avant de m'obliger à jouer les baby-sitters.

Je dus m'endormir car ce fut le vibreur de mon téléphone qui me réveilla. Un message de Charlotte s'afficha sur l'écran.

« Lady Arista dit que Gwendolyn va rencontrer le Comte. Les Veilleurs sont-ils tombés sur la tête ?! »

C'était également la question que je me posais depuis mon retour du passé. J'imaginais sans mal l'expression énervée de Charlotte, même sans émoticône. Charlotte ne « s'abaissait » jamais à mettre des smileys. « Nous avons tout un panel de mots et synonymes pour exprimer nos sentiments, avait-elle dit un jour. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants de 3 ans qui ont besoin d'images pour s'exprimer. Il suffit d'un minimum de vocabulaire ! ». Je l'avais trouvée un peu sévère. Il m'arrivait d'en utiliser lorsque je discuter avec mon frère, mais cela, je ne lui avouerai jamais.

« Je le pense. Au moins, le Comte mettra-t-il fin à ce stupide débat » répondis-je rapidement avant de ranger l'appareil.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Je m'excuse humblement pour vous avoir abandonné(e)s aussi longtemps. Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de publier les chapitres suivants avant aujourd'hui et je sais à quel point il peut être frustrant de ne pas avoir la fin d'un récit. Pour me faire pardonner voici les derniers chapitres. Tous en même temps, c'est Noël en mars !**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente que ce point de vue vous plaise et de ne pas avoir massacrer l'histoire de Kerstin Gier. Bon, ça peut toujours être le cas dans les derniers chapitres et si c'est ce que vous ressentez, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire. Toute critique est constructive.**

 **Wyneo, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre pour la suite de la relation entre Gideon et Gwen.**

 **Lou, je te remercie pour ce gentil commentaire et je suis heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise. Je suis parfaitement d'accord, Rouge Rubis manque de fanfictions francophones (de fanfictions tout court).**

 **Marion, j'aime beaucoup aussi les histoires qui montrent les points de vue des autres personnages, surtout quand le récit est à la base écrit à la première personne. Je me demande toujours ce que pense les autres. J'espère être rester fidèle à Gideon.**

 **Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

J'avais bien dormi une heure, il était temps d'aller voir où en était les autres. Dans le couloir, je rencontrai Mr George.

\- Gideon, tu es prêt mon garçon ? Falk m'a demandé de te remettre ceci à l'attention du Comte de Saint-Germain.

Mon costume de clown n'était-il pas assez voyant ? Je m'emparai du pli et le glissai dans une poche intérieure de ma veste.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à me préparer. J'en ai profité pour faire une sieste, répondis-je.

\- J'allais justement voir où en est notre jeune Rubis. Voudrais-tu m'y accompagner ? demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

Thomas George devait être le seul membre de la loge à être si heureux de la présence de Gwendolyn. Je l'avais toujours soupçonné de ne pas aimer Charlotte, j'en étais à présent quasiment certain.

\- Oh, et tu devrais te recoiffer, ajouta-t-il.

Je pestai. C'était aussi le problème avec les cheveux longs. On ne pouvait pas s'allonger cinq minutes sans ressembler à un épouvantail. Je glissai donc mes doigts à travers puis renouait le ruban.

Mr George était un petit homme qui ne marchait pas très vite. Je n'eu donc aucun mal à le rattraper, même en m'étant arrêté pour me recoiffer, et le dépassais arrivant le premier à l'atelier de Mme Rossini. Celui-ci n'était pas très grand mais il recelait pourtant d'un nombre de costumes chatoyants qui auraient fait pâlir de jalousie Royal National Theatre. Les cheveux vénitiens de la rondelette Mme Rossini survolaient un portant de tenues élisabéthaines. Au milieu de la pièce et le tournant le dos, se tenait Gwendolyn. Elle portait une robe à crinoline bleu pâle aux motifs floraux. L'envergure du jupon et le corset lui faisait une taille de guêpe. Pas qu'elle en est réellement besoin. Elle ne portait pas non plus de perruque. La costumière avait préféré remonter ses cheveux en un chignon bouclé très travaillé. Comment des cheveux aussi sombres pouvaient-ils briller autant ? Il paraissait soudain terriblement tentant d'enlever toutes les épingles pour y glisser mes doigts. Il était dommage que tout ce travail soit gâché par un chapeau aux allures de nid d'hirondelles.

Gwendolyn dû m'apercevoir car elle se retourna. Elle ne dit pourtant pas un mot, se contentant de m'observer à son tour. Heureusement pour moi. La robe possédait un magnifique décolleté mais la bienséance m'obligea à relever les yeux et j'eus soudain le souffle coupé. La couleur de la robe faisait ressortir l'azur de ses grands yeux bleus. J'avais menti à mon oncle tout à l'heure. Gwendolyn Shepherd était définitivement mon type de fille. Si on ne s'arrêtait qu'au physique, bien évidemment.

\- Chic chapeau ! me moquais-je pour faire bonne mesure.

Son regard jusque-là ébahi -les couleurs devaient sûrement lui piquer les yeux-, devint noir. Je ne pus m'échapper de sourire.

\- Merveilleux, dit Mr George derrière moi. Vous avez fait un travail magnifique madame Rossini.

\- Oui, je sais.

Elle s'était arrêtée dans le couloir, son chef d'œuvre à jupons prenant tout l'espace dans son minuscule atelier.

\- Joli ruban de velours, répliqua Gwendolyn faisant revenir mon regard sur elle. Mrs Counter, notre prof de géo, a exactement le même !

J'entendais bien la moquerie dans sa voix mais elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue elle-même que je sois si ridicule. Cela ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire. Elle avait un peu finalement un peu de répondant. Si je m'ennuyais, j'avais trouvé de quoi me divertir.

\- Oh, ce ruban n'est encore rien. Attends de me voir avec une perruque, lui répondis-je.

Je me retenais de grimacer. En plus de démanger, il y avait toujours un reste de poudre, utilisée pour la blanchir, qui me collait dans le cou.

\- Monsieur Gideon, je vous avais sorti le knickerbocker jaune citron, pas le foncé, s'irrita Madame Rossini avec son accent français.

Je savais déjà que lorsqu'elle était vraiment en colère elle pouvait se mettre à hurler et insulter les gens de sa langue natale. Cela nous avait beaucoup fait rire avec Charlotte, étant plus jeunes. Je me plaisais souvent à traduire ses répliques acerbes.

\- Un pantalon jaune avec une veste rouge, des bas à la Fifi Brindacier et un manteau brun à boutons dorés ? Tout cela m'a paru un peu trop coloré, expliquais-je d'une voix calme, habitué à ses excentricités.

\- L'homme rococo porte du coloré ! s'excita-t-elle avec un regard assassin. Et sur ce point, c'est moi l'experte, pas vous.

Bien, énervée comme elle l'était on ne partirait jamais tant qu'elle serait pas contentée. J'effaçai donc mon sourire en coin et répondais poliment.

\- Oui, madame Rossini. La prochaine fois, je vous écouterai.

J'hésitai à rajouter quelques mots en français, mais elle m'aurait trouvé bien trop flagorneur et je ne tenais pas à paraitre trop prétentieux devant la gamine. Pour le moment.

\- Où sont les gants de chamois jaunes ? continua la française d'une voix suspicieuse me faisant regretter ma précédente décision.

\- Oh, répondis-je en me donnant l'air penaud. Je pensais que si je ne mettais pas ce pantalon, je pouvais aussi me dispenser des gants.

\- Mais naturellement ! continua-t-elle en faisant claquer sa langue. Je me félicite de votre sens de la mode, jeune homme. Mais ici, il ne s'agit pas de goût…

Mais d'AU-THEN-TI-CI-TE. C'était son terme préféré. Elle devait l'utiliser au moins dix fois par jour.

\- …, mais d'authenticité. D'autre part, j'ai fait très attention à ce que toutes les couleurs choisies vous aillent bien au teint, jeune ingrat.

Qu'elles m'aillent bien au teint ? Je me rappelais de la couleur jaune canari de ce pantalon et de ces gants. Devais-je m'inquiétais pour ma santé si cette couleur-là m'allait bien au teint. En plus de toutes les autres, soit-dit en passant. Madame Rossini me prenait-elle pour une perruche ?

\- Merci, merci beaucoup, madame Rossini, intervint Gwendolyn.

Qui était la flatteuse maintenant ?

\- Ah, mon petit cou de cygne, ce fut un plaisir pour moi ! Toi, au moins, tu sais apprécier mon travail.

Bien, elle avait réussi à se mettre Mme Rossini dans la poche en une heure alors que Charlotte n'y arrivait toujours pas. C'était pratiquement un exploit. A moins que la couturière ne fasse du favoritisme à cause des formes de la jeune fille qui laissait plus de place à l'imagination que sa cousine. Je dérivais clairement. Gideon, ressaisis-toi !

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, miss Gwendolyn, annonça Mr George.

Au vu du clin d'œil qu'il lui lança, elle avait aussi réussi à toucher le vieil homme. Ils devaient tous reprendre leurs esprits, cette fille sortait de nulle part et restait une Montrose. D'ailleurs je me souvenais de la condition ridicule du docteur White.

\- Nous allons d'abord lui bander les yeux, intervins-je en posant la main sur le chapeau pour le lui retirer.

\- Le docteur White y tient, assura Mr George à la jeune fille.

Oui ce cher docteur était un peu parano de mon humble avis. Pas que je fasse confiance à la nouvelle arrivante. Je doutais en revanche de sa capacité à retrouver son chemin toute seule dans les souterrains.

\- Mais vous allez ruiner sa coiffure ! s'exclama Mme Rossini en repoussant mes doigts d'une tape accompagner d'un « Tiens ». Vous voulez donc aussi lui arracher les cheveux de la tête ? Jamais entendu parler d'épingle à chapeau ? Voilà ! dit-elle en tendant à Mr George le chapeau et l'épingle. Surtout, portez-moi ça avec précaution !

J'espérais pour Gwendolyn qu'elle sache se servir d'une épingle à chapeau, car, en voyant la taille de la dite épingle, elle risquait de se transpercer le crâne.

Je passai derrière pour elle mettre le bandeau. J'effleurai sa joue et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait la peau douce, puis passais mes mains à l'arrière de ses cheveux soyeux. Je devais absolument arrêtez de penser des choses pareilles à son sujet.

Un « aie » me fit revenir sur terre. Je devais lui avoir tirer les cheveux en faisant le nœud.

\- Pardon. Tu y vois encore ? questionnais-je.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de voir où nous allons ?

\- Tu ne dois pas savoir où se trouve le chronographe, lui expliquais-je avant de poser ma main dans son dos en la poussant légèrement pour lui faire comprendre d'avancer. Une mesure superflue, d'après moi. La maison est vrai labyrinthe. Jamais de la vie tu n'arriverais à retrouver cet endroit. Et de toute façon, pour Mr George…

Et Mme Rossini apparemment - mais qui se souciait vraiment de l'avis de la couturière ? elle n'avait pas voix au chapitre dans le Cercle -.

\- …, tu es au-dessus de tout soupçon.

En y réfléchissant bien Mr George se laissait sûrement trop facilement berner par sa naïveté et son visage de jeune ingénue. Il y avait un point sur lequel j'étais d'accord avec le docteur White : si elle ne semblait représenter aucun risque pour l'instant, sous les ordres dans un cerveau plus grand que le sien, elle pouvait devenir un plus grand danger. Après tout il ne fallait pas oublier qu'avec les voyages dans le temps, le fait d'être aujourd'hui un ange innocent ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le resterait et donc qu'elle l'était aujourd'hui. C'était à vous donner des maux de tête.

Nous n'avions pas encore atteint les tunnels lorsqu'un autre « aie » me sortit de mes pensées.

\- Prends-lui donc la main, Gideon, bougre d'empoté, me rabroua Mr George. Ce n'est tout de même pas un caddie.

Il avait raison mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à l'avouer. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et la sentit tressaillir. Peut-être aurais-je dû la prévenir de mon geste ?

\- C'est bon, expliquais-je. Ce n'est que moi. Maintenant, on va descendre quelques marches. Attention !

Je restais à ses côtés pour tenter de la guider au mieux. Je sentais son épaule frôler la mienne à chaque pas et devais me concentrer pour ne pas marcher sur sa jupe. Son énorme jupon envahissait pratiquement toute la largeur du passage. Sa main était chaude dans la mienne mais légèrement tremblante. Elle était nerveuse et je pouvais le comprendre. Lors de ma première rencontre avec le Comte j'avais été seul et la nervosité m'avait pratiquement paralysé. J'étais pourtant pleinement préparé, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de Gwendolyn. De plus, j'avais su à quoi m'attendre au sujet du chronographe et on ne m'avait pas bandé les yeux.

A force de tourner, descendre, tourner, et marcher encore et encore, je me confortais dans l'idée que ce bandeau ne servait à rien. Elle n'aurait jamais pu retrouver son chemin dans ce dédale.

Je regardais son visage. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de ressemblance avec Charlotte. Peut-être quelques taches de rousseur sur une peau pâle que les néons faisaient ressortir. Sa chevelure d'ébène chatoyait même sous la lumière artificielle. Elle devait l'avoir hérité de son père puisque, toutes les Montroses que j'avais rencontrées, dans le présent ou le passé, avaient les mêmes cheveux roux. Toutes sans exceptions.

Gwendolyn bascula soudain en avant. Je l'attrapai par la taille et la ramenai contre moi comme je pus avec cet effroyable jupon. Etait-elle donc si maladroite qu'elle ne pouvait pas descendre une marche ? Un parfum de vanille envahit mes narines.

\- Attention à la marche ! prévins-je avant de me rappeler qu'elle avait les yeux bandés.

\- Ah, merci, j'avais remarqué. J'ai failli me tordre le pied, s'énerva-t-elle.

Mais je ne réagis pas, trop absorbé par la coloration de ses joues pâles sous l'émotion. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas un point commun avec sa cousine. Charlotte restait toujours de marbre, alors qu'on pouvait lire toutes les émotions de Gwendolyn sur son visage sans même avoir besoin de ses yeux. Ce devait être une piètre menteuse.

Mr George me tendit le chapeau de la jeune fille et je me rendis compte qu'il me parlait mais je n'entendis que la fin

\- Je vais aider Gwendolyn.

Lorsqu'il s'empara de la main de la jeune femme, je leur tournai le dos et continuai mon chemin. Gwendolyn semblait se déplacer avec beaucoup plus d'aisance soudainement. Une vague d'agacement me traversa. Quelle attitude puérile ! Je prenais volontairement un détour, sous le froncement de sourcils de Mr George, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir nous faire perdre du temps.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle du chronographe, le docteur White nous y attendait déjà mais aucune trace d'oncle Falk.

\- Voilà, nous y sommes, annonça Mr George dans mon dos.

\- Joli comme un matin de printemps, me lança le Dr White avec un sourire en coin.

\- Merci, répondis-je en accentuant ma réponse d'une révérence. C'est le tout dernier cru de Paris. En fait, j'aurais dû porter aussi un pantalon et des gants jaunes, mais je n'en ai tout simplement pas eu la force.

Et je ne l'aurais sûrement jamais, me dis-je en revoyant ces horreurs soufrées.

\- Mme Rossini est furieuse, annonça Mr George.

\- Gideon ! gronda la voix de mon oncle qui venait d'apparaitre derrière le Dr White.

Mr George avait dû le voir arriver. Le traitre ! Il me faisait payer pour le cheminement, j'en étais sûr.

\- Un pantalon jaune, oncle Falk, répétais-je en tentant de lui faire comprendre l'énormité de la chose.

\- Tu ne risques pas de croiser d'anciens camarades de classe qui pourraient se moquer de toi, remarqua Falk.

Il n'avait pas tort, mais me promener dans Temple avec cet accoutrement ? Jamais. Mon déguisement était déjà suffisamment ridicule avec ses bas à rayures. Même s'ils ne valaient pas le monstre à plume que je tenais encore dans les mains.

\- Je sais, concédais-je en jetant le chapeau sur une lubie. Plutôt des types qui portent des redingotes à broderies roses et qui trouvent ça du dernier chic.

J'imaginais bien ce cher Comte de Saint Germain, tout fier qu'il était, avec ses immondes gants jaunes ; ou bien le célèbre Léopard Noir, garde du Comte, dans une redingote à fleurs. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à ces images.

\- Le bleu te va à ravir, Gwendolyn, déclara oncle Falk. Vraiment exceptionnelle, la façon dont Mme Rossini a arrangé tes cheveux.

\- Hmm…merci, répondit-elle en rougissant encore.

Cette fille ne faisait que rougir. Elle n'avait aucun maintien de ses émotions ! J'étais sûr qu'avec un ou deux compliments de plus, elle se mettrait à glousser.

\- Dépêchons-nous ! Je meurs de chaud dans ces habits, expliquais-je en ouvrant un pan de mon manteau.

La chaleur montait vite dans cette pièce du sous-sol, sans fenêtre et sans aération.

\- Place-toi ici, ordonnais-je à Gwendolyn en lui désignant la table centrale.

Il y avait peu de meubles dans la pièce. Seulement la table, quelques chaises et une armoire. A côté de celle-ci se trouvait le coffre qui contenait habituellement le chronographe protégé d'un tissu épais. Le Docteur White le sortit de son tissu en velours rouge et le déposa sur la table, face à Gwendolyn.

\- J'ai procédé à tous les réglages, annonça-t-il. Vous disposez d'une fenêtre de temps de trois heures.

Bien, si tout se passait bien, je pourrais présenter le nouveau Rubis et m'entretenir avec le Comte de l'évolution de ma mission. Peut-être aurait-il une idée pour m'aider à convaincre Jade et Opale.

\- C'est ça le chronographe ?! s'exclama Gwendolyn. Si petit ?

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Une cabine téléphonique ? Le chronographe avait la taille d'une horloge mais aussi un mécanisme bien plus compliqué. On pouvait admirer des rouages, clapets et boutons ainsi que les pierres précieuses représentant chacune un membre du Cercle des voyageurs. C'était un magnifique appareil de bois et de métal, serti de soleil, lunes et étoiles, et de motifs cabalistiques.

\- Il pèse quatre kilos et demi, expliqua le Dr White avec la fierté d'un père. Et, pour prévenir ta question, oui, toutes les pierres sont vraies. Ce rubis fait à lui seul six carats.

\- Gideon va y aller en premier, informa oncle Falk. Mot de passe ?

\- Qua redit nescitis, répondis-je sans hésitation.

\- Gwendolyn ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui ?

Elle avait l'air complètement perdue.

\- Le mot de passe ! s'impatienta Falk.

\- Quel mot de passe ?

Pitié, je venais de le lui donner. Elle avait quand même une certaine capacité de mémorisation, non ? A moins qu'elle ne souffre d'un trouble de l'attention ?

\- Qua redit nescitis, répéta mon oncle. Le mot de passe des Veilleurs pour ce 24 septembre.

\- Nous sommes le 6 avril, rétorqua-t-elle.

Cette fois, je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle était clairement limitée. Je n'avais pas voulu croire Charlotte mais c'était le cas. Je me demandais si cette simple présentation n'allait pas finalement tourner à la catastrophe.

\- Nous allons atterrir le 24 septembre, au beau milieu de ces murs, tentais-je de lui expliquer. Pour éviter que les Veilleurs nous raccourcissent d'une tête, nous devons connaître le mot de passe. Qua redit nescitis. Répète !

\- Qua redit nescitis.

Hallujah ! Bon, en gardant un œil sur elle, je pourrais peut-être limiter les dégâts finalement.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle se moquait de moi, là ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Dis-moi, tu ne fais pas de latin à l'école ?

\- Non, répondit-elle comme si c'était naturel.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas l'heure de son retour, traduit le Dr White

\- Une traduction élégante, affirma Mr George. On pourrait dire aussi : Vous ne savez pas quand…

\- Messieurs ! coupa fort heureusement oncle Falk en tapotant sa montre. On ne peut pas s'éterniser ici. Es-tu prêt, Gideon ?

Evidemment que j'étais prêt, mais j'avais un énorme doute en ce qui la concernait, elle. Je tendis ma main au Dr White. Celui-ci ouvrit un clapet et posa mon index dans l'ouverture. Un léger bourdonnement se fit entendre quand les engrenages se mirent en marche à l'intérieur de l'engin. Cela me faisait parfois penser à un orgue de barbarie. Le diamant s'éclaira et m'éblouis.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

J'atterris dans la même pièce mais toute lumière avait disparu. J'avais heureusement pris un paquet d'allumettes avant de me rendre à l'atelier de Mme Rossini. Quelques secondes après mon arrivée, je distinguai la forme de Gwendolyn apparaitre dans la pièce. Je m'approchai et posai ma main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter

\- Qua-truc-machin-truc-chouette. C'est toi, Gideon ? chuchota-t-elle.

Elle n'avait absolument rien retenu du mot de passe. Ce n'était guère étonnant vu ces qualités d'assimilation limitées.

\- Qui d'autre ? répondis-je en lâchant son épaule pour me diriger vers la sortie. Bravo, tu n'es pas tombée !

Je me souvenais des égratignures que j'avais récoltées lors de mes premiers sauts. On avait l'impression de voyager sur des montagnes russes et le sens de l'équilibre était difficile à récupérer les premières fois. J'étais plus impressionné encore qu'elle y arrive avec sa monstrueuse robe.

Je tâtonnai dans le vide jusqu'à sentir le mur sous mes doigts et craquai une allumette. Comme je m'y attendais une torche était accrochée à côté de la porte.

\- Cool. Tu l'as apportée aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était sérieuse ? Elle m'avait vu me trimballer avec cet énorme morceau de bois peut-être ?

\- Non. Elle était déjà là. Tiens-moi ça, lui ordonnais-je en lui tendant la torche.

J'espérais vivement qu'elle mette sa maladresse de côté quelques minutes et qu'elle ne s'enflamme pas tout entière, le temps que je trouve cette fichue clé. Ah, dans la poche de ma redingote. J'ouvris délicatement la porte, du moins aussi délicatement que l'on pouvait ouvrir une porte en bois moyenâgeuse.

\- Doucement, avertis-je.

Je jetai un regard dans le couloir mais tout était dans le noir. Personne ne semblait faire de ronde ici.

\- On dirait une odeur de pourri, déclara Gwendolyn.

\- Mais non ! Allez, viens ! dictai-je en récupérant la torche après avoir refermé la porte.

\- Tu ne veux pas me bander de nouveau les yeux ? demanda-t-elle.

Je souris. Après le cirque qu'elle avait fait tout à l'heure ? Maintenant que Mr George n'était plus là pour vérifier mes faits et gestes, je comptais bien me passer de jouer les guides d'aveugle. En plus d'être complétement inutile – même avec la torche on n'y voyait quasiment rien – si je devais sortir mon épée, elle ne ferait que me ralentir plus encore.

\- Il fait nuit noire ici, comment pourrais-tu te repérer ? Raison de plus pour ne pas me quitter d'un pouce, répondis-je. Dans trois heures au plus tard, il faudra être de retour ici.

A mon grand étonnement, elle garda le silence tout au long du chemin. Cela me permit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées. Oncle Falk avait écrit une lettre à l'attention du Comte pour lui résumer la situation mais c'était à moi qu'il poserait des questions et exposerait sa déception. Le Comte était un érudit, un homme qui s'imposait beaucoup et demandait donc tout autant à ses disciples. J'étais loin d'être serein à l'idée de lui présenter son tant attendu Rubis.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt au bout du tunnel où se trouvaient deux hommes en armures. Ces dernières étaient déjà bien obsolètes et rouillées pour l'époque.

\- Halte-là, nous arrêta l'un des gardes en pointant sa hallebarde vers nous.

\- Nous devons parler au maître, annonçais-je. Pour une affaire urgente.

\- Mot de passe ? demanda le deuxième garde.

\- Qua redit nescitis.

\- Vous pouvez passer, déclara le premier garde en nous libérant le chemin.

Comme les couloirs suivants étaient éclairés de torche, je fixai la nôtre sur le mur et pressai le pas.

\- On se croirait dans un film d'horreur. Mon cœur s'est presque arrêté de battre. Je pensais que ces machins-là servaient de décoration ! Je veux dire… les armures ne sont pas vraiment modernes au XVIIIème siècle, non ? Et pas vraiment utiles non plus, je pense.

\- Les gardes portent ça par tradition, expliquai-je. C'est toujours le cas de nos jours.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais vu de chevalier en armure.

Elle n'avait découvert Temple qu'il y a quelques heures, pensait-elle en avoir percé tous les secrets en moins d'une journée ? Même sin on la laissait faire, ce qui ne serait jamais le cas, il lui faudrait au minimum quelques semaines pour en faire le tour.

Gwendolyn marchait vraiment à une allure de grand-mère. Pensait-elle que nous étions là pour faire du tourisme, peut-être ? Ne m'avait-elle pas entendu quand j'avais précisé que nous n'avions que trois heures ?

\- Presse-toi un peu, m'énervais-je.

\- Qui est ce maitre ? demanda-t-elle sans pour autant accélérer.

\- L'Ordre a un grand maître qui le préside. A cette époque, il s'agit naturellement du Comte en personne. L'Ordre est encore récent, ça ne fait que trente-sept ans que le Comte l'a créé. Plus tard, la présidence a été reprise par des membres de la famille de Villiers, expliquai-je

Elle se tut une seconde et je cru qu'elle en avait fini avec ses questions mais c'était apparemment mal la connaître.

\- Et aujourd'hui ? Hmm, je veux dire, à notre époque ? Qui est le grand-maître ?

\- Pour le moment, c'est mon oncle Falk. Il a remplacé lord Montrose, ton grand-père.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle semblait vraiment surprise. N'avait-elle vraiment aucune idée de la place de sa famille dans l'Ordre ou était-ce de la comédie ?

\- Et lady Arista ? Quel poste occupe-t-elle dans l'Ordre ?

\- Aucun. Les femmes ne sont pas admises dans la loge. Les membres de la famille les plus proches font bien partie du Cercle extérieur des initiés, mais ils n'ont pas droit à la parole.

C'était un fonctionnement que je trouvais moi-même archaïque au XXIème siècle mais, tout comme les gardes en armures, il s'agissait d'un des fondements de la loge. Même Charlotte, aussi impliquée soit-elle depuis son enfance, n'avait pas le droit d'assister à une réunion du Cercle intérieur. Et le Rubis, même membres du Cercle des Douze, n'y aurait pas plus accès. Alors leur grand-mère, lady Arista, toute veuve d'un ancien grand-maître qu'elle était, n'y avait certainement pas sa place.

\- Pourquoi au juste appelez-vous toujours votre grand-mère « lady Arista » ? demandais-je curieux. Pourquoi pas Granma ou Granny, comme tout le monde ?

J'avais toujours pensé que c'était un tic de langage de Charlotte pour me montrer qu'elle venait d'une toute aussi importante famille que celle des De Villiers.

\- C'est comme ça, dit-elle. Pourquoi la loge est-elle interdite aux femmes ?

J'entendis des pas venir vers nous.

\- Boucle-la un instant ! dictai-je

\- Pardon ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Elle aurait encore trouvé une excuse pour continuer à déblatérer. Les pas se rapprochaient vite. Je portai la main sur le pommeau de mon épée, prêt à dégainer. En haut de l'escalier qui nous surplombait, deux hommes surgirent l'épée à la main. Ils devaient nous avoir entendus. J'espérais qu'ils n'en avaient pas trop appris.

Avec leurs perruques et leurs tenues colorées, couverts de fleurs de lilas, et leur redingote jaune canari, je n'arrivais pas à les prendre au sérieux malgré leurs épées brandies.

\- Bonjour, lançais-je naturellement sans portant lâcher mon arme.

\- Mot de passe ! cria l'un des hommes.

\- Mais vous êtes déjà venu hier, dit l'autre en s'approchant de moi. Ou votre jeune frère. La ressemblance est frappante.

\- C'est ce garçon qui peut surgir du néant ? demanda le premier.

Je ne me souvenais pas de leur visage. J'avais dû les rencontrer lors de ma première visite au Comte il y a deux ans.

\- Disons que je connais dans cette maison des chemins que vous ignorez, dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire. Moi et ma compagne, nous devons parler au maître. D'une affaire urgente.

\- Il n'y a que les ânes pour se nommer en premier, murmura Gwendolyn persuadée que je ne l'entendais pas.

Mon sourire s'élargit.

\- Le mot de passe ? redemanda l'homme déguisé en canari.

\- Qua redit nescitis.

Les deux hommes rengainèrent leurs armes et nous ouvrirent le passage. L'escalier menait vers le rez-de-chaussée et nous pûmes enfin retrouver la lumière du jour. Nous nous dirigeâmes à nouveau vers des marches, et je laissai Gwendolyn passer la première pour ne pas risquer de nouvelle remarque sur mon manque de galanterie.

\- Tu t'es déjà trouvé ici hier ? chuchota-t-elle

\- Pour eux, il s'agit d'hier. Pour moi, ça fait presque deux ans, répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu étais venu faire ?

\- Je me suis présenté au Comte pour lui apprendre qu'on avait volé le chronographe.

Je me souvenais de sa colère alors. Mais elle était vite passée. Heureusement que le deuxième chronographe, qui m'avait permis d'arriver jusqu'à lui, avait pu être réparé. J'espérais que la présentation de son Rubis se présenterait mieux.

\- Il n'a pas dû trouver ça super, remarqua Gwendolyn

\- Il l'a pris avec plus de flegme que je ne le craignais. Et la première frayeur passée, il était ravi de savoir que l'autre chronographe était un état de marche et que nous avions donc encore une chance de pouvoir mener tout cela à bon terme.

\- Où est donc le chronographe maintenant ? Je veux dire… à cet instant de cette époque ?

Elle était d'une curiosité sans limite. Peut-être un peu trop ? Néanmoins elle avait des années de retard à rattraper. Je ne savais pas quelles idées avaient en tête sa mère lorsqu'elle avait décidé de mentir à tout le monde mais elle n'avait fait que compliquer les choses.

\- Sans doute quelque part dans ce bâtiment. Le Comte ne s'en sépare jamais longtemps, car il doit lui aussi élapser pour s'éviter des sauts incontrôlés dans le temps.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas rapporter le chronographe d'ici dans le futur ?

\- Pour de multiples raisons, assurais-je. Les plus importantes sont évidentes. L'une des douze règles d'or des Veilleurs stipulent que le continuum ne doit jamais être interrompu. Si nous emportions le chronographe dans le futur, le Comte et les voyageurs dans le temps nés après lui seraient obligés de se débrouiller sans lui.

\- Oui, mais personne ne pourrait plus le voler.

C'était une idée vraiment simpliste de la chose. Je secouai la tête.

\- On voit bien que tu t'es peu intéressée à la nature du temps. Il y a des chaînes d'événements qu'il serait dangereux d'interrompre. Au pire des cas, il serait bien possible que tu ne naisses pas.

\- Je comprends, conclu-t-elle à ma grande surprise.

Je n'étais pas pleinement convaincu qu'elle ait vraiment compris le principe du continuum. J'aurai été tenté de la taquiner pour m'en assurer mais nous étions pratiquement arrivés. Mr Canari discuta quelques instants avec des gardes qui nous dévisagèrent avec une curiosité évidente puisqu'ils se remirent à chuchoter après notre passage. L'homme avait dû les avertir de notre capacité à surgir du néant. Il frappa à la porte d'une porte qui à notre époque, était celle du bureau de Mr George.

Derrière le bureau se trouvait un homme se prenant pour un perroquet : une redingote turquoise surmontée d'une veste à fleur ainsi qu'un knickerbocker rouge et des bas rayés. Il était hors de question que Mme Rossini m'habille comme ça un jour. Cet arc-en-ciel était chapeauté d'une perruque blonde qui donnait à l'ensemble encore moins de crédibilité.

\- Monsieur le secrétaire, interpela Mr. Canari. C'est le visiteur d'hier et il connait le nouveau mot de passe.

Le secrétaire me dévisagea, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

\- Comment pouvez-vous connaître le mot de passe ? Nous l'avons donné il y a seulement deux heures et personne n'a quitté la maison depuis. Toutes les entrées sont strictement surveillées. Et qui est celle-ci ? Les femmes n'ont pas le droit d'entrer ici.

Gwendolyn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et sûrement se présenter mais je m'interposai en l'attrapant par le bras. Nous n'avions pas le temps pour les présentations. De plus, moins il y avait de personnes nous connaissant dans le passé et mieux ce serait.

\- Nous devons parler au Comte. Pour une affaire urgente. Très urgente

\- Ils sont venus d'en bas, rajouta le Canari en se croyant discret

Le perroquet-secrétaire se leva d'un bond et se tordit les mains.

\- Le Comte n'est pas dans la maison, dit-il. Nous pourrions envoyer un messager

\- Non, nous devons lui parler en personne. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'envoyer des messagers et d'attendre leur retour. Où le Comte se trouve-t-il actuellement ?

\- Chez lord Brompton, dans sa nouvelle maison de Wigmore Street. Une entrevue de la plus haute importance, qu'il a sollicitée immédiatement après votre visite d'hier.

Merde ! Pourquoi nous avoir demandé et envoyé à cet instant si le Comte n'était même pas présent. Wigmore Street n'était pas réellement la porte à côté. Peut-être qu'avec un moyen de transport assez rapide et en se concentrant sur la présentation de Gwendolyn et l'avancée de la mission, les quelques minutes restantes suffiraient.

\- Il nous fait une calèche pour Wigmore Street. Sans tarder, réclamais-je.

\- Je peux vous en faire venir une, dit le perroquet-secrétaire.

Il fit un signe de tête à Mr. Canari.

\- Occupe-toi de cela personnellement, Wilbour.

\- Mais… le temps ne nous est-il pas compté ? demanda Gwendolyn. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux revenir une autre fois ?

Elle n'avait pas tort mais le Cercle, et donc le Comte, avait expressément demandé que la rencontre se fasse aujourd'hui pour une bonne raison. Elle m'était, certes, totalement inconnue mais je leur faisais confiance.

\- Non, répondis-je.

D'ailleurs une balade en calèche était une aventure très exaltante. J'avais hâte de la lui faire découvrir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette perspective et j'ajoutais donc gaiement.

\- Nous avons encore deux heures et demie. En route pour Wigmore Street !

Nous traversâmes Londres grâce à un attelage de quatre chevaux. On ressentait plus vivement l'effet de la vitesse dans une calèche que dans une automobile. Les cahots sur les routes pavées, les croisements avec les autres carrioles dans des rues si étroites qu'on avait l'impression qu'aucune des deux embarcations ne pouvaient passer, les éclaboussements des flaques d'eau et de boue, tout cela accentuait cette impression de vélocité. J'aurais aimé conduire moi-même mais Wilbour-Canari semblait expert en conduite de calèche et je me plaisais à observer les réactions de Gwendolyn face au Londres du XVIIIème siècle.

\- C'est le Kingsway, dis-je. Méconnaissable, n'est-ce pas ?

Wilbour dépassa un attelage de bœufs et une autre calèche prouvant son adresse aux rênes. Cependant dans la manœuvre Gwendolyn fut projetée sur moi. Encore une fois je pus sentir la douceur de ses cheveux ainsi qu'un parfum de vanille et d'autres choses que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Malheureusement elle se redressa et s'écarta bien vite.

\- Ce type se prend pour Ben Hur, ma parole, grinça-t-elle.

\- Conduire une calèche procure un immense plaisir, expliquais-je. Et c'est encore plus amusant en voiture découverte. Je préfère le phaéton.

Avec le vent fouettant nos visages. Bien sûr, cette pluie aurait un peu atténué le plaisir. Ces tenues d'époque avaient la fâcheuse tendance de s'imbiber comme des éponges.

\- Je crois que je préfère une Jaguar, soupira-t-elle avec une grimace.

Peut-être n'était-elle pas faire pour l'aventure finalement. Charlotte m'avait bien prévenu qu'elle était ce genre de fille que seuls les magasins et les films intéressaient, et qui ne parlaient que de la vie des autres avec ses amies.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à Wigmore Street. Le laquais de la maison ouvrit la porte mais avant même que nous ayons pu mettre un pied dehors.

\- Je regrette mais Lord Brompton est sorti.

\- Nous savons qu'il est ici en compagnie d'un visiteur important. Menez-nous à eux urgemment ou vous risqueriez de perdre votre place dans cette maison avant ce soir.

J'en profitais pour lui tendre ma bague à sceau pour qu'il puisse nous présenter auprès du Comte tout en lui enjoignant de se dépêcher.

\- Tu as une chevalière à toi ? demanda Gwendolyn visiblement surprise alors que le laquais nous avait laissé seuls dans le hall.

\- Oui, naturellement. Tu te sens nerveuse ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Je me souvins de ma première rencontre avec le Comte. Il était véritablement impressionnant et le fait de se retrouver face à l'homme grâce à qui toute notre entreprise était possible était un véritable honneur.

Gwendolyn tâtonna sa coiffure qui devait tenir grâce à un échafaudage d'épingles et de laque. Elle pouvait bien faire semblant, il était évident qu'elle était nerveuse.

\- Elle est au poil, la rassurai-je avec un sourire.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Notre cuisinière s'appelle aussi Brompton, éluda-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Oui, le monde est petit.

Le laquais descendit l'escalier précipitamment et annonça :

\- Ces messieurs vous attendent, sir.

Nous le suivîmes au premier étage.

\- Peut-il vraiment lire les pensées, chuchota soudain Gwendolyn

\- Le laquais ? répondit-je sur le même ton sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne parlait pas de lui. J'espère que non. J'étais juste en train de me dire qu'il avait l'air d'une belette.

Mon trait d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère paru fonctionner car elle me décocha un sourire.

\- Pas le laquais, dit-elle ensuite. Le Comte.

J'acquiesçai.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit.

C'était une rumeur assez répandue mais je n'en avais jamais fait l'expérience. Ou alors il n'avait jamais rien eu à redire à mes pensées.

\- Est-ce qu'il a déjà lu tes pensées ?

\- Si c'est le cas, je ne m'en suis pas aperçu.

Le laquais ouvrit la porte et fit une profonde révérence. Gwendolyn s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte. Elle devait être réellement nerveuse. Après tout, elle ne savait rien du Comte hormis ce que sa mère avait bien pu lui dire et que ne semblait pas très rassurant. Elle savait également qu'il était le chef de la loge secrète dans laquelle elle se retrouvait à présent coincée. Je la poussais délicatement sur le seuil en tentant de l'encourager.

\- Honneur aux dames.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Elle s'avança de quelques pas avant de se figer à nouveau. Je la suivie directement. Le laquais referma la porte derrière nous après une autre révérence. Le Comte de Saint-Germain était accompagné de Lord Brompton, un homme que l'on pourrait qualifier de bien en chair pour rester poli, et d'un homme plus jeune sans perruque. Sûrement le célèbre Léopard Noir. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'année, des yeux noirs de jais qui ressortaient sur un visage pâle et anguleux. Son regard sombre, sûrement conséquence d'un excès de consommation de belladone, mettait assez mal à l'aise et je me promis de ne pas laisser Gwendolyn seule avec lui.

Je m'inclinai face à eux. Ils me rendirent la salutation mais Gwendolyn ne bougea pas. Bien évidemment, elle ne connaissait rien aux règles de bienséance. Fort heureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne sembla s'en offusquer.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite, mon jeune ami, dit le Comte en souriant. Lord Brompton puis-je vous présenter l'arrière-arrière-petit-fils de mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils ? Gideon de Villiers.

\- Lord Brompton, saluai-je en m'inclinant à nouveau.

\- Je trouve que mon lignage s'est magnifiquement développé, du moins optiquement parlant, continua le Comte. Il semble que j'ai eu tout de même la main heureuse dans le choix de ma dame de cœur. Son nez outrageusement crochu a complètement disparu avec le temps.

Il était vrai que je ne connaissais aucun de Villiers avec le nez crochu. Nous avions tous un physique relativement avantageux.

\- Ah, mon cher Comte ! Voilà que vous essayez encore de m'impressionner avec vos histoires incroyables, dit lord Brompton tout en se laissant retomber sur une chaise que je cru voir s'affaisser sous son poids. Mais je n'ai rien contre. On ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous. Vous n'êtes pas avare de surprises.

Le Comte rit et se tourna vers son acolyte.

\- Lord Brompton est un incorrigible incrédule, mon cher Miro ! Nous allons devoir réfléchir un peu plus pour le persuader de notre affaire.

Ledit Miro répondit en roumain mais je ne compris pas exactement ce qu'il dit. Ce devait être drôle car le Comte éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

\- Lui, mon cher arrière-petit-fils, c'est mon grand ami, mon ami de cœur Miro Rakoczy, plus connu dans les Annales sous le nom de Léopard noir.

Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé sur son identité. Nous nous saluâmes une nouvelle fois.

\- Enchanté.

Le Comte s'intéressa ensuite de plus près à Gwendolyn. Bizarrement je me senti presqu'aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle devait l'être quand il la détailla.

\- Et toi, jolie fille, tu es donc notre Rubis. Une descendante de cette bonne dame Jeanne d'Urfé. On m'avait dit que tu avais les cheveux roux, dit le Comte en français.

Gwendolyn ne répondit rien. Elle semblait affreusement concentrée pour une fois et je pouvais presque voir les rouages de son cerveau mouliner dans le vide. Je me souvins alors qu'elle n'était pas une élève des plus studieuses d'après Charlotte.

\- Elle ne comprend pas le français, expliquai-je en français également. Et elle n'est pas la jeune fille que vous attendiez.

\- Comment cela se peut-il ? dit le comte en secouant la tête. Tout cela est vraiment inacceptable.

\- Malheureusement, c'est la fausse jeune fille qui a été préparée au cours de ses dernières années. Il s'agit d'une erreur regrettable.

\- Une erreur ? De toute façon, tout cela ne me paraît être qu'une erreur.

\- C'est Gwendolyn Shepherd, une cousine de ladite Charlotte Montrose dont je vous ai entretenu hier. Elle est née prématurément le jour prévu.

\- Donc aussi une petite-fille de Lord Montrose, le dernier maître de ma loge, si je me souviens bien. Tout comme l'était la maudite Saphir !

Le Comte semblait énervé, mais il aurait été incroyable qu'il en soit autrement. Il s'agissait tout de même de l'œuvre de sa vie.

\- Le fait que deux descendantes de la même branche soient nées le même jour, et que ce soit la prématurée qui ait hérité du gène est ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, continua le Comte.

\- Nos scientifiques disent qu'il est parfaitement possible qu'un double génétique soit…

Le Comte leva la main pour m'interrompre.

\- Je sais, je sais ! D'après les lois de la science, ce serait possible. Mais je ne sens tout de même pas ça très bien. Il en allait exactement de même pour moi. Donc, pas de français ? demanda-t-il à Gwendolyn en allemand.

Elle n'était pas plus apte à lui répondre qu'en français et le Comte s'en aperçut très vite.

\- Pourquoi est-elle si mal préparée ? demanda-t-il énervé.

\- Elle n'est pas préparée du tout, Comte. Elle ne parle aucune langue étrangère, répondis-je en allemand également. Et elle est totalement ignorante sur tous les plans. Charlotte et Gwendolyn sont nées le même jour. On a fait l'erreur de penser que Gwendolyn était née un jour après, répétai-je doutant soudain de mon français que je savais pourtant impeccable.

\- Mais comment a-t-on pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? exulta le Comte en repassant à l'anglais. Pourquoi ne puis-je me départir du sentiment que les Veilleurs de ton époque ne prennent pas leur travail au sérieux ?

\- Je pense que la réponse se trouve dans cette lettre, annonçai-je en sortant l'enveloppe cachetée qu'oncle Falk m'avait chargé de transmettre.

Le Comte s'en empara sans quitter Gwendolyn des yeux. Trop mal à l'aise et honteuse sûrement, elle détournait le regard pour observer ce qui l'entourait. Après avoir décacheté la lettre et commencé sa lecture, le Comte se mit à soupirer, levant de temps en temps les yeux sur Gwendolyn qui faisait semblant de rien. Pour une fois, j'étais plutôt ravi de son silence, au moins ne s'enfonçait-elle pas dans sa bêtise. J'espérai que mon oncle avait été suffisamment explicite dans sa missive pour que toutes les explications ne reposent pas sur moi.

Lord Brompton et le Léopard s'étaient rapprochés, sûrement curieux du contenu de la lettre. Si le Lord tentait de lire au-dessus de l'épaule du Comte, dans une tentative désastreuse d'étirer son énorme cou, Rakoczy se contentait d'observer ses réactions.

L'homme de main dégageait réellement une impression étrange. Mon corps se raidissait par réflexe à son approche alors que je savais qu'il était une légende et un homme de confiance de St Germain. A l'expression de Gwendolyn, je sentais qu'elle n'était pas plus à l'aise que moi et avait envie de rentrer chez elle. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour moi. Elle insisterait peut-être pour être mise à l'écart de toute l'histoire et me laisserai gérer les choses comme je l'entendais. Mais, bizarrement, j'appréhendais l'idée qu'elle me laisse à nouveau seul dans mes voyages dans le temps.

\- Mon enfant, ta mère semble faire preuve d'une remarquable obstination, n'est-ce pas ? dit le Comte en repliant la lettre et en me sortant de mes pensées. On peut s'interroger sur ses motivations.

Il se rapprocha de Gwendolyn et posa sur elle un regard perçant. Je vis la peur se dessiner sur le visage de ma compagne. Il était vrai que l'homme avait quelque chose d'impressionnant et elle était persuadée qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. D'un autre côté je voyais mal ce qu'elle pouvait craindre qu'il ne découvre, j'étais persuadé qu'elle ne savait rien. Elle dû s'en rendre compte également car la frayeur disparue peu à peu de ses traits. Constatant qu'elle restait tout de même mal à l'aise, et voulant couper court aux mauvaises suppositions du Comte, j'intervins.

\- Gwendolyn n'est pas plus informée sur les motivations de sa mère que sur les évènements qui ont induits cette situation. Elle est d'une ignorance totale.

\- Etrange, très étrange, murmura le Comte en tournant autour de Gwendolyn encore plus suspicieux. Nous ne nous sommes réellement jamais rencontrés. Mais tu ne serais pas ici si tu n'étais pas le Rubis.

Pour prouver mes dires, le visage de Gwendolyn se décomposa. Elle était complètement perdue. Comme le Comte pouvait-il penser qu'elle puisse être d'une aide quelconque ?

\- Rubis rouge, doué de la magie du corbeau, ferme en sol majeur le cercle que douze ont formé, récita-t-il avant de se planter devant elle. Quelle est ta magie, jeune fille ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sir.

\- Qu'as-tu de particulier ? Dis-le moi, insista-t-il.

J'avais soudain une énorme envie de me frapper la tête contre un mur. Pourquoi personne ne voulait-il comprendre que cette idiote ne savait rien de rien et qu'elle ne nous aiderait pas. Elle ne pouvait même pas mettre un pied dans le Passé sans baby-sitter sans risquer un anachronisme qui mettrait en danger le monde que nous connaissons.

\- Je crois que je n'ai rien de particulier, sir.

Le Comte fit claquer sa langue.

\- C'est bien possible. Il ne s'agit finalement que d'un poème, de vers d'origine douteuse.

Je résistais au désir de hurler mon soulagement. Bien, on comprenait pourquoi le Comte était toujours le dirigeant de la loge. Il était le seul, à présent, à avoir compris qu'elle ne représentait aucun intérêt pour la mission.

Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Mon cher fils, je lis avec grande admiration tes prouesses. Tu as retrouvé les traces de Lancelot de Villiers en Belgique ! Les cas de William de Villiers, Cecilia Woodville – la ravissante Aigue-marine – et les jumeaux, que je n'ai jamais rencontrés, sont également réglés. Et représentez-vous donc, lord Brompton, ce jeune garçon a même rendu visite à Paris à Mme Jeanne d'Urfé, née Pontcarré, et il a réussi à l'amener à donner un peu de son sang.

Une vague de fierté m'envahit. Il était bien le seul à reconnaitre mes efforts et mes succès. Tout le monde considérait que ce que je faisais était simple et banal. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait rencontré l'insupportable d'Urfé, toute enrubannée de son succès à la Cour du Roi de France.

\- Vous voulez parler de Mme d'Urfé, à qui mon père doit son amitié avec la Pompadour et, en définitive, également avec vous ? s'étonna Lord Brompton

\- Je n'en connais pas d'autre, répondit le Comte.

\- Mais cette Mme d'Urfé est morte depuis dix ans.

\- Sept, pour être précis. Je séjournais à l'époque à la Cour du Margrave Karl Aleander de Ansbach. Ah, je me sens très lié à l'Allemagne. Là-bas, on porte un intérêt réjouissant à la Franc-maçonnerie et à l'alchimie. Comme on m'en a déjà informé, il y a pas mal d'années, c'est aussi en Allemagne que je mourrai.

\- Ne nous égarons pas, intervint Lord Brompton. Comment ce garçon peut-il avoir rencontré Mme d'Urfé à Paris ? Il y a sept ans, il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

\- Mais vous pensez toujours de la mauvaise manière, cher Lord. Demandez donc à Gideon quand il a eu le plaisir de saigner Mme d'Urfé, se moqua le Comte.

Au regard interrogateur du Lord, je répondis.

\- En mai 1759.

L'intéressé poussa un cri aigu encore plus ridicule au vu que son énorme corpulence.

\- Mais c'est impossible. Vous avez à peine vingt ans.

Le Comte éclata de rire, passant outre la réflexion du Lord.

\- 1759. Ah, cette vieille cachottière, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé !

\- A cette époque, vous séjourniez bien à Paris, mais j'avais l'ordre strict de ne pas croiser votre chemin, expliquais-je.

\- A cause du continuum, je sais, soupira le Comte. Parfois, je me rebelle aussi contre mes propres règles. Mais revenons à Jeanne. As-tu dû employer la force ? On ne peut pas dire qu'elle se soit vraiment montrée coopérative avec moi.

Le Comte n'avait pas utilisé la bonne méthode et je me plaisais à croire que mon charme irrésistible avait eu raison de cette chère Mme d'Urfé.

\- Elle m'a raconté ça, dis-je. Et aussi comment vous lui avez subtilisé le chronographe en la baratinant.

\- En la baratinant ! Tu parles ! Elle ne savait même pas quel joyau elle avait hérité là de sa grand-mère. Ce pauvre appareil esquinté traînait dans un grenier, abandonné et méconnu, dans une caisse poussiéreuse. Il serait tôt ou tard tombé dans l'oubli. Je l'ai sauvé et ramené à sa destination première. Et grâce aux génies qui entreront à l'avenir dans ma loge, il est de nouveau fonctionnel. C'est à la limite du miracle.

Il n'avait pas tort. S'il n'avait pas subtilisé le chronographe à Mme d'Urfé, Gwendolyn et moi serions contraints à subir des sauts dans le temps incontrôlés après que Lucy et Paul aient volé le premier.

\- Madame m'a dit aussi que vous avez failli l'étrangler, pour la seule raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas la date de naissance et le nom de jeune fille de son arrière-grand-mère.

\- Oui, c'est exact. Ce manque de connaissances m'a coûté un temps précieux, que j'ai dû employer à compulser les vieux registres paroissiaux au lieu de me consacrer à des choses plus importantes. Jeanne est franchement rancunière. Il est d'autant plus admirable que vous ayez réussi à l'amener à coopérer.

Je souris face au compliment. Le Comte, comme tout génie, je suppose, était quelqu'un de plutôt impatient.

\- Ce ne fut pas facile, expliquais-je humblement. Mais j'ai gagné sa confiance. D'autre part, j'ai dansé la gavotte avec elle. Et je l'ai patiemment écoutée se plaindre de vous.

\- Comme c'est injuste. Je lui ai fourni l'occasion d'une aventure excitante avec Casanova, et même si celui-ci n'en voulait qu'à son argent, elle a été enviée par beaucoup de femmes. Et j'ai fraternellement partagé le chronographe avec elle. Si elle ne m'avait pas eu…

Il se retourna vers Gwendolyn un sourire aux lèvres. J'étais heureux que notre petite discussion ait pu le détendre et lui faire oublier cette malheureuse histoire de mauvais Rubis.

\- Une femme ingrate, ton aïeule. Malheureusement sans grande intelligence. Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment compris quel rôle elle jouait dans tout ça, cette pauvre vieille. Avec ça, elle était vexée de n'être que la Citrine dans le Cercle des Douze. « Pourquoi avez-vous le droit d'être une émeraude et moi seulement une misérable citrine ? » disait-elle, « quand on s'accorde un tant soit peu d'importance, on ne porte pas de citrine de nos jours ».

Il était plus qu'heureux que je ne lui ai jamais révélé être le Diamant. Je doute qu'elle m'eut seulement écouté si elle l'avait su. Le Comte ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de poursuivre.

\- Elle était vraiment d'une stupidité sans pareille. J'aimerais bien savoir combien de fois elle a encore sauté dans le temps, pendant ses vieux jours. Peut-être plus du tout. De toute façon, elle n'a jamais été une grande sauteuse. Il se passait parfois un mois entre deux disparitions. Je dirais que le sang féminin est nettement plus indolent que le nôtre. Tout comme l'esprit féminin est inférieur à l'homme, question rapidité. Me donnerais-tu raison sur ce point, jeune fille ?

Je n'étais pas particulièrement d'accord avec le Comte. Charlotte avait un esprit plus vif que la plupart des garçons qui partageaient ses cours. Et à sa manière particulière, Gwendolyn, bien que complètement ignorante, avait parfois des illuminations. Parmi elles, je souhaitais qu'elle n'oublie pas que le Comte venait d'un siècle où les femmes n'étaient considérées que pour leur capacité à enfanter. Et qu'elle ne dirait rien qui pourrait déclencher à nouveau sa fureur. Mais pour une fois, elle ne me déçue pas.

\- Elle n'est pas particulièrement causante, on dirait ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Elle est simplement timide, répliquai-je espérant tourner court à la conversation.

\- Les femmes ne sont pas timides, me contredit le Comte. En faisant semblant de baisser les yeux par timidité, elles ne font que cacher leur stupidité.

\- Vous ne semblez pas tenir les femmes en grande estime, intervint Lord Brompton.

\- Détrompez-vous ! répondit le Comte. J'aime les femmes. Vraiment ! Seulement je ne les crois pas dotées du genre d'intelligence qui fait avancer l'humanité. C'est pourquoi les femmes n'ont rien à faire dans ma loge.

Puis avec un sourire rayonnant à l'adresse du Lord, il ajouta.

\- Du reste, pour beaucoup d'hommes, c'est souvent l'argument décisif qui les amène à solliciter leur adhésion.

\- Et pourtant, les femmes vous aiment ! Mon père n'arrêtait pas de me vanter vos succès auprès de ces dames. Aussi bien à Londres qu'à Paris, il parait que vous les aviez à vos pieds à toutes les époques.

\- Ce n'est pas difficile de séduire les femmes et de les soumettre à votre volonté, mon cher Lord. Elles sont toutes pareilles. Si je n'étais pas appelé à une cause plus noble, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais rédigé un manuel de conseils pratiques sur la bonne façon de procéder avec les femmes.

Cela fonctionnait peut-être bien à ses époques mais je restais persuadé que, bien que la base soit la même, la séduction demandait un peu plus de subtilité aujourd'hui. Une habilité que je pensais bien posséder et qui me permettait même de réussir là où le Comte avait échoué.

\- Tout cela est fort divertissant, dit Lord Brompton en faisant danser la graisse de ses doubles mentons. Vous et vos compagnons auriez pu faire de bons comédiens, sans nul doute. Mon père le disait bien : vous êtes capable de raconter des histoires surprenantes, mon cher Comte de Saint-Germain. Mais malheureusement, vous êtes incapables d'en prouver une seule. Jusqu'ici, vous ne m'avez pas encore montré le moindre prodige.

\- Prodige ! s'exclama le Comte. Oh, mon cher Lord, vous êtes trop sceptique. Il y a beau temps que j'aurais perdu patience avec vous, si je ne me sentais pas d'obligation envers votre père…que Dieu ait son âme. Et si l'intérêt que je porte à votre argent et à votre influence n'était pas aussi grand.

Je misais bien plus sur l'argent et l'influence que l'obligation envers Lord senior, mais il n'était certainement pas approprié d'en faire part aux concernés. Cependant Lord Brompton devait s'en douter car il émit un rire légèrement embarrassé.

\- Au moins, vous êtes franc.

\- L'alchimie ne peut se passer de mécène, dit le Comte.

Il se tourna ensuite brusquement vers Rakoczy :

\- Nous allons sans doute devoir présenter quelques-uns de nos prodiges, Miro. Le Lord est de ceux qui ne croient que ce qu'ils voient. Mais d'abord, je dois parler seul à seul avec mon arrière-petit-fils et rédiger une lettre au futur grand maître de ma loge.

\- Passez donc dans le cabinet d'écriture à côté, proposa le Lord en montrant une porte derrière lui. Et je suis impatient de voir ce que vous allez me présenter.

\- Viens, mon fils, déclara le Comte en me prenant par le bras. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à te demander. Et d'autres, qu'il faudrait que tu saches.

\- Nous n'avons plus qu'une demi-heure devant nous, précisais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre à gousset que je portais sur ma veste.

\- Ça suffira, répondit-il. Je vais écrire vite et je peux parler en même temps.

Je riais nerveusement à sa réponse. Je ne doutais en aucun cas qu'il en soit capable mais j'avais quelques appréhensions à laisser Gwendolyn toute seule. Je n'étais pas rassuré quant à ses facultés à ne pas modifier le passé. Mais pire encore, je n'avais absolument pas confiance en Rakoczy. Tout bras droit du Comte, il me laissait une impression étrange et malsaine.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge de ma chère contemporaine et me retournai vers elle, curieux d'avoir son avis sur la question. Son visage effrayé ne m'apaisa en rien.

\- Elle ne ferait que déranger, renchérit le Comte en raffermissant sa prise sur mon bras.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas mon souci premier. J'aurai préféré qu'elle dérange plutôt que de la laisser seule mais j'étais aux ordres du Comte.

\- Attends-moi ici, lui dis-je en essayant de la rassurer mais je n'étais pas certain que cela soit réussi.

\- Le Lord et Miro vont lui tenir compagnie, assura le Comte. Vous n'avez qu'à la questionner sur le futur !

Le Comte n'avait pas idée à quel point ces simples affirmations avaient suffi à m'arracher un frisson.

\- C'est là une occasion unique. Elle vient du XXIème siècle, interrogez-la sur les trains automatiques qui vont filer sous le sol londonien. Ou sur les engins volants argentés, qui s'élèvent dans les airs dans un rugissement de mille lions et peuvent traverser la mer à une altitude de plusieurs kilomètres.

Le Lord fut pris d'un fou rire faisant trembler le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. S'il ne riait pas aussi fort, j'étais persuadé qu'on aurait entendu les grincements et craquements de la chaise. Où les claquements de ses bourrelets entre eux.

Je croisai le regard implorant de Gwendolyn. J'étais persuadé que ce spectacle désolant la ferait rire également mais elle avait plus de cervelle qu'il n'y paraissait aux premiers abords. Elle semblait me supplier de rester avec elle et cela fit monter en moi une vague de culpabilité inattendue. Je lui adressais un sourire désolé.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, promis-je

Nous passâmes dans la pièce d'à côté et le Comte s'installa directement de l'autre côté du bureau. Il y avait bien d'autres fauteuils dans la pièce mais je ne pris pas la peine de m'y asseoir. J'étais particulièrement pressé d'en finir et il aurait été malpoli de ne pas rester face à mon hôte.

\- Toute cette histoire est affreusement contrariante, dit le Comte sans relever la plume du papier. Mais nous allons en contenter. Tu vas devoir t'assurer de l'entière coopération du Rubis.

\- Son entière coopération ? m'étouffais-je. Gwendolyn n'est qu'une lycéenne ordinaire. Elle ne possède aucune sorte de magie ou de talent particulier. Je dirai plutôt que c'est une fille dans la moyenne, comme on en trouve beaucoup, tentai-je de lui faire comprendre.

J'étais pourtant persuader qu'il était d'accord avec moi sur le fait que Gwendolyn n'était qu'un fardeau. Pourtant, il me parlait de coopération. Nous avions déjà collecté son sang dans le chronographe, qu'elle aide pourrait-elle nous apporter ?

\- Je suis d'accord, elle risque d'être un poids en plus qu'il te faudra supporter. Cependant, que ce soit des métaphores ou autres licences poétiques, les prophéties déclarent toutes l'importance du Rubis. Il est donc indispensable qu'elle soit à nos côtés et entièrement soumise à la cause.

La manière dont il prononça ses derniers mots m'arrachèrent un frisson. Je trouvai soudainement un ton malsain à sa voix. Il se râcla la gorge.

\- Je sais que toi, mon cher descendant, tu acquitteras parfaitement de cette tâche, reprit-il d'une voix parfaitement normale.

Je devais commencer à fatiguer. J'avais imaginé cette intonation. Et mon frisson était certainement dû à un courant d'air.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux. Elle ne comprend pas toutes les intentions du Cercle et sa mère fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour lui pervertir l'esprit, déclarai-je.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre. C'est pour cela que nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Tu as réussi à convaincre cette vieille chouette d'Urfé, je ne doute pas que tu pourras faire de même avec cette jeune ingénue.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ses insinuations.

\- Sous-entendez-vous que je la charme pour m'assurer de sa collaboration ? interrogeai-je en me sentant stupide rien qu'en prononçant cette phrase.

\- Je n'insinue rien.

Je retins un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu sauras, mon jeune ami, qu'une femme amoureuse est bien plus malléable. Tu as bien dû t'en rendre compte avec notre précédemment Rubis. Votre Grand Maître m'avait fait part de ses sentiments à ton égard.

J'ai du mal à avaler ma salive. Charlotte avait eu un coup de cœur pour moi. Forcément, j'étais le seul garçon un minimum intéressant de son entourage. Et il avait toujours été dans sa nature d'être docile. Sa dévotion pour le Cercle n'avait rien à voir avec son attachement pour moi, qui plus est.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis. Il ne te faudra pas beaucoup d'efforts, elle ne demande que ça.

Qui ? Charlotte ? Il venait de chambouler complétement l'ordre de mes pensées.

\- Bien, j'ai terminé. Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, conclut-il en glissant son pli dans une enveloppe avant d'y apposer son sceau.

Il me tendit la lettre qui vint rejoindre la même place que la précédente. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte du cabinet. J'agissais comme un automate, plus vraiment certain de ce que je devais faire.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

J'ouvris la porte, encore dans mes pensées. Ce fut le mouvement perçu du coup d'œil qui m'y arracha. Rakoczy s'était relevé d'un coup. Je jetai un regard à Gwendolyn, et retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement qui aurait certainement paru impoli à nos hôtes en voyant qu'elle allait bien. Elle ne semblait pas non plus avoir bouleversé le cours du temps.

\- Alors ? vous plairait-il de vivre au XXIème siècle, Lord Brompton ? demanda le Comte dans mon dos.

\- Absolument ! Quelles idées délicieuses vous avez ! dit le Lord en applaudissant des deux mains. C'était fort divertissant.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'avait pu leur raconter Gwendolyn pour le mettre d'aussi bonne humeur.

\- Je savais que cela vous plairait. Mais vous auriez pu tout de même proposer une chaise à cette enfant.

\- Oh, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais elle a préféré rester debout.

Le Lord se pencha ensuite vers le Comte dans un souci de confidentialité.

\- Il me plairait vraiment beaucoup d'acquérir ce boîtier argenté, cher Comte.

\- Ce boîtier argenté ? s'étonna l'intéressé.

Je me posais exactement la même question mais nous n'avions plus le temps pour les énigmes.

\- Nous devons malheureusement prendre congé, annonçais-je.

Je me précipitai à grand pas vers Gwendolyn. Il ne nous restait que peu de temps avant d'élapser et je devais réfléchir à ce que le Comte m'avait appris.

\- Je comprends, je comprends ! le XXIème siècle vous attend, naturellement, dit Lord Brompton. Grand merci pour votre visite. Ce fut merveilleusement amusant.

\- C'est aussi tout à fait mon avis, confirma le Comte.

\- J'espère que nous aurons encore le plaisir de vous revoir, renchérit le Lord.

Je sentis soudain Gwendolyn se tendre à mes côtés, les yeux apeurés vers le Comte. Avait-elle entendu notre conversation ? Non, avec le Léopard Noir cela était plus qu'improbable.

\- Nous nous reverrons, annonça le Comte de St Germain me ramenant à la réalité.

Je m'inclinai avant de prendre la main de Gwendolyn et de l'entrainer hors de la pièce. Elle était toujours aussi tendue, je sentais son cœur battre à tout allure à son poignet. Sa première rencontre avec le Comte l'avait plus chamboulée que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer. Il m'avait bouleversé également, si je voulais être honnête. En l'observant du coin de l'œil alors que nous nousprécipitions dans les escaliers puis à travers le grand hall, son visage blême m'apprit qu'elle était plus que perturbée, elle semblait même terrifiée.

Le Comte était un être très impressionnant et certaines de ses idées étaient surprenantes mais je doutais que le vieux sage lui ait fait si peur. Non, c'était plutôt la spécialité du Léopard Noir de pétrifier les gens. Une envie de frapper dans quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, s'empara si subitement de moi qu'elle me fit légèrement chanceler. La simple idée que le garde du corps du Comte ait pu faire quoique ce soit à la jeune idiote qui m'accompagnait me rendait furieux.

Enfin arrivés devant la calèche, je hurlais au cocher de se presser. Il fallait que je m'éloigne le plus vite possible de cette maison, ou je risquais de remonter les marches et de faire goûter le tranchant de ma lame au slave. L'excuse de notre retard pour le saut de retour me vint qu'une fois que nous fûmes installés à l'intérieur de la voiture mais heureusement pour moi, personne ne m'avait demandé de m'expliquer.

Comme nous étions assis face à face, j'avais tous les loisirs d'observer Gwendolyn. Elle était toujours aussi pâle, quelques mèches rebelles s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure sophistiquée et rendait le contraste saisissant. Elle était belle. Vraiment. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient perdus dans le vague, et elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis plusieurs minutes, ce qui m'inquiétait plus encore que son teint blafard.

\- Ça va ? demandai-je en essayant de cacher la colère qui bouillonnait. On dirait que tu as rencontré un fantôme.

Ce qui était le cas, en théorie. Toutes les personnes que nous venions de rencontrer étaient décédées depuis un moment.

\- Il fait pas mal chaud pour un mois de septembre, ajoutai-je en retirant mon manteau.

Il faisait vraiment trop chaud dans cet habitacle trop petit. Je ne voyais pas comment elle pouvait le supporter dans cette énorme robe.

\- Pas de fantôme, me répondit-elle, les yeux toujours dans le vague et la voix tremblante.

Une nouvelle vague de fureur s'empara de moi, tout comme un sentiment, nettement plus étrange. Une fulgurante envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

\- Seulement le Comte de Saint-Germain et l'un de ses tours pendables.

Cette réponse me prit de court. La surprise eut le mérite de faire disparaitre toute ma rage aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait été poli avec toi. Mais c'était à prévoir. Il s'est déjà fait son opinion sur toi.

Elle ne répondit pas et ne me regarda toujours pas. Bizarrement, cela me dérangea plus que ça n'aurait dû. Aussi je poursuivais dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention.

\- Dans les prophéties, le douzième voyageur dans le temps est toujours décrit comme quelqu'un de particulier, doué de la magie du corbeau. Ne me demande pas ce que ça veut dire. En tout cas, le Comte ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que tu n'étais qu'une lycéenne ordinaire.

Un peu de rose recolora ses joues, à mon grand soulagement. Mais elle ne posa toujours pas son regard sur moi, et je la vis même se mordre les lèvres, sans doute pour s'empêcher de me parler. Que cette fille pouvait être frustrante !

\- Gwendolyn ?

\- Quoi ?! répondit-elle d'un ton irrité en me lançant un regard noir.

J'avais dit quelque chose qui l'avait contrariée, clairement. Me repensant mentalement mes explications, je tentai de m'expliquer :

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je ne pensais pas « ordinaire » dans le sens « vulgaire », plutôt dans celui de « banale », tu comprends ?

A sa nouvelle expression furieuse, non, elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Ça va, grogna-t-elle. Ce que tu penses de moi m'est complètement égal.

Elle donnait presque l'impression de croire à ce qu'elle disait. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Et si son ton dédaigneux et clairement vexé ne le prouvait pas, toutes ses réactions depuis notre rencontre le faisaient pour elle. Mais je voulais, pour une raison qui m'étais toujours inconnue, faire disparaître cette ride soucieuse de son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Mais tu ne me connais même pas ! lâcha-t-elle.

\- Possible. Mais je connais un tas de filles comme toi. Vous êtes toutes pareilles.

Le simple fait qu'elle vive dans le déni et ne comprenne pas que je cherchais simplement à l'aider et la faire progresser en le lui expliquant en témoignait.

\- Un tas de filles ? Ah ! Ah ! se moqua Gwendolyn.

\- Les filles dans ton genre ne s'intéressent qu'aux coiffures, aux fringues, aux films et aux pop stars. Vous n'arrêtez pas de glousser et de vous rendre aux toilettes en groupe, énumerai-je. Et de vous moquer de Lisa parce qu'elle s'est acheté un tee-shirt à cinq livres chers _Marks and Spencer_.

Je me souvins de Lisa Sparkles, qui s'était enfermée dans les toilettes pour pleurer pendant plus d'une heure parce qu'une bande fille s'était moqué de son tee-shirt au collège. C'était cruel et puéril.

Le rire de Gwendolyn me sortit de mes souvenirs. Il avait un peu de ce ton qui avait poussait Lisa à l'isolement, sauf que cette fois, la moquerie m'était destinée.

\- Tu veux dire que toutes les filles que tu connais se moquent de Lisa, qui s'est acheté un tee-shirt à cinq livres chez Marks and Spencer ?

\- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, répondis-je en cachant la pointe de vexation qu'elle avait déclenché.

\- Oui, oui. Tu penses que toutes les filles qui ne sont pas comme Charlotte sont stupides et superficielles. Parce qu'elles ont eu une enfance normale et pas de cours d'escrimes et de mystères. En vérité, tu n'as pas eu le temps de connaître une fille normale, voilà la raison de tes tristes préjugés !

\- Bon, écoute ! Je suis allé comme toi à la High School.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à cacher mon irritation.

\- C'est ça ! Si tu as été préparé comme Charlotte à ta vie de voyageur dans le temps, tu n'as pas eu d'amis -filles ou garçons – et ton opinion sur les filles banales repose sur les observations que tu faisais quand tu errais comme une âme en peine dans la cour. Ou voudrais-tu me faire croire que tes camarades d'internat trouvaient follement cool tes distractions préférées : étudier le latin, danser la gavotte et conduire une calèche ?

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais je ne me risquerai jamais à l'avouer. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une nouvelle lueur et ses joues avaient retrouvé leur belle couleur rosée. Cette constatation desserra le nœud de tension que je n'avais pas senti se nouer dans mon dos et m'arracha un sourire. Bon, elle avait peut-être raison sur quelques points mais j'étais sûr de ne pas m'être totalement trompé sur son compte non plus.

\- Tu as encore oublié : jouer du violon, ajoutai-je

Les filles comme elle ne pouvait résister à un musicien.

\- Au moins, tu as repris des couleurs. Tu étais aussi pâle que Miro Rakoczy.

\- Comment ça s'écrit au fait ? demanda Gwendolyn en esquivant clairement ma remarque.

\- R-a-k-o-c-z-y, épelai-je sans réfléchir. Pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais le googler.

Elle voulait se renseigner sur lui ? Que lui avait-elle trouver de si spécial ? Un éclair de tension traversa mes épaules, aussi dus-je me concentrer pour tenter d'avoir l'air parfaitement détaché en demandant.

\- Oh, il t'a plu tant que ça ?

\- Plu ? C'est un vampire. Il vient de Transylvanie.

Tout mon stress s'envola. Je dus combattre à la place un fou rire. Cette fille me rendait clairement dingue.

\- Il vient de Transylvanie, mais ce n'est pas un vampire.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? insista-t-elle avec une expression si sérieuse et innocente.

\- Parce que les vampires n'existent pas, Gwendolyn, expliquai-je comme je l'aurai fais à une fillette.

\- Ah oui ? S'il y a des machines à remonter le temps, pourquoi les vampires n'existeraient-ils pas ? Tu as regardé ses yeux ? On aurait dit des trous noirs.

\- Ça vient des boissons à la belladone qu'il expérimente, argumentai-je. Un poison végétal qui aiderait à élargir la conscience.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Parce que je ne passe pas mon temps à regarder des séries idiotes à télé et que je me documente sur mes missions, aurai-je voulu répondre. Mais elle venait seulement d'oublier sa rancœur envers moi parce qu'il lui semblait que je ne la connaissais pas réellement – ce dont je doutais encore- et je n'avais aucune intention de relancer le débat. Et la petite voix agaçante me rappela qu'elle était nouvelle chez les Veilleurs et que je devais peut-être être un peu plus patient avec elle.

\- On trouve ça dans les Annales des Veilleurs. Rakoczy y est nommé le Léopard noir. Il a empêché par deux fois le Comte de se faire assassiner. Il est très fort et terriblement adroit dans le maniement des armes.

Soudain je me souvins de mon envie folle de le défier pour venger Gwendolyn un peu plus tôt. J'avais confiance en mon talent d'escrimeur mais je n'avais pas oublié non plus celui de Rakoczy. Ma rage avait simplement relégué ce fait dans la catégorie des détails sans importance. J'aurai pu risquer ma vie pour elle. Cette observation me coupa le souffle. Si bien que lorsqu'elle me demanda qui voulait assassiner le Comte, je du me contenter d'hausser les épaules en réponse, le temps que mon cœur reparte.

\- Un homme comme lui a beaucoup d'ennemis, expliquai-je quand même lorsque j'eu retrouver mes facultés.

\- Je veux bien le croire. Mais il m'a semblé qu'il pouvait très bien veiller seul sur lui-même.

Je vis ses épaules tressaillir légèrement sous l'effet d'un frisson. Elle ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte mais moi je l'avais remarqué. Encore une fois, cela me perturba. Et le simple fait d'en être affecté me troubla plus encore. Je n'avais jamais été si protecteur avec une fille. Je ne m'étais jamais interposé devant Charlotte. Connaissant ses compétences, je savais qu'elle pouvait assurer sa protection seule. Et j'avais été irrité du comportement des filles vis-à-vis de Lisa Sparkles mais je n'avais jamais agi contre. Parce que ce n'était pas mes affaires, et parce que sa réaction de s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour pleurer plutôt que de les affronter était tout aussi puérile que celle de ses agresseurs.

Alors pourquoi avais-je l'envie de prendre Gwendolyn dans mes bras et de lui assurer qu'elle était en sécurité avec moi ? Ce devait être ses questions et réactions innocentes qui jouaient sur mes instincts de grand frère mis au repos depuis un moment. Oui, c'était forcément ça. Je n'avais pas vu Raphaël depuis trop longtemps et cette fille me faisait penser à lui avec ses airs faussement rebelles.

\- Tu es vraiment allé voir tous ces gens dans le passé et tu leur as pris du sang ? demanda-t-elle en me sortant de mes réflexions.

\- Avec toi et moi, nous avons désormais huit voyageurs sur douze collectés dans le chronographe, acquiesçai-je. Je finirai bien par trouver les quatre autres.

\- Comment peux-tu avoir voyagé de Londres à Paris et à Bruxelles ? Je croyais que le laps de temps où l'on peut rester dans le passé est limité à quelques heures.

\- A quatre, plus exactement, rappelai-je.

\- En quatre heures, on ne peut pas aller de Londres à Paris encore moins y danser la gavotte et prendre du sang à quelqu'un.

Elle avait fait plus attention à nos conversations qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître. Mais elle n'avait absolument aucune logique et ne savait pas réfléchir correctement. Et dire que mon oncle et le docteur White avaient peur qu'elle ne s'interpose dans nos projets.

\- C'est vrai. Et c'est pourquoi nous sommes partis à Paris avec le chronographe avant, petite sotte, expliquai-je. Nous avons fait la même chose à Bruxelles, à Milan et à Bath. J'ai rendu visite aux autres à Londres.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle.

Son visage en pleine réflexion me disait pourtant tout le contraire. Je ne tentai donc même pas de cacher le ton moqueur de ma voix lorsque j'insistai :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Si, si. Je commence à comprendre certaines choses.

Elle m'aurait presque convaincu si elle n'avait pas détourné les yeux juste après. Qu'elle comprenne ou pas, ce n'était pas mon problème au final. Mieux, si elle restait ignorante, j'avais plus de chance de convaincre les autres de me laisser poursuivre la mission seul. Et je n'aurai plus à jouer les babysitters avec cette fille. Il se pourrait même que j'arrive à convaincre le Comte.

\- Nous n'avons pas longé ces pelouses à l'aller, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua-t-elle.

Je me regardais à mon tour, prêt à rajouter à la liste de mes arguments qu'elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Cependant elle avait parfaitement raison.

\- C'est Hyde Park.

Nous n'avions aucune raison de passer par Hyde Park. C'était un détour bien trop grand et nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps avant le saut de retour. Tout mon corps se mit en alerte. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me penchais donc dehors pour interpeller le cochet.

\- Eh, Wilbour ou je ne sais plus qui, pourquoi passons-nous par ici ? Nous devons arriver le plus rapidement possible dans le quartier du Temple !

\- On m'a demandé de vous conduire à un rendez-vous au sud de Hyde Park, monsieur, se défendit l'homme en redingote jaune.

\- Arrêtez-vous tout de suite ! ordonnai-je

Cette fois c'était sûr, quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Qui pourrait nous donner rendez-vous ? Notre visite était censée être secrète. Personne n'était au courant de notre venue. Peut-être était-ce lié au Comte.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gwendolyn

\- Je ne sais pas. Cet homme prétend avoir reçu l'ordre de nous conduire à l'entrée sud du parc pour un rendez-vous.

A présent à l'arrêt, j'ouvris la portière, prêt à prendre la place du cochet et à nous ramener au quartier général.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Je vais me charger des chevaux.

Une fois dehors j'observais les alentours mais nous semblions être seuls. Je refermai donc la portière et ordonnai à Gwendolyn :

\- Et toi, tu ne quittes pas la calèche, quoi qu'il arrive !

Au même instant j'entends une détonation. Les chevaux hennirent, pris de panique, la calèche fit un bond en avant de s'immobiliser en tanguant suivi par le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe. En regardant dans la direction du coup de feu j'aperçois deux hommes en noir venir vers nous.

\- Baisse la tête ! ordonnais-je à Gwendolyn.

Je m'éloignai ensuite suffisamment de la calèche pour attirer l'attention sur moi. Il était hors de question que cette fille se fasse blesser sous ma surveillance. Je dégainais mon épée au moment où le deuxième homme tirait. Il me rata d'une assez grande distance et jeta son pistolet sous la colère. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçu Gwendolyn se relever derrière la portière de la calèche. Ne pouvait-elle pas obéir pour une fois ?

\- Reste à couvert, j'ai dit ! sifflai-je.

Je voulais conserver l'attention de nos agresseurs sur moi mais cela me paraissait difficile si elle continuait de nous observer comme elle regardait un de ses films stupides à la télé. Les deux hommes étaient à présent sur moi, épées tirées. Je n'avais aucun mal à les contrer tous les deux. Leur niveau était clairement en-dessous du mien, mais je devais les mettre hors jeu rapidement. Je me fatiguais beaucoup plus vite qu'eux. J'effectuai une fente à gauche, puis un saut en arrière avant de toucher l'un de mes adversaires au cou. J'avais dû toucher la jugulaire car il s'effondra. Je n'aperçus un nouvel adversaire qu'au dernier moment. Le lâche était arrivé dans mon angle mort aussi je n'eus que le temps de parer son coup d'épée au dernier moment.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? demandais-je autant pour connaitre les réponses que pour essayer de les déstabiliser. Je sentais déjà la fatigue arriver.

\- Rien de plus que votre vie, répondit l'un de mes adversaires.

Avec ça, j'étais bien avancé. Il était clair qu'ils n'essayaient pas de m'embrocher depuis quelques minutes que pour m'aider à m'exercer à l'escrime. L'important était de garder son calme et de retourner la situation à mon avantage.

\- Eh bien, je ne vous la donnerai pas ! lançai-je avec bien plus d'assurance que j'en avais réellement.

\- Nous viendrons la chercher ! Soyez en sûr !

Le combat reprit. Je devais faire face à mes deux adversaires et j'avais de moins en moins d'espoir de pouvoir m'en sortir. Cependant je devais tenir et faire un maximum pour protéger Gwendolyn. J'étais désolé pour elle. Sa première vraie sortie dans le passé et on essayait déjà de la tuer. Avec Charlotte, la situation aurait été totalement différente. Elle avait appris comme moi à se défendre, elle avait été préparée à ce genre de situation. Gwendolyn, elle, ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de rester cachée. Elle était entièrement sous ma responsabilité.

Je parais les coups, les uns après les autres. Ces hommes étaient bien entraînés, mais heureusement pour moi, ce n'étaient pas des bretteurs exceptionnels. Alors que je parais un assaut, j'esquivais d'une volte l'attaque du deuxième.

D'ailleurs je sentis une vibration se diffuser tout le long de mon bras lorsque nos épées vinrent frapper la calèche. Je lâchai un juron pour libérer un peu ma frustration. J'étais de plus en plus acculé à la calèche. Il fallait que j'arrive à les éloigner de Gwendolyn avant qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent.

\- Rendez-vous donc ! haleta l'un des hommes.

\- Jamais ! hurlai-je

Alors que je tentais un coup d'œil rapide pour m'assurer que ma protégée soit toujours en sécurité mais ne vis personne. Un bruit de déchirure me surprit et je lâchai un gémissement en voyant ma manche déchirée. Quel imbécile de m'être déconcentré. Bon au moins Gwendolyn n'était plus dans la cabine. Si elle avait pu s'échapper, c'était une bonne chose. En s'éloignant suffisamment du combat, elle pourrait élapser en toute sécurité.

Du moins c'était ce que je pensais avant de la voir foncer vers nous, une épée à la main. La panique me submergea en quelques secondes et me paralysa. Où avait-elle trouvé cette arme ? Et à quoi elle jouait ? Elle était folle ?!

Une douleur cuisante au bras me réveilla. Je sentis le sang affluer rapidement et imbiber ma manche.

\- Vous ne tiendrez plus longtemps, triompha mon adversaire. Riez, si vous le pouvez ! Car vous allez bientôt vous trouver face au Créateur.

Je ne réagis plus. Je n'en avais plus l'énergie. Je pensais que de voir ma blessure allait rappeler le danger à Gwendolyn, mais cela ne fit que renforcer sa détermination sous mon regard horrifié. Nos attaquants, eux, ne semblaient même pas conscients de sa présence. Une chance !

La jeune fille y mit toute sa force et transperça l'homme en noir de part en part. Ce dernier s'effondra dans un râle après avoir lâché son épée. Son équipier se figea d'effroi. Je le comprenais parfaitement. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'en profiter pour le mettre à terre.

\- Tu es devenue folle ? criai-je, sentant ma panique me quitter beaucoup trop lentement.

Je sentais encore mon cœur battre à tout rompre à mes oreilles et je savais que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ma joute.

Je repoussai l'épée de mon agresseur du pied et lui posai ma propre lame sur la gorge. L'homme perdu toute contenance.

\- Je vous en prie… laissez-moi en vie, supplia-t-il.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que nous voulez-vous ? répétais-je froidement

\- Nous ne faisons qu'obéir aux ordres. Je vous en prie !

\- Qui vous envoie ? insistais-je en enfonçant la pointe de mon épée faisant perler une goutte de sang.

Je m'obligeais à serrer les lèvres pour ne pas trembler. J'étais épuisé. Les battements de cœur semblaient se transformer en claquements.

\- Je ne connais aucun nom, je le jure.

Le pincement à l'estomac m'informa que mon interrogatoire était terminé. Cet homme ne m'aurait rien appris de plus de toute façon.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

En arrivant, je remarquai que les claquements ne venaient pas de mon palpitant mais des dents de la petite folle. Elle tremblait complétement, les fesses dans par terre.

Je rengainai mon épée à ma ceinture. Je devrais penser à la faire nettoyer en arrivant au Temple.

\- Debout ! ordonnai-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, se contentant de frissonner dans ses jupons. Il faisait presque nuit et les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés. Les gens autour de nous ralentissaient ou s'arrêtaient pour nous observer. Deux jeunes sortis de nulle part en robe et livrée rococos ne passaient pas inaperçus. D'autant plus que ma manche ensanglantée collait à mon bras.

\- Allez, viens, Gwendolyn ! On commence à nous remarquer.

Elle observa un joggeur nous dévisager. Bien, elle n'était apparemment pas complètement paralysée par le choc. Mais cette constatation ne me rassurait qu'à moitié. Elle n'avait pas l'air prête à se relever. Elle allait finir par prendre froid, les fesses dans l'herbe humide.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas quitter la calèche !

Habituellement ce genre de remarque la faisait sortir de ses gonds mais je n'eus pas une seule petite réaction. Elle commençait vraiment à me faire peur. Je la pris donc par le bras et la remis sur pied aussi facilement qu'une poupée de chiffon. En croisant son regard à moitié vide je revis la même expression sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait embroché.

\- C'était de la pure inconscience et… totalement dangereux et…

Elle était arrivée avec une telle détermination. Elle n'avait aucune formation. J'étais même certain qu'elle ne s'était jamais battue de sa vie. Et elle n'avait pourtant pas hésité à ramasser cette lame et de foncer dans le tas.

\- … sacré bon sang… plutôt courageux aussi.

\- Je pensais que ça se sentait quand on atteignait une côte, prononça-t-elle enfin en claquant des dents. Je ne pensais pas que c'était comme…comme quand on découpe une tarte ! Comment se fait-il que cet homme n'avait pas d'os ?

Je ne savais pas si elle s'en rendait compte mais sa voix montait d'une octave à chaque mot. Elle frisait l'hystérie. Entre ça et ses claquements de dents, c'est moi qui commençais à frissonner. Mais au moins l'un de nous deux devait rester calme.

\- Il en avait sûrement, répondis-je en me forçant à être le plus flegmatique possible. Tu as eu de la chance et tu l'as touché quelque part entre deux.

\- Il va mourir ?

Sa voix était à présent beaucoup plus faible. Elle tremblait toujours. J'avais l'impression que si je la relâchais, elle s'effondrerait à nouveau. Je raffermis ma prise, souhaitant faire disparaitre ces frissons, les siens et les miens. Je l'aurais bien prise dans mes bras mais je n'étais pas certain de sa réaction, ni de la mienne d'ailleurs.

Elle attendait toujours ma réponse, je me contentai d'hausser les épaules.

\- Si le coup a été propre, non. Mais on peut difficilement comparer la chirurgie du XVIIIe siècle avec Grey's Anatomy, expliquai-je. Viens, il faut rentrer. Les autres vont se faire du souci.

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée d'où nous nous trouvions mais j'étais persuadé que le fait de marcher nous ferait du bien, à tous les deux. Et de toute façon, nous finirions bien par rejoindre l'une des sorties d'Hyde Park.

Gwen tenait sur des jambes flageolantes mais elle marchait. Elle tremblait tellement que je la serrais un peu plus contre moi.

\- Arrête de claquer des dents comme ça ! Ca me fiche des frissons, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire à voix haute.

\- Je suis une meurtrière.

Je l'arrêtai. Une meurtrière ? On s'était fait attaquer. Nous avions failli mourir il y a deux siècles dans une embuscade montait par je-ne-sais-qui et elle s'inquiétait pour ce mercenaire ?!

\- Jamais entendu parler de légitime défense ? Tu t'es défendue. Ou plutôt, tu m'as défendu, pour être exact.

Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux bleus sans dire un mot. Bien, je devais donc utiliser une meilleure méthode. Avec un sourire en coin je rajoutai :

\- Non pas que cela eût été nécessaire…

\- Oh, et un peu que c'était nécessaire ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à ton bras ? Tu saignes !

Mon sourire s'élargit. Elle retrouvait enfin ses esprits et son caractère de cochon.

\- Rien de grave. Le docteur White va me soigner ça.

L'air s'était rafraichi. Cela me faisait du bien après toute cette aventure. Une chose était sûre, depuis que Gwen était arrivée, j'étais loin de m'ennuyer. Je m'aperçus soudain du silence de notre balade dans Hyde Park. Le claquement avait enfin cessé et elle frissonnait bien moins. Je n'avais plus aucune excuse pour la soutenir alors je m'obligeai à la lâcher. N'empêche qu'un petit peu moins de frayeur ne serait pas de refus. Surtout si je devais continuer à veiller sur cette jeune fille.

\- Mon cœur s'est arrêté quand je t'ai vue surgir.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

\- Pourquoi tu n'avais pas de pistolet ? L'autre type en avait bien un, lui !

\- Il en avait même deux, répondis-je

\- Pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas servi ?

\- Il l'a fait. Il a tué Wilbour avec le premier et, avec l'autre, il m'a raté de peu.

\- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tiré plusieurs fois ? demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois j'en étais sûr, elle était enfin redevenue elle-même avec ses références erronées.

\- Parce que le pistolet ne tire qu'un seul coup, petite sotte. Ces armes à feu géniales que tu vois dans les films de James Bond n'étaient pas encore inventées.

\- Mais maintenant, elles sont inventées ! Pourquoi prends-tu avec toi une épée débile quand tu vas dans le passé et non pas un pistolet qui se respecte ?

\- Je ne suis tout de même pas un tueur professionnel, répliquai-je.

Pour qui elle me prenait ? L'essentiel de ma mission reposait sur des discours et non des duels. Elle recommençait déjà à me taper sur les nerfs. Heureusement les colonnes d'Aspley House commençaient à se découper, nous étions à Hyde Park Corner.

\- Mais, tout de même… Je veux dire… quel avantage aurait-on à venir du futur ? Oh ! C'est ici que nous sommes !

Il y avait encore plus de passage ici. Les gens s'arrêtaient même pour nous observer.

\- Nous allons prendre un taxi, annonçais-je

\- Tu as de l'argent sur toi ? demanda Gwen innocemment

\- Bien sûr que non !

Bon, elle marquait un point. Mais nous pourrions toujours nous arranger avec le chauffeur une fois arrivés à Temple.

\- Mais moi, j'ai mon portable, dit-elle en fouillant dans son décolleté et en sortant…

\- Ah, le boitier argenté ! c'est bien ce que j'avais pensé ! Imbéc…

Gideon, calme-toi. Elle a désobéi à la règle la plus simple et la plus importante des voyages dans le temps mais vous avez tous les deux passés une très mauvaise soirée.

\- Donne-moi ça ! lançai-je en lui prenant le téléphone des mains.

\- Eh, c'est à moi !

\- Oui, et alors ? Tu connais le numéro de téléphone ? narguais-je en tapant le numéro.

Je me reculai de quelques pas et hésitait une seconde. Si j'appelai mon oncle, il me ferait passer un interrogatoire complet, ainsi qu'à Gwendolyn. Je jetai un œil à la jeune fille qui me faisait l'effet d'un fantôme sous les faibles lueurs de la ruelle avec son corset, ses cheveux décoiffés et sa peau translucide.

Je me décidai donc à appeler le quartier général.

\- Allo ? répondit une voix que je connaissais par cœur, ici…

\- Miss Jenkins ! C'est Gideon, la coupai-je. Envoyez-nous une voiture à Hyde Park Corner.

\- Gi… Monsieur ? Mais tout le monde s'inquiète de ne plus voir revenir ici.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Miss Jenkins. Faites seulement ce que je vous demande, s'il vous plait, demandai-je sans pouvoir masquer la fatigue dans ma voix.

Miss Jenkins était une femme très bien. Toujours à l'écoute des autres et de leurs besoins. Nous ne la traitions pas toujours à la hauteur de sa valeur, me rendis-je soudain compte.

\- Je vous envoie un chauffeur immédiatement, répondit-elle comme je m'y attendais.

\- Merci.

Je raccrochai et me retrouvai face à un basset me grognant dessus.

\- Ils viennent nous chercher, dis-je en rendant son portable à Gwendolyn. Nous allons avancer jusqu'à l'angle de Piccadilly.

\- Et où peut-on admirer votre pièce ? me coupa une vieille dame apparemment propriétaire du chien qui ne m'aimait pas.

De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Quelle pièce ? Qu'est-ce que Gwendolyn était encore allée inventer ?

\- Hmm…, c'était malheureusement la dernière ce soir, répondit-elle.

\- Oh, comme c'est dommage !

\- Oui, je trouve aussi.

Bon, c'en était assez. Nous n'étions pas là pour faire la conversation à des vieilles qui s'ennuyaient avec leurs toutous. Je l'entrainais donc au loin. Cette conversation, si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation, m'avait énervé. Je savais que j'allais subir un interrogatoire une fois arrivé mais je n'avais pas les réponses.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ces types ont pu nous trouver, marmonnais-je. Et qui a donné l'ordre à ce Wilbour de nous conduire à Hyde Park. Ils n'ont tout de même pas eu le temps de nous préparer un guet-apens. Quelqu'un savait que nous y serions. Mais comment ? Et comment est-ce tout simplement possible ?

Je fus soudain tiré en arrière. Gwen s'était arrêtée à nouveau blême. Elle n'allait pas m'aider une seconde à arranger cette fichue journée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se pencha en avant pour vomir mais sans y parvenir.

\- Gwendolyn, nous devons juste arriver là, au coin ! lui indiquai-je en lui désignant le point de rendez-vous. Respire un grand coup, ça va passer.

\- Ça va passer ?! répliqua-t-elle.

Son ton lent et distinct m'indiqua clairement que j'étais loin de l'avoir calmée comme je l'avais espéré.

\- Ça va passer, aussi, que je viens de tuer un homme ? Ca va passer, que toute ma vie a été mise sens dessus dessous ? Ça va passer, qu'un arrogant de ton genre, un violoneux aux cheveux longs et aux bas de soie, n'ait rien d'autre à faire que me donner des ordres alors que je viens de lui sauver sa vie de merde ? Si tu veux le savoir, je trouve que j'ai toutes les raisons de vomir ! Et si ça peut t'intéresser : je te trouve aussi à vomir !

Ma vie de merde ? Mais pour qui… Et puis je n'avais pas besoin de son aide. Je pouvais très bien m'en sortir sans elle. J'avais beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle. J'avais… J'avais été entrainé pour ça, pas elle. Elle n'avait pas été préparée. On l'avait projetée dans ce monde alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle aurait donné très cher pour se débarrasser de ce soi-disant don de voyage dans le temps. Gwendolyn devait se sentir complètement perdue et jusqu'ici je n'avais pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour arranger les choses.

Le temps que je me rende compte de mon erreur, elle avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est bon, dis-je simplement de la voix la plus douce possible tant j'avais peur de la voir se briser comme de la porcelaine.

Pourtant malgré tous mes efforts, elle fondit en larmes.

\- Eh, Gwendolyn. Je suis désolé.

Cette fois je ne pus me retenir et la pris dans mes bras. Je fus obligé de m'avouer que cela me soulageait énormément de la sentir bien vivante contre moi.

\- Quel idiot je fais ! J'ai oublié ce que tout cela doit représenter pour toi, murmurai-je à son oreille. Pourtant, je me rappelle très bien le drôle de sentiment que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai fait mes tout premiers sauts. Malgré mes heures d'escrime. Sans parler des cours de violon…

Je caressais ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Du moins, ce serait l'excuse que j'avancerais si on me posait la question. Ces sanglots redoublèrent me laissant totalement désemparé. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour la réconforter, et ces larmes me serraient le cœur.

\- Ne pleure pas, demandai-je. Tout va bien.

Je n'étais vraiment pas doué pour apporter du réconfort. Je ne fus donc pas surpris quand elle se détacha de moi. Déçu, mais pas surpris. La voyant essuyer ses larmes de ses mains, j'optais pour une nouvelle approche.

\- Mouchoir ? lui proposai-je avec un sourire en tirant sur le tissu brodé jaune citron que Mme Rossini m'avait forcé à prendre sous le prétexte qu' « un mouchoir peut toujours être utile ». Je ne lui avouerai jamais qu'elle avait raison. Au temps rococo, il n'y avait malheureusement pas encore de mouchoir en papier, mais je te l'offre.

Gwen m'offrit un maigre sourire en retour. Elle tendit la main vers le mouchoir mais une limousine s'arrêta à notre hauteur. J'ouvris la porte à Gwen et m'installa à ses côtés. En face de nous se tenait Mr George, luisant de sueur.

\- Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre, dit-il. Oh mon Dieu, Gideon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton bras ? Tu saignes ? Et Gwendolyn est complètement décomposée ! Est-elle blessée ?

\- Seulement épuisée. Nous la ramenons chez elle, ordonnai-je

\- Elle n'a peut-être pas encore assez élapsé. Il faut pourtant qu'elle soit à l'école demain et…

Il était hors de question que Gwen remette les pieds à Temple ce soir. Elle était bouleversée. Comment Mr George faisait-il pour ne pas voir qu'elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle ?

\- Mr George ! Elle est partie pendant trois heures, ça suffit bien pour les dix-huit heures à venir.

\- Probablement que oui. Mais cela contrevient aux règles et nous devons d'autre pas savoir si…

\- Mr George ! m'exclamai-je à deux doigts de perdre mon calme.

Il renonça enfin, se retourna et frappa à la fenêtre du chauffeur. La paroi de séparation grinça en glissant sur le côté.

\- Prenez à droite dans Berkeley Street, ordonna-t-il. Nous allons faire un petit détour. Au 81, Bourdon Place.

J'entendis Gwen soupirer à côté de moi. J'étais soulagé aussi. Je le serais plus encore une fois, moi aussi, rentré chez moi mais cela ne se ferait pas tout de suite.

\- Que s'est-il passé, pour l'amour du ciel ? lâcha Mr George.

\- Notre calèche a été attaquée par trois hommes dans Hyde Park, expliquai-je. Le cocher a été tué.

\- Oh mon Dieu, s'écria Mr George. Je ne comprends pas, mais ça fait tout de même sens.

\- Quoi donc ? demandai-je surpris.

\- C'est écrit dans les Annales. 24 septembre 1782. Un Veilleur du deuxième degré du nom de James Wilbour est trouvé mort dans Hyde Park. Une balle de pistolet lui a arraché la moitié du visage. On n'a jamais trouvé l'auteur du crime.

\- Maintenant, nous le connaissons, grommelai-je. C'est-à-dire, je sais à quoi ressemblait son meurtrier, mais je ne connais pas son nom.

\- Et moi, je l'ai tué, annonça sourdement Gwen.

\- Quoi ? fut choqué Mr George.

\- Elle a planté l'épée de Wilbour dans le dos de l'agresseur. En plein élan. Mais nous ne savons si elle l'a vraiment tué, précisai-je autant pour Mr George que pour Gwen.

Il était pourtant clairement évident que cette précision ne servait à rien. Gwen restait persuadée qu'elle l'avait tué et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle arriverait quand même à s'en remettre et à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle en avait besoin. Et Mr George affichait maintenant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Elle a fait quoi ?

\- Ils étaient à deux contre un, murmura-t-elle. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas rester à les regarder sans rien faire.

\- Ils étaient à trois contre un, corrigeai-je. Et j'en avais déjà occis un. Je t'avais dit de ne pas quitter la calèche quoi qu'il arrive.

\- J'eu comme l'impression que tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps, ajouta ma sauveuse sans m'accorder un regard de plus.

Elle avait raison. Même si mon niveau était nettement supérieur, le fait de me battre contre plusieurs adversaires m'avait fatigué beaucoup plus vite. J'avais eu de la chance de ne pas perdre mon bras.

Mr George nous regarda l'un et l'autre et secoua la tête.

\- Quel désastre ! Ta mère va me tuer, Gwendolyne ! Il devait s'agir d'une mission tout à fait inoffensive. Une conversation avec le Comte, dans la maison même, garantie sans aucun risque. Tu n'aurais pas dû te trouver en danger une seule seconde. Et au lieu de cela, vous avez traversé la moitié de la ville en calèche et vous avez été attaqués par des brigands… Gideon, pour l'amour du ciel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

Bien sûr, toute cette histoire allait me retomber dessus. Je n'étais pas celui qui avait choisi la date et le lieu de rendez-vous. Si les Veilleurs avaient mieux fait leur travail, nous ne serions jamais retrouvés dans cette embuscade. Quelqu'un devait forcément savoir que nous viendrions.

\- Nous avons été trahis, exprimai-je avec irritation. Quelqu'un était au courant de notre visite. Quelqu'un a ordonné à Wilbour de nous conduire dans le parc.

\- Mais pourquoi aurait-on essayé de vous tuer ? Et qui pouvait bien avoir connaissance de votre visite ce jour-là ? Tout cela n'a aucun sens.

Nous en étions au même stade. Si j'avais la moitié des réponses, je ne serais pas aussi inquiet. Mr George se mordit la lèvre. Il était inquiet aussi.

\- Oh, nous y voilà, annonça-t-il.

J'observai la maison. C'était une grande bâtisse d'au moins trois étages. Toutes les fenêtres étaient éclairées. Il devait y avoir du monde qui attendait Gwendolyn. Charlotte m'avait souvent parlé de toute la tribu qui vivait dans la demeure de Lady Arista. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de tous ses cousins qui faisaient tant de bruits et l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur ses cours. J'aurai aimé grandir dans une maison si pleine de vie. Moi, personne ne m'attendait dans mon appartement vide et froid.

\- Merci, dis-je alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

\- Pour quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Peut-être… peut-être que je n'aurais pas résisté beaucoup plus longtemps, expliquai-je avec un sourire. Je crois que tu as vraiment sauvé ma vie de merde.

Elle semblait vraiment surprise. Après tout, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que le violoneux arrogant la remercie. D'ailleurs, vu les tremblotements de sa lèvre inférieure, elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Quel crétin ! J'aurai dû attendre demain pour m'excuser. Je m'empressai de ressortir le mouchoir qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'accepter tout à l'heure.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'essuyer le museau avec ça, sinon ta mère va encore penser que tu as pleuré, proposai-je.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je ne réussis même pas à lui arracher un sourire. Bon, au moins, elle ne s'était pas remise à pleurer.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que soit et Mr George descendit.

\- Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, Gideon, j'en ai juste pour une minute, m'indiqua-t-il.

\- Bonne nuit, me souhaita Gwen avant de sortir elle aussi

\- Dors bien, lui répondis-je en souriant. A demain.

Et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle passe une bonne nuit et ne regrette pas d'avoir sauvé ma vie de merde.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Mr George eut la gentillesse de me ne pas m'accabler de reproche dans la voiture. Je savais pourtant qu'il se contenait, je pouvais sentir son regard pesant sur moi. Néanmoins je m'efforçais de l'ignorer en observant les rues de Londres. Si j'avais été un peu plus concentré tout à l'heure, je me serais aperçu bien plus tôt que nous n'allions pas dans la bonne direction.

Nous arrivâmes bien trop vite à mon goût à Temple. Le Dr White et oncle Falk nous attendaient déjà sur le seuil. Le regard de mon oncle fulminait de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris à tous les deux de quitter les quartiers des Veilleurs ? hurla-t-il une fois que nous fûmes tous entrés.

\- Est-ce du sang ? questionna le Dr White en soulevant ma manche.

\- La pauvre petite Gwendolyn était complétement bouleversée, en rajouta Mr George.

Ils ne me laissaient même pas en placer une. Seule Miss Jenkins, qui rentrait bien tard ce soir, à ma grande désolation, me souriait avec compassion.

\- Le Comte n'était pas à Temple. Comme nous avions un peu de temps, nous avons décidé de le rejoindre à Wigmore Street.

\- A Wigmore Street ? s'écria Mr George, mais je l'ignorai.

\- Nous avons passé l'entrevue comme prévu. Le Comte a été déçu d'apprendre que Gwendolyn n'avait pas été formée par la Loge.

\- La faute à cette hystérique Montrose, maugréa le Dr White.

\- Il m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre, continuai-je en sortant le pli de ma redingote.

Une chance que je ne l'ai pas perdue dans la bataille. Mon oncle me l'arracha pratiquement des mains. La force de Falk de Villiers résidait également dans sa capacité à garder son calme dans la majorité des circonstances. Son cri précédent n'était qu'une exception qui confirme la règle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite, interrogea-t-il en retrouvant une voix normale malgré ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Comment vous êtes vous retrouvés à Hyde Park ?

\- Nous sommes tombés dans un piège. Notre cochet avait été payé pour nous emmener là-bas, et nous nous sommes rendu compte trop tard de la supercherie, expliquai-je.

\- Tu as manqué cruellement de concentration, me rabroua mon oncle.

Je m'en étais déjà fait la réflexion, aussi ne fus-je pas tellement piqué à vif par sa remarque. Mais la déception dans ses yeux me fut plus douloureuse.

\- Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade. Notre cochet a été tué, j'en ai occis un, Gwendolyn un autre, et nous avons élapsé avant que je puisse interroger le dernier.

\- Gwendolyn a participé au combat ? s'indigna oncle Falk.

\- Je lui avais dit de rester à l'écart, mais je commençai à fatiguer face à mes deux assaillants et quand l'un d'eux m'a infligé cette blessure, elle a pris peur. Elle a ramassé une arme et m'a sauvé la vie.

Ma petite vie de merde.

\- Et toi qui refusais qu'elle t'accompagne, piqua Mr George.

\- Nous ne serions jamais tombés dans cette embuscade si nous n'avions pas céder à son caprice de rencontrer le Comte, m'exclamai-je.

Les visions de Gwendolyn fonçant vers mon adversaire puis tremblant de tous ses membres dans la pelouse d'Hyde Park me rendaient fébrile.

\- Il était parfaitement normal de présenter le Rubis au Comte de Saint-Germain. Cela n'avait rien d'un caprice. Mais vous n'auriez, dans tous les cas, pas dû tomber dans une embuscade. Personne ne pouvait savoir que vous seriez présents.

\- A moins qu'il n'y ait un traitre, ou une traitresse, dans nos rangs, intervins le Dr White.

\- Gwendolyn ne savait même pas à quelle date ou quelle heure nous l'envoyons. Ce n'était une information connue que de nous seuls. Sous-entendrais-tu que nous soyons des espions ? contra Mr George.

Il avait raison. La date avait été choisie au dernier moment. Si bien qu'ils étaient passés à côté du fait que le Comte n'était pas présent sur les lieux à ce moment-là.

\- Qui dit ce qu'elle fera par la suite ? râle le Dr White.

\- Certainement pas commanditer son assassinat ou son premier meurtre, la défendis-je.

Je me surpris moi-même de la véhémence de ma défense. Je ne supportai pas le fait qu'ils doutent de la sincérité de Gwendolyn alors que j'étais le premier à la soupçonner quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Cela n'a peut-être rien à voir avec le Cercle. Les commanditaires ne voulaient peut-être que s'attaquer à des proches du Comte à défaut de l'atteindre lui. Vous ayant vu quitter la maison de Temple pour le rejoindre, ils en auraient conclu que vous étiez une cible de choix, proposa oncle Falk.

Cela paraissait complétement vraisemblable. Cette hypothèse était même la plus logique et probable que toutes celles qui nous avions évoquées jusqu'alors ou qui m'avaient traversées l'esprit. Néanmoins, une partie de moi n'y croyait pas totalement. Ces hommes voulaient nous tuer, nous.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, approuva Mr George. Ce n'était qu'un malencontreux accident.

\- Un accident qui a failli nous coûter la vie, rappelai-je.

\- Oui, c'est pourquoi nous ferons tous plus attention la prochaine fois, concéda mon oncle.

S'il s'englobait dans sa formulation, je savais que c'était un message qui m'était entièrement destiné.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais nettoyer cette plaie, dicta le Dr White.

\- Oui et ensuite tu iras te changer. Nous t'envoyons en 1937 rencontrer le Jade, ajouta oncle Falk avant de me tourner le dos.

J'eus envie de tous les envoyer balader. Je ne voulais que retrouver mon lit. Mon véritable lit, avec un vrai matelas, dans le calme de mon appartement. Mais la mission restait prioritaire. Et chaque voyageur collecté me rapprochait de ma presque-liberté. Je consentis donc à suivre ce très cher Frankenwhite jusqu'à son cabinet. Il ne fallut qu'un peu de désinfectant, un pansement et un rappel du vaccin antitétanique - on ne sait jamais où avait pu trainer cette rapière- et j'étais sur pieds.

Je rejoins rapidement les Veilleurs dans la salle du chronographe après avoir enfilé un uniforme de la Royale Air Force. L'appareil était déjà réglé lorsque j'arrivais. Mon oncle me tendit la pochette contenant la seringue et les tubes.

\- Prêt ? demanda Mr George pour la forme. Le mot de passe du jour est : _De nobis fabula narratur._ Nous avons programmé une demi-heure. Cela devrait amplement suffire.

Je me plaçai devant le chronographe, tendis la main, ressenti la piqûre et me retrouvais dans le noir. Comme tout à l'heure au XVIIIe siècle, la salle dans laquelle j'étais apparu ne servait que de débarras. Il n'y avait personne pour le garder et je traversai les différents couloirs seul, avec une lampe de poche. Je la rangeais précipitamment en arrivant face à deux novices jouant aux cartes. C'était dingue que, quelques soient les époques, ces gardes prennent autant leur tâche au sérieux.

\- Qui va là ? s'écria l'un d'eux.

\- _De nobis fabula narratur_ , dis-je en présentant ma chevalière. Je suis venu rencontrer Jade.

\- Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la salle d'étude et j'irai prévenir le Grand Maître, veuillez me suivre, m'informa l'un d'eux.

Je le suivis sans un mot de plus, bien que je fus plusieurs fois tenté de le faire en m'apercevant que je connaissais bien mieux mon chemin que lui. Il m'abandonna comme prévu dans la salle des consultations où je m'installai sur un fauteuil. Je fus surpris de voir un autre adepte venir, seul, me chercher pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la raison de ma visite. Elle m'attendait dans le hall, droite et digne, et je fus choqué de sa ressemblance avec lady Arista. Ou plutôt de la ressemblance de la grand-mère de Gwen et Charlotte avec sa propre grand-mère.

\- Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà repartir d'où vous venez, jeune homme. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici et je ne m'y plierai pas, dit-elle en enfilant ses gants.

\- Lady Tilney, s'il vous plait, laissez moi vous expliquez la situation, la priai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas utile. Vous voulez mon sang et je vous dis que vous ne l'aurez pas, quelque soit les excuses que vous inventerez !

\- Je n'invente rien, je poursuis simplement l'objectif du Cercle des Douze.

\- N'insistez pas ! m'ordonna-t-elle avant de me tourner le dos.

Je me devais pourtant de le faire. On m'avait pourtant assuré que le Jade avait toujours été très coopérante avec les Veilleurs. Ils devraient revoir la définition de « coopération ». Je l'attrapai par le bras pour la retenir.

\- Lâchez-moi, voyou ! Vous n'aurez pas une goutte de mon sang, dussè-je me couper par accident que vous n'y toucherez pas !

Deux hommes en noir vinrent à notre rencontre et je relâchai la dame en signe d'apaisement.

\- Je demande simplement votre aide pour fermer le Cercle et faire en sorte que tous ces siècles passés n'aient pas servi à rien, l'implorai-je.

\- Et bien moi, je ne le veux pas. Au revoir, jeune homme.

Cette fois, je pouvais le dire, c'était vraiment une journée de merde dans ma vie de merde ! Par chance, il ne me rester pas beaucoup de temps avant mon voyage de retour. Je pourrais alors expliquer à oncle Falk à quel point j'avais encore échoué.

Je réapparu dans le hall sombre. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il n'y avait plus que les novices effectuant le service de garde dans les locaux. Je fus soulagé que Miss Jenkins ait pu rentrer chez elle avant mon voyage dans les années 30. Je poussai un soupir en y repensant. Je devais maintenant aller faire mon rapport à mon oncle Falk.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du Grand Maître. Il n'était pas si différemment de ceux des autres membres du Cercle Intérieur, quoi qu'un peu plus spacieux. Il n'y avait que le mobilier et surtout l'énorme secrétaire ostentatoire -je plaignais les pauvres âmes qui avaient dû le transporter jusqu'ici- qui y trônait qui reflétait l'importance de son propriétaire. Mon oncle avait fait remplacer le gros fauteuil de velours, plus semblable à un trône qu'à une chaise de travail, par un mobilier plus simple car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pleinement assis sur le premier.

Il était donc là, à se frotter les tempes, l'air soucieux, lorsque j'arrivai. Je signalai ma présence en toquant à sa porte ouverte, ce qui lui fit relever la tête.

\- Entre, donc, m'incita-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

\- J'apporte des mauvaises nouvelles, déclarai-je m'attendant à un nouveau regard déçu. Lady Tilney a refusé toute coopération.

\- Ça a vraiment été une dure journée pour toi, mon garçon, dit-il compatissant à ma grande surprise. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure. La frayeur m'aura fait perdre mon sang froid.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

Il était rare que mon oncle se laisse aller à des excuses.

\- Je te suis complètement inutile quand tu es dans le passé et moi bloqué dans le présent. Il y a des moments où l'inquiétude m'emporte et réaliser qu'elle n'est pas toujours exagérée m'a quelque peu troublé, avoua-t-il.

Il se releva ensuite lentement de son fauteuil, et je réalisai soudain que ses rides d'expression, loin d'accentuer son charisme naturel sous la faible lueur de sa lampe de bureau, le rendait plus vulnérable. Comme un vieux loup de plus en plus conscient qu'il ne resterait pas l'alpha encore longtemps.

\- Nous devrions rentrer maintenant, et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cela ne pourra que nous faire du bien, à tous les deux, proposa-t-il.

\- Avant cela je dois vous informer d'une chose importante, le coupai-je malgré moi.

La nuit de sommeil était tellement tentante.

\- Ton expression me laisse à penser que c'est grave, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je le pense. Lady Tilney était déjà au courant de ma venue et de la raison de celle-ci, avouai-je.

\- Déjà au courant ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? A moins que…

\- A moins que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait prévenue, complétai-je.

Oncle Falk se massa à nouveau les tempes.

\- Je ne vois que Lucy et Paul pour nous avoir doubler dans cette entreprise. Ils sont les seuls à avoir la capacité et l'ambition d'empêcher la fermeture du Cercle.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pense, confirmai-je.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire beaucoup plus cette nuit. Nous en discuterons avec les autres demain matin. Allons dormir, conclut-il en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

Comme la nuit était déjà bien avancée et que je n'avais plus le courage de retraverser la moitié de Londres pour retrouver mon lit douillé, je décidai de dormir à Temple. Je ne pris que la peine de retirer la veste de mon uniforme et de déboutonner quelques boutons de la chemise avant de m'effondrer sur le lit de camp.

Toute cette histoire allait me rendre dingue. Moi qui étais si content de l'avancement de ma mission ce matin encore, désespérais à présent de finir un jour. Il était certain que Lucy et Paul nous avaient doublés au sujet de Lady Tilney. Il suffisait donc de remonter encore plus loin dans le passé. Mais il me faudrait leur propre sang, et cela, poserait beaucoup plus de problèmes.

Je pourrai sûrement compter sur l'aide de Gwendolyn. A moins qu'elle ne fasse elle-aussi partie du complot. Après tout, sa mère avait bien aidé les deux voleurs à s'échapper. Malgré toute la naïveté de la jeune fille, sa mère avait camouflé sa nature de voyageuse jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était certain qu'elle tentait de cacher quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce un moyen de retourner plus facilement le Rubis contre nous ?

Je devenais aussi paranoïaque que ce cher Jacob White. Si Gwendolyn avait été du côté de Lucy et Paul, elle aurait profité de l'embuscade pour me prélever du sang. Ou, dans le cas où les deux voleurs tentaient vraiment d'empêcher la fermeture du Cercle et non de garder le secret pour eux, elle m'aurait laissé tuer. Je revoyais ses yeux perdus à la simple idée d'avoir tué un homme. Gwendolyn aurait été incapable de me laisser mourir. Son acte héroïque de la soirée le prouvait à lui seul. Mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle était de notre côté ? Ou simplement qu'elle était une fille trop bien pour devenir une meurtrière ?

Je passai une main sur mon visage. Trop d'idées me passaient par la tête pour arriver à dormir. Je n'étais certain que d'une chose. Malgré ce que j'avais pu penser au début de la journée, Gwendolyn était importante. Je me devais de l'avoir à l'œil. Le Comte avait raison sur ce point, nous devions tout faire pour nous assurer son entière coopération.

« Une femme amoureuse est toujours plus malléable » avait-il dit. Je me sentais minable rien que de penser à utiliser cette stratégie. Mais peut-être que si je ne flirtais rien qu'un peu avec elle. Si je tentais de la charmer, pour m'attirer ses faveurs, sans la faire forcément tomber amoureuse de moi. Simplement pour qu'elle soit un peu plus à l'écoute de mes arguments et ne remettent pas systématiquement mes ordres en cause. Je pourrais même la protéger d'elle-même et de ses décisions, si courageuses soient-elles, imprudentes. Oui, peut-être que c'était une solution un peu plus acceptable.

Je dus finir par m'endormir car je rêvai de ma mère. C'était un simple souvenir, mais je m'empêchai si souvent d'y repenser que cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. J'étais petit. Je ne devais pas avoir plus de 8 ans. Charlotte venait de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et de me demander si plus tard, j'accepterai de me marier avec elle. J'avais rigolé et cela l'avait fait partir en pleurant. Sa mère avait été furieuse et je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. Lorsque ma mère m'avait mis au lit ce soir-là, je lui avais posé la question.

\- Tu sais, Charlotte est sûrement amoureuse de toi, alors ça l'a blessé que tu rigoles de ses sentiments, m'avait-elle expliqué d'une voix douce.

\- Mais elle a 5 ans, maman ! Elle est trop petite !

\- C'est un amour d'enfant. Elle se remettra vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, un jour, il se pourrait bien que tu veuilles te marier avec elle, toi aussi, avait-elle ajouté en souriant.

\- Alors là, ça m'étonnerait ! Je ne tomberai jamais amoureux. Les filles, ça sert à rien !

Ma mère avait ri. Puis elle était soudain redevenue sérieuse. Elle avait affiché la même expression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle voulait parler de choses importantes. Me parler comme à un grand.

\- Tu sais Gideon. Aujourd'hui cela te semble impossible, mais un jour, tu rencontreras une fille qui hantera tes pensées. Ce jour-là, il faudra que tu fasses très attention. Autant pour ton cœur que pour le sien. Les garçons tombent plus vite, mais les filles tombent plus fort.

Les images devinrent plus floues et il ne resta bientôt qu'une longue chevelure sombre et soyeuse et deux grands yeux azur qui me fixaient.

Il avait été décidé de m'envoyer en 1894, juste après son tout premier saut dans le temps. Le sang des voyageurs ne pouvait être collecté qu'après le premier saut d'initiation. Il était inutilisable avant. Nous espérions donc mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour doubler Lucy et Paul. Nous avions même transporté exceptionnellement à Lambeth pour pouvoir la surprendre dès son retour.

L'effet de surprise était au rendez-vous. Elle lâcha un cri strident lorsque je l'appelai. La jeune lady Tilney était le portrait craché de Charlotte. Ou l'inverse. Si ce n'est qu'elle n'avait pas cette expression à la Mona Lisa gravée sur le visage. Non, elle était aussi expressive que Gwendolyn.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama-t-elle. Que vient-il de se passer ?

\- Je pense que vous savez exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous avez été préparée aux sauts dans le temps. Je viens moi-même d'une autre époque, expliquai-je calmement. Je viens requérir votre aide.

\- Mon aide ? Ne voulez vous pas plutôt mon sang ? s'emporta-t-elle.

Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de moi. J'allais finir par avoir un ulcère.

\- Si. Pour compléter le Cercle. Dans le futur, la loge de Saint Germain sera victime d'un vol et j'ai été chargé de récolter le sang de tous les précédents voyageurs.

\- Je ne vous donnerai pas mon sang, voyageur du futur, tout Diamant que vous êtes, affirma-t-elle.

L'émotion grandit et m'enserra le cœur.

\- Si vous pouviez au moins me laisser le temps de vous expliquer.

\- Non ! trancha-t-elle. Mais j'accepterai de parler à quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. J'étais bien trop conscient de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je veux bien converser avec Gwendolyn Shepherd.

Je sentis la pression de l'étau se refermer autour de moi au même moment que le crochet que me renvoya à mon époque.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

J'avais insisté pour aller moi-même chercher Gwendolyn au lycée. Espionne ou victime, je me devais de garder un œil sur elle. J'arrivai pile au moment de la fin des cours. Cependant la première à venir me rejoindre n'était Gwen, invisible d'ailleurs, mais Charlotte.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages hier, m'accusa-t-elle

\- Désolé, j'ai passé ma nuit à Temple. Je ne suis passé chez moi que ce matin pour me changer.

\- L'arrivée de ma cousine ne créait que des problèmes. Ils vont finir par te tuer à la tâche, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Ta cousine n'y est pour rien. C'était mon idée, la détrompais-je.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Charlotte, tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te dire, lui rappelai-je.

\- Mais…

\- Tu ne fais plus parti de tout cela, dis-je.

Je m'aperçu de ma maladresse en voyant les larmes dans ses yeux.

\- Je le sais bien. Gwendolyn m'a tout pris. Je ne suis plus rien. Mais je pensais, naïvement, que nous pourrions encore être ensemble…amis, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Charlotte, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bien sûr que nous serons toujours amis. Avec qui d'autres pourrais-je discuter grande littérature sinon ?

Elle me sourit à travers ses larmes.

\- Profite de ta nouvelle vie pour nous deux, lui demandai-je en essuyant la larme sur sa joue.

\- Promis, m'assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je me penchai vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, content d'avoir réussi à sécher ses larmes. Au moins, elle, j'arrivai à comprendre ses réactions et à les prévoir. Charlotte m'adressa un immense sourire avant de partir.

En me retournant vers l'entrée de l'école, j'aperçus Gwendolyn en compagnie de ce qui semblait être ses amis. Il y avait deux jeunes filles sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie. J'entendais encore Gwendolyn me dire « tu ne connais rien des filles comme moi ». Elle, peut-être, mais ses amis c'était une autre histoire. Un grand benêt accroché à Gwendolyn allait s'étouffer de rire. Un étrange malaise me tordit le ventre en voyant sa main sur l'épaule de Gwen. Une autre fille aux cheveux bouclés et tâches de rousseurs semblait m'analyser. Au milieu, Gwen paraissait paralysée.

\- Gwendolyn, criai-je pour attirer son attention. Te voilà enfin !

Elle se décida finalement à venir me rejoindre.

\- Salut, dit-elle simplement

\- Salut, lui répondis-je

Elle avait quelque chose de changé par rapport à la veille. Ou alors, le fait d'avoir penser à elle toute la nuit et d'avoir analysé toutes ses réactions me faisait perdre la tête. Non, elle semblait…

\- Tu as grandi dans la nuit ? demandai-je

\- Non, dit-elle en tirant sur sa veste pour la fermer. C'est mon uniforme qui a rétréci.

Je ne devenais pas fou. Un mouvement attira mon attention sur les amis de Gwendolyn.

\- Ce sont tes copines, là-haut ? Je crois qu'il y en a une qui se sent mal.

Essaie de me dire que je ne connais pas ce genre de fille maintenant.

\- C'est Cynthia Dale, expliqua-t-elle sans même se retourner. Elle souffre d'un taux d'œstrogènes trop élevé. Si ça t'intéresse, je peux vous mettre en contact.

Était-ce une pointe de jalousie que j'entendais dans sa voix ? Cette constatation m'arracha un sourire.

\- Plus tard, peut-être. Allez, maintenant ! Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire.

Je l'attrapai par le bras, sous les regards, commentaires et couinements de notre public, et l'entrainai vers la limousine.

\- Je dois simplement faire mes devoirs, se plaignit Gwen. En 1956.

\- Les plans ont changé, expliquai-je en lui ouvrant la portière. Nous allons rendre visite à ton arrière-arrière-grand-mère. Elle veut absolument te voir.

Je la poussai gentiment dans la voiture avant d'en faire le tour et de m'installer à côté de Mr George.

\- Hello, Mr George, salua la jeune fille.

\- Gwendolyn, ma petite courageuse, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Ma petite courageuse. Et moi, j'avais seulement droit à des « Gideon, l'imprudent ».

\- Hmm, bien, merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Pourquoi rougissait-elle maintenant ? Est-ce que les réactions de cette fille ne pouvait pas être normales juste une fois ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as raconté sur mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère, poursuivit-elle vite. Je n'ai pas compris.

\- Oui, c'est assez difficile à comprendre, soupirai-je.

J'avais beau me creuser les méninges, je ne voyais pas comment lady Tilney pouvait connaitre Gwendolyn. Même la présence d'un traitre dans le Cercle ne pouvait l'expliquer. A moins que ce traitre ne voyage également dans le temps. Mais c'était complètement stupide, même de la part de Gwen, de se dénoncer elle-même de la sorte. Sauf si elle cachait autre chose. La migraine recommençait à poindre.

\- Margret Tilney, expliqua Mr George, née Grand, était la grand-mère de ta grand-mère Arista et la dernière à voyager dans le temps, avant Lucy et toi. Les Veilleurs ont pu la collecter sans problème dans le premier chronographe, l'original, après son deuxième saut, en 1894. Pendant le reste de sa vie – elle est morte en 1944-, elle a régulièrement élapsé avec le chronographe, les Annales la décrivent comme quelqu'un d'aimable et de coopératif.

Aimable, oui, coopératif, ça reste à vérifier. Mr George se passa nerveusement la main sur le crâne.

\- Lors du bombardement de Londres, pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, un groupe de Veilleurs est parti à la campagne avec elle et le chronographe. Elle est morte là-bas, à l'âge de soixante-sept ans, des suites d'une inflammation pulmonaire.

Que de détails insignifiants. Il allait simplement arriver à la perdre encore plus à ce rythme. Pourquoi ne pas parler des friandises préférées de son perroquet aussi ?

\- Comme c'est…hmm…triste

\- Comme tu le sais, Gideon a déjà vu sept personnes sur les douze dans le passé et il leur a pris le sang nécessaire pour le nouveau chronographe. Six, en fait, si l'on compte les jumeaux pour un. Avec ton sang et le sien, il n'en manque donc plus que quatre dans le Cercle : Opale, Jade, Saphir et Tourmaline noire.

\- Elaine Burghley, Margret Tilney, Lucy Montrose et Paul de Villiers, traduisis-je

\- Il faut retrouver ces quatre-là et leur prendre du sang, annonça Gwen.

Bien, au moins elle avait retenu quelques bribes de notre mission.

\- C'est ça, confirma Mr George en s'adossant à son siège. Nous ne pensions pas qu'il y aurait de complications avec Margret. Avec les autres, oui, mais avec elle il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Son parcours est consigné le plus exactement possible par les Veilleurs. Nous savons où elle s'est trouvée chaque jour de sa vie. C'est pourquoi il n'a pas été difficile d'arranger une rencontre entre elle et Gideon. Il est parti la nuit dernière, en 1937, pour la contacter dans notre maison, à Temple.

\- Vraiment, la nuit dernière ? Mais quand as-tu dormi, pour l'amour du ciel ?

Oh, la voilà qui s'inquiétait de mon sommeil maintenant.

\- Ca devait aller très vite, la rassurai-je en croisant les bras. Nous n'avions prévu qu'une heure.

\- Mais contre toute attente, ajouta Mr George, Magret a refusé de laisser du sang, malgré les explications de Gideon.

J'observai Gwendolyn. Chaque minuscule réaction, chaque signe qui m'aurait prouvé qu'elle était vraiment une espionne. Mais, soit elle ignorait tout, soit elle était vraiment une actrice extraordinaire.

\- Peut-être que…euh…elle n'a pas compris, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Elle m'a parfaitement compris, répliquai-je en secouant la tête. Car elle savait déjà que le premier chronographe avait été volé et que je lui demanderais son sang pour le deuxième.

\- Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qui allait se passer dans le futur ? Elle sait lire l'avenir ?

Lire l'avenir ? Elle recommençait à jouer les sottes. Cependant une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard.

\- Quelqu'un a devancé Gideon et lui a tout raconté, c'est ça ? proposa-t-elle.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête.

\- Et ce quelqu'un l'a persuadée de refuser de donner son sang. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle n'a pas voulu me parler. Elle a appelé les Veilleurs à la rescousse et elle a demandé qu'on m'éloigne.

\- Mais il ne peut s'agir que de Lucy et Paul, argua-t-elle. Ils sont capables de voyager dans le temps et ils cherchent à tout prix à empêcher la fermeture du Cercle.

J'échangeai un regard avec Mr George. Accuser Lucy et Paul était une réaction à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre d'elle, de l'espionne.

\- Au retour de Gideon, nous nous sommes trouvés devant une véritable énigme, continua Mr George. Nous avons bien une vague idée de ce qui a pu se passer, mais il nous manque des preuves. Du coup, on a renvoyé Gideon ce matin dans le passé auprès de Margret Tilney.

\- On peut dire que tu as eu une journée bien remplie, n'est-ce pas ? coupa Gwen. Et ton bras, au fait, comment ça va ?

S'inquiétait-elle vraiment ou essayait-elle de faire diversion parce que nous commencions à nous rapprocher de la vérité ?

\- Bien. Ecoute Mr George. C'est important.

\- Cette fois, Gideon est allé rejoindre Margret juste après son premier saut dans le temps, en 1894, poursuivit-il. Tu dois aussi savoir que le facteur X, ou le gène du voyage dans le temps, comme nous l'appelons, ne semble apparaitre dans le sang qu'après le saut d'initiation. Le chronographe ne reconnaît manifestement pas le sang prélevé à des voyageurs dans le temps avant leur premier saut. Le Comte de Saint-Germain a réalisé à ce propos quelques expériences qui ont failli détruire le chronographe. Il ne sert donc absolument à rien de retrouver un voyageur dans le temps au moment de sa prime jeunesse pour lui prendre du sang. Même si cela faciliterait les choses. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle.

\- Gideon a donc rencontré la jeune Margret ce matin, alors qu'elle élapsait pour la première fois. Aussitôt après son premier saut dans le temps, on l'avait transporté à Temple. Mais avant que l'on puisse collecter son sang, elle a sauté une deuxième fois, pour le plus long saut incontrôlé jamais enregistré. Elle restée partie deux bonnes heures.

\- Mr George, épargnez-nous les détails ! ne pus-je m'empêcher d'intervenir cette fois, las de ses digressions.

\- Oui, oui. Où en étais-je ? Gideon a donc rendu visite à Margret le jour de son premier saut. Il lui a de nouveau expliqué l'histoire du premier chronographe volé et du deuxième que l'on pouvait réparer.

\- Ah, s'écria-t-elle. Voilà pourquoi la Margret plus vieille connaissait toute l'histoire. Gideon la lui avait lui-même racontée.

Elle commençait à comprendre les rouages et avait un esprit plus vif que ce que je pensais jusqu'à maintenant. Ou alors, elle commençait à se lasser du personnage de la petite sotte.

\- Oui, ce serait bien possible, approuva Mr George. Mais cette fois encore la jeune Margret avait déjà entendu l'histoire.

\- C'est donc que quelqu'un d'autre a précédé Gideon : Lucy et Paul. Ils sont partis dans le passé avec le chronographe, pour raconter a Margret Tilney que quelqu'un surgirait fort probablement un beau jour pour lui prendre du sang.

Elle tournait en boucle. Elle n'aurait pas pu agir autrement si elle voulait nous convaincre de son histoire.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a accepté la seconde fois ? demanda Gwen

\- Non. Elle a encore refusé.

\- En tout cas, à seize ans, elle n'était pas aussi têtue, intervins-je. On a pu discuter. Et pour finir, elle m'a dit que s'il le fallait, elle ne voulait négocier qu'avec toi.

Encore une fois, j'attendis un petit signe que je ne me trompais pas sur son compte. Qu'elle était bien la traitre que nous recherchions. Ou peut-être que je me mentais à moi-même, que je cherchais une réaction qui m'aurait assuré qu'elle n'était justement pas mon ennemie. Cette fille me rendait dingue. La stupéfaction que je lus sur son visage me réconforta autant que ça me frustra.

\- Avec moi ?

\- Elle a dit ton nom : Gwendolyn Shepherd.

\- Mais…

Je voyais à présent son cerveau fonctionner à plein régime. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il lui fallait trouver une échappatoire maintenant que nous l'avions mise au pied du mur. Ou simplement essayer de comprendre avec nous comment lady Tilney connaissait son nom alors que…

\- Je pensais que Paul et Lucy avaient disparu avant ma naissance. Comment ont-ils pu savoir mon nom et en parler à cette Margret ?

\- Oui, c'est bien là la question, confirma Mr George. Vois-tu, Lucy et Paul ont volé le chronographe en mai de ton année de naissance. Ils se sont d'abord cachés avec lui dans le présent. Pendant quelques mois, ils ont réussi à échapper aux détectives des Veilleurs. Ils ont changé souvent de ville et parcouru la moitié de l'Europe. Mais nous sommes arrivés à les localiser et ils ont préféré s'enfuir dans le passé plutôt que de renoncer. Ils refusaient catégoriquement le moindre compromis. Ils étaient si jeunes et si passionnés…

Mr George soupira et son regard se fit lointain, rêveur. Et pourquoi pas faire passer ces traitres de voleurs pour les victimes maintenant ? Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour le faire revenir parmi nous.

\- Jusqu'alors, nous avions cru qu'ils avaient sauté le pas ici, à Londres, en septembre, quelques semaines avant ta naissance.

\- Mais alors, ils ne pouvaient pas connaître mon nom !

\- Exact, dit Mr George. C'est pourquoi, depuis ce matin, nous supposons qu'ils ont sauté dans le passé avec le chronographe après ta naissance.

\- Pour on ne sait quelle raison, complétai-je

\- Resterait encore à expliquer comment Lucy et Paul connaissaient ton nom et ta destinée. De toute façon, Margret Tilney refuse toute coopération.

\- Alors, comment allons-nous nous procurer de son sang maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. Vous n'allez tout de même pas employer la force ?

Mr George fit non de la tête.

\- L'une des douze règles des Veilleurs stipule que nous ne devons recourir à la force qu'en cas d'échec de toute négociation. Nous allons donc d'abord essayer la proposition de Margret : nous t'envoyons vers elle.

\- Pour que je la persuade ? interrogea la jeune fille

\- Pour savoir à quoi nous en tenir concernant ses motivations et ses informateurs. A toi, elle te parlera, c'est du moins ce qu'elle a affirmé. Nous voulons savoir ce qu'elle veut te dire.

Je soupirai. Mr George était parfois trop optimiste. J'étais persuadé que lady Tilney ne cherchait qu'à gagner du temps dans le meilleur des cas, nous tendre un piège dans le pire. Dans les deux cas, nous ne serions pas plus avancés.

\- Ce sera sans doute inutile, mais j'ai parlé à un mur toute la matinée.

\- Oui. Et c'est pourquoi Mme Rossini est en train de te faire une jolie robe d'été pour l'année 1912, dit Mr George. Tu vas rencontrer ton arrière-arrière-grand-mère, Gwendolyn.

\- Pourquoi 1912 ?

C'était l'année du naufrage du Titanic, un beau symbole pour le futur naufrage de cette mission.

\- C'est un choix purement arbitraire. Mais Gideon pense tout de même que vous pourriez tomber dans un piège.

\- Dans un piège ?

Quelqu'un avait prévenu lady Tilney pour le chronographe. Elle connaissait l'identité du Rubis après son deuxième saut, voire même du premier. Il y avait forcément un complot là-dessous. Nous avions bien été attaqués en rendant visite au Comte. Une visite prévue au dernier moment et dont la date avait été choisie au hasard. Pourquoi étais-je le seul à être persuadé que nous foncions dans la gueule du loup ?

\- D'après les lois de la logique, c'est quasiment exclu, dit Mr George.

D'après les lois de la logique, Gwendolyn n'aurait jamais dû avoir à transpercer un agresseur avec une rapière. Je me penchai vers elle.

\- Réfléchis bien : Lucy et Paul possèdent le chronographe, et le sang de dix des douze voyageurs dans le temps y est déjà collecté. Pour fermer le Cercle et pouvoir utiliser le secret pour leur propre compte, il ne manque que ton sang et le mien.

\- Mais… Lucy et Paul voulaient justement empêcher que le Cercle se ferme et que le secret soit révélé, contra-t-elle.

Croyait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait ? Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi naïve. Depuis qu'elle s'était présentée comme le Rubis, elle m'avait semblée inculte, maladroite et d'un esprit de contradiction à toute épreuve. Mais elle avait aussi en de rares occasions des éclats d'intelligence et une certaine vivacité d'esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas être sotte au point de croire que les intentions de Lucy et Paul étaient si altruistes – si on pouvait considérer comme altruiste le fait de priver le monde d'un remède – et qu'ils ne voulaient pas garder pour eux le trésor du chronographe.

J'échangeai un regard avec Mr George. Nous étions au moins un minimum d'accord sur ce point, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ce que pense ta mère, répondit-il. C'était aussi ce que j'avais cru jusqu'alors.

\- Et vous ne le pensez pas ?

\- Regarde les choses autrement, intervins-je. Et si Lucy et Paul voulaient garder le secret pour eux ? Si c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient volé le chronographe ? Alors, la seule chose qui leur manquerait pour damer le pion au Comte de Saint-Germain serait notre sang.

Elle assimila les informations avec un sang-froid qui me surprit.

\- Et comme ils ne peuvent nous rencontrer que dans le passé, ils doivent nous attirer quelque part pour nous le prendre ? demanda-t-elle.

Une certaine vivacité d'esprit qui se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Ils savent qu'ils n'y parviendront que par la force, affirmai-je. Et inversement pour nous.

Son regard se voila un instant, perdant cette petite étincelle. Cela ne me rappelait que trop son état inquiétant d'hier.

\- C'est ça, confirmai-je en sachant qu'elle repensait à l'embuscade. S'ils avaient réussi, ils nous auraient pris autant de sang qu'ils voulaient. Reste à tirer au clair comment ils savaient que serions là.

Encore une fois, l'idée qu'elle puisse être l'espionne me paraissait totalement choquante. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir participer à ce piège qui avait failli lui coûter la vie autant que la mienne.

\- Je connais Lucy et Paul, ce n'est pas leur style, intervint Mr George. Ils ont grandi avec les douze règles d'or des Veilleurs et ils ne feraient pas assassiner leurs propres parents. Eux aussi, ils y attachent de l'importance.

\- Vous connaissiez Lucy et Paul, l'interrompis-je. Mais pouvez vous vraiment savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus depuis ?

J'affrontais un instant Mr George du regard jusqu'à ce que Gwendolyn nous coupe.

\- En tout cas, j'aimerais savoir ce que mon arrière-arrière-grand-mère me veut. Et comment s'agirait-il d'un piège, alors que nous choisissons nous-mêmes le moment ?

\- C'est aussi moins avis, la rejoins Mr George.

J'étais bien trop pragmatique pour croire que l'argument « j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment » puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Je lâchai un soupir résigné.

De toute façon, la décision est déjà prise.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

En arrivant au Cercle, nous nous séparâmes rapidement. Mr George conduisit Gwendolyn à l'atelier de Mme Rossini pendant que filais en vitesse à mes quartiers. Il faudrait beaucoup moins de temps à ma nouvelle co-équipière pour s'habiller aujourd'hui que pour notre visite au Comte. Je n'avais donc pas le temps pour une sieste, bien que mon lit de camp m'appelât dès que je mis les pieds dans la cellule. Sur ce dernier était déposé mon costume du jour. Beaucoup plus sobre et sombre que le style rococo. Je bénissais presque la mode du XIXe siècle. Presque. Cet imposant haut de forme était tout à fait ridicule. Cependant je ne risquerai pas la colère de notre costumière deux jours de suite.

Une fois prêt, la sensation de malaise qui me tordait l'estomac depuis ce matin me reprit. Nous allions tomber dans un piège. C'était comme si une voix dont je ne pouvais pas déterminer la provenance me hurler cet avertissement en boucle. Pourtant, Mr George avait raison, suivant toute logique, il était impossible que ceux qui nous en voulaient puissent savoir quel jour et à quelle heure nous arriverions. Nous fûmes arrivés. Nous serons arrivés ? C'était vraiment à vous coller des migraines.

Pris d'une impulsion, je quittai ma chambre en courant et me dirigeai vers le bureau d'oncle Falk. Je toquai à la porte et me retins de hurler de joie en entendant aucune réponse. Il devait déjà être en train de faire les réglages sur le chronographe. J'entrai tout de même à pas de loup et me fonçai vers le secrétaire. Je savais que mon oncle gardait dans un de ses tiroirs un moyen de dénouer légèrement les nœuds dans mon ventre. L'adrénaline pulsait dans mes veines. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas outrepassé les règles hiérarchiques de l'Ordre. Même en étant le Diamant et le pupille du Grand Maître, je n'avais rien à faire seul dans son cabinet. Et je n'avais même plus l'excuse de l'âge. Je tombai enfin sur un tiroir verrouillé. A tous les coups, ce que je cherchais se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je m'emparai d'un coupe-papier avant de m'arrêter dans mon élan. Je devais faire ça discrètement si je ne voulais pas me faire prendre tout de suite. En survolant le bureau je vis une vieille plume dont le porte-plume en bois devait être assez fin pour l'usage que je comptais en faire. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne casserait pas dans la serrure. Les cours des Veilleurs étaient parfois bien plus utiles et amusants que ce que Gwendolyn pouvait penser. Je faillis pousser un cri de victoire en entendant le déclic salvateur. Et je dus me mordre la langue en trouvant le trésor tant convoité à l'intérieur du tiroir.

Néanmoins les bruits de pas dans le couloir me rappelèrent que j'étais pressé. Je m'emparai donc de ma trouvaille, la cachant sous ma veste et refermai le tiroir. Je vérifiai en sortant que personne ne m'avait vu m'introduire, ou ressortir, du bureau du Grand Maitre et pris bien soin d'en refermer la porte. Je filai ensuite à grands pas vers la salle du chronographe. J'eus un moment peur d'arriver bon dernier mais ce n'était nullement le cas. Seuls oncle Falk et Mr George se trouvaient sur place.

\- Tu te souviens de ta mission, mon garçon ? demanda mon oncle

Comme si je pouvais l'oublier. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis les deux dernières fois à ce que je sache.

\- Parfaitement, répondis-je pourtant calmement.

\- Et nous sommes bien d'accord que vous ne prendrez aucun risque cette fois-ci.

Je m'étouffai avec ma propre salive. De risques ? Je n'arrêtais de leur répéter que toutes cette opération était risquée et il osait me mettre en garde ?!

Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour moi, Gwendolyn arriva en compagnie du Dr White. Ce dernier referma la porte dans un bruit sourd. Gwendolyn dut le prendre pour un signal car elle retira seule son bandeau. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant. Je me sentais bizarrement perturbé par ses yeux qui me détaillaient avant qu'elle n'éclate soudain de rire.

\- Elle est d'une bonne humeur exceptionnelle aujourd'hui, maugréa Jacob. Grâce à d'abondants monologues.

Donc je ne devais pas me sentir vexé et seulement mettre cela sur le compte d'une folie passagère ? Le rire d'oncle Falk se joignant au sien me surpris également. C'était une folie contagieuse, en plus ?

\- Je trouve ça drôle aussi, s'exclama-t-il. Il ressemble à un directeur de cirque.

Un directeur de cirque ? J'avais plutôt des allures de pingouins de mariage avec cette chemise blanche détonnant avec ce pantalon et cette redingote foncée. Et ce stupide…oh, le haut-de-forme. Elle se moquait de mon chapeau comme je l'avais fais la veille. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Cette soudaine pression pour l'accomplissement de ma mission et ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne me quittait me mettaient vraiment une sensibilité à fleur de peau.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir vous amuser, me contentai-je de leur répondre.

J'observai Gwendolyn à mon tour. Elle portait une longue robe d'été avec des motifs à carreaux. La robe était ceinturée à la taille par une écharpe de satin bleu ciel. L'ensemble faisait beaucoup plus sage que son énorme robe à crinoline de la veille, surtout avec sa coiffure tirée à quatre épingles et sa raie au milieu. Elle avait un petit air de sa grand-mère. Cette constatation m'arracha un sourire de biais.

Mr George qui s'occupait du chronographe m'arracha à ma contemplation en demandant :

\- Gwendolyn a-t-elle reçu toutes les instructions ?

\- Je pense, répondit oncle Falk

Je l'espérais en tout cas. Mais je commençai à suffisamment connaître la demoiselle pour savoir que, peu importe les instructions qui lui avaient été transmises, elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. N'avait-elle pas, par exemple, emmené son téléphone portable au XVIIIe siècle, alors qu'on lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas le faire ? D'ailleurs, elle avait eu le culot de recommencer observai-je. Le tissu plus fin de sa robe d'été laissait plus entrevoir la forme de l'appareil que les froufrous de sa robe rococo.

\- Eh, dis-moi, c'est ma poitrine que tu regardes, là ? siffla la jeune fille entre ses dents.

Le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Elle semblait complétement révoltée. Elle en avait le droit, remarquai-je, je m'étais fait prendre en flagrant-délit. Je souris, penaud et gêné.

\- Pas directement, chuchotai-je en excuse.

Nous avions dû attirer l'attention car Mr George se pencha sur elle.

\- Serait-ce là un portable ? demanda-t-il. Tu ne dois emporter aucun objet de notre temps dans le passé !

\- Pourquoi pas ? l'affronta Gwen. Ça pourrait se révéler utile ! Si Gideon avait eu un pistolet correct la dernière fois, c'eût été beaucoup plus facile.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait toujours pas abandonné son idée de pistolet. Si elle savait.

\- Imagine que tu perdes ton portable dans le passé. Celui qui le trouverait ne saurait rien en faire. Mais le contraire n'est pas exclu, expliqua oncle Falk. De coup, ton portable changerait le futur. Ou un pistolet ! J'aime mieux ne pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si l'humanité venait à utiliser des armes sophistiquées plus tôt que prévu.

Oui, je n'étais pas prêt à tuer des gens. Du moins pas avec une telle…facilité. A l'escrime au moins, le combat était singulier, les chances étaient les mêmes pour les deux duellistes.

\- Et puis, ces armes seraient une preuve de votre existence et de la nôtre, ajouta le docteur White. Une telle négligence pourrait tout changer et mettre le continuum en danger.

Mr George tendit la main vers sa jeune protégée.

\- J'attends.

Elle soupira de déception et je dus cacher un sourire moqueur derrière ma main pendant qu'elle cherchait l'objet du conflit dans son décolleté. Que j'étais encore en train d'observer. Bon sang, Gideon, reprends-toi !

\- Mais je veux le récupérer tout de suite après ! exigea-t-elle.

\- C'est bon maintenant ? s'informa le docteur White. Le chronographe est opérationnel.

Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Gwendolyn. Était-elle prête à se jeter avec moi dans ce qui était, j'en étais certain, la gueule du loup ? Paradoxalement, un frisson d'excitation me traversa. Depuis que Gwendolyn voyageait avec moi, cette mission était devenue beaucoup moins ennuyante.

\- Prête, Gwendolyn ? demandai-je.

Elle me décocha un magnifique sourire.

\- Prête, si tu es prêt.

Un fiacre des Veilleurs nous conduisit de Temple à Belgravia en longeant la Tamise. Gwendolyn se plaisait à observer le paysage et je pouvais voir les rayons du soleil se refléter dans ses cheveux. Le temps était vraiment agréable. Si nous n'avions pas un créneau si serré, je me serais bien arrêté pour une balade dans l'un des parcs verdoyants de leurs couleurs printanières.

\- On se croirait dans une comédie musicale ! s'étonna Gwendolyn sans se départir de son sourire. J'aimerais tant avoir une ombrelle comme ça.

\- Nous sommes tombés sur un bon jour ! Et sur une bonne année ! complétai-je.

On pouvait voir flâner ça et là des gens portant ces ombrelles dont rêvaient Gwendolyn et des chapeaux comme celui la que j'avais laissé dans la cave des Veilleurs.

\- Pourquoi ne pas attendre tout simplement Margret à Temple si elle vient élapser là-bas ? demanda ma comparse.

\- J'ai déjà essayé deux fois. J'ai eu du mal à persuader les Veilleurs de mes bonnes intentions, malgré le mot de passe, la chevalière et tout le tintouin. Les réactions des Veilleurs du passé sont toujours imprévisibles. En cas de doute, ils auraient plutôt tendance à soutenir le voyageur dans le temps qu'ils connaissent et doivent protéger, plutôt que le visiteur venu du futur, qu'ils ne connaissent pas ou à peine. Comme ils l'ont fait cette nuit et ce matin. Nous aurons peut-être plus de succès en lui rendant visite directement chez elle. Et nous bénéficierons de l'effet de surprise.

\- Et si elle était surveillée en permanence par quelqu'un qui n'attend que de nous voir débarquer ? Elle se doute de notre arrivée, en fait. Depuis déjà pas mal d'années, non ?

Elle n'était donc pas si certaine que cela que nous ne foncions pas directement dans un piège.

\- Les Annales des Veilleurs ne font nulle part mention d'une protection personnelle supplémentaire. On n'y trouve que le novice obligatoire, qui garde une œil sur la maison de tout voyageur dans le temps.

\- L'homme en noir ! s'écria-t-elle. Chez nous, il y en a un aussi.

\- Qui ne semble pas particulièrement discret, ironisai-je.

\- Non, pas du tout. Ma petite sœur le prend pour un magicien. Au fait, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Un petit frère, avouai-je. A vrai dire, il n'est plus si petit que ça. Il a dix-sept ans.

Suffisamment grand pour faire toutes les bêtises imaginables en France apparemment.

\- Et toi ? continua-t-elle.

\- Dix-neuf. Enfin presque.

\- Si tu ne vas plus au lycée… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hormis voyager dans le temps, of course. Et jouer du violon. Et d'autres choses encore.

C'était déjà bien assez pour occuper mes journées et mes nuits.

\- Officiellement, je suis inscrit à l'université de Londres, répondis-je. Mais je crois que je peux faire une croix sur ce premier semestre.

Je ne me souvenais même plus de la dernière fois que j'avais relu un cours, ou même assisté à un cours. C'était une des chances de Gwendolyn. Elle était encore au lycée, les Veilleurs ne mettraient pas son éducation -dont elle avait vraiment besoin- en danger, d'autant plus qu'ils m'avaient sous la main. Elle devait en profiter tant qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Tu étudies quoi ? continua-t-elle.

Elle me faisait subir un véritable interrogatoire.

\- Tu es bien curieuse, tu ne trouves pas ? la taquinai-je

\- Je ne fais qu'alimenter la conversation, répondit-elle sans se démonter. Alors, qu'est-ce qui tu fais à la fac ?

\- Médecine, avouai-je gêné.

A ce rythme, je ne ferai qu'un piètre médecin. C'était un peu un rêve inaccessible. Elle dû arriver aux mêmes conclusions car elle se détourna vers la fenêtre. Il ne resta plus que le brouhaha de la rue et le son des roues sur les pavés pour briser le silence de la calèche. Mais ce silence n'était plus aussi agréable que tout à l'heure.

\- Ce type aujourd'hui dans ton école, c'était ton ami ? demandai-je.

Mon estomac se serra à nouveau en repensant à ce grand bêta accrochait à Gwendolyn. C'était frustrant. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi. Au moins, j'avais réussi à attirer l'attention de Gwen. Elle me regardait, stupéfaite.

\- Hein ? Qui ça ?

\- Le type derrière toi qui a posé la main sur ton épaule, continuai-je faussement désintéressé.

Je n'arrivai même pas à me convaincre moi-même de mon désintérêt. L'excuse d' « alimenter la conversation » ne fonctionnerait même pas. Je voulais vraiment savoir à quel point elle était proche de ce type. Ma moquerie sur les filles banales de son genre qui ne s'intéressaient qu'aux garçons en devint encore plus hypocrite. Cette fois, le manque de sommeil avait vraiment fini par me rendre pathétique.

\- Tu veux dire Gordon Gelderman ? Ah, mon Dieu !

A sa réaction, il était sûr que ce n'était pas son ami. Mon estomac fit un looping avant de se calmer. J'étais bizarrement beaucoup trop soulagé par cette nouvelle. Mais…

\- S'il n'est pas ton ami, de quel droit te touche-t-il ?

\- D'aucun. A vrai dire, je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue.

Ses yeux se perdirent un instant et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

\- Pourquoi rougis-tu comme ça ? A cause de ce Gordon Gallahan ?

Le plomb dans mon estomac était presque plus lourd que l'instant d'avant.

\- Gelderman, me rectifia-t-elle confirmant mes soupçons.

\- Qu'importe ! Il avait l'air d'un idiot.

Ma bonne humeur était clairement en train de s'envoler. Gwendolyn se mit à rire.

\- Il suffit de l'entendre pour que ça se confirme, affirma-t-elle.

Le poids s'envola.

\- Et il embrasse abominablement.

Pour retomber lourdement.

\- Epargne-moi les détails !

Je me penchais pour tenter de faire disparaitre ce malaise prenant pour excuse de renouer mes lacets. Je n'y comprenais rien. Elle considérait vraiment ce mec comme un crétin et pourtant, elle l'embrassait ? Plus que de rendre particulièrement maussade pour je ne savais quelle raison obscure, cette nouvelle me décevait. Elle était vraiment aussi superficielle que ce que Charlotte m'avait décrit. Pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'elle était plus que ça.

En me relevant, je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et regardai par la fenêtre. Je l'avais sûrement mal jugée. Cela n'avait, au final, aucune importance. La mission restait prioritaire.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

\- C'est déjà Belgrave Road, regarde ! Tu es impatiente de voir ton arrière-arrière-grand-mère ?

\- Oui, très impatiente.

L'enthousiasme s'entendait dans sa voix et me fit oublier mon amertume. Le fiacre s'arrêta devant une maison de l'Eaton Place. Nous étions chez lady Tilney. La concentration était de rigueur.

Ce fut le majordome qui nous ouvrit la porte. Je lui tendis une carte dont il s'empara de ses gants blancs. J'expliquai que nous venions prendre le thé à l'improviste et que notre très chère amie, lady Tilney, serait ravie d'entendre que Gwendolyn Shepherd venait lui rendre visite.

\- Je crois qu'il ne te trouve pas suffisamment raffiné, me chuchota Gwendolyn lorsque le butler parti prévenir notre hôte. Comme ça, sans chapeau et sans favoris.

\- Et sans moustache, ajoutai-je avec un sourire en coin. Lord Tilney en a une qui lui va d'une oreille à l'autre. Tiens, regarde son portrait là-bas !

Je désignai un portrait dans l'entrée représentant un homme de belle allure dont la moustache faisait oublier tout autre détail de son visage.

\- Ah, mon Dieu, s'écria Gwen

Il était évident que la jeune femme n'avait pas les mêmes goûts pour les hommes que son aïeule.

\- Et si elle allait faire dire qu'elle n'est pas là, demanda-t-elle ensuite. Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de te revoir si vite.

\- Si vite, dis-tu ? Pour elle, la dernière fois, c'était il y a dix-huit ans.

\- Si longtemps que ça ? s'étonna Gwen.

Je ne pus lui répondre car notre hôtesse se présenta dans l'escalier. Elle était toujours aussi mince et ses cheveux roux étaient relevés en un chignon bien plus propre que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Elle fixait, statufiée, ma compagne de voyage qui l'analysait tout autant. Je savais que Gwen cherchait en son ancêtre des traits de sa famille. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus commun. J'avais détaillé les jumeaux sous tous les angles. Lady Tilney parut satisfaite car elle hocha la tête et sourit. Je me demandai qui elle avait reconnu en Gwendolyn. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle prenne la parole mais elle n'en fit rien.

\- Lady Tilney, ma requête est toujours la même qu'il y a dix-huit ans. Nous avons besoin de votre sang, dis-je.

\- Et ma réponse sera toujours la même qu'il y a dix-huit. Tu ne l'auras pas, répondit-elle avec un calme olympien.

Un calme qui je lui enviai car, malgré le fait que je m'attendais à cette réponse, j'avais quand même espéré que la présence de Gwendolyn, signe de notre bonne volonté, aurait changé la donne.

\- Cela dit, je peux vous proposer du thé. Bien qu'il soit encore un peu tôt. Mais la discussion est toujours plus facile autour d'un thé, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Alors, il ne faut en aucun cas nous en priver, répondis-je le plus aimablement que je le pouvais.

Nous la suivîmes à l'étage dans une pièce donnant sur la rue. Sur un petit guéridon près de la fenêtre se trouvaient du pain, beurre, confiture et, au centre, une planchette avec de très minces sandwichs aux cornichons et des scones. Les couverts étaient dressés pour trois personnes. Ce constat me laissa perplexe. Le personnel devait être exceptionnellement doué, ce dont je doutais quelque peu. Il y avait trop de préparation devant ce thé précoce pour que même le meilleur des majordomes puissent dresser une telle table en si peu de temps. Il ne restait donc que deux possibilités et je ne savais pas laquelle des deux me mettait le plus mal à l'aise. Soit lady Tilney prenait le thé avec d'autres invités et les avait fait disparaitre lorsque nous étions arrivés. Soit elle nous attendait et les lois de logique pouvaient aller au diable.

\- On croirait presque que vous nous attendiez, dit Gwendolyn, exprimant tout haut mes sombres pensées.

J'examinai chacun recoin de la pièce, sur le qui-vive, plus convaincu que jamais que nous étions tombé droit dans un piège.

\- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? On pourrait vraiment le croire. Mais en vérité, j'attendais d'autres hôtes. Prenez donc place !

Loin de me rassurer, cette nouvelle information m'arracha un frisson.

\- Non, merci, dans ces circonstances nous préférons rester debout, dis-je sans pouvoir masquer la tension qui m'habitait. Nous n'allons pas non plus vous déranger très longtemps. Nous souhaiterions simplement quelques réponses de votre part.

\- Et quelles sont les questions ?

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda Gwen. Qui vous a parlé de moi ?

\- J'ai reçu de la visite du futur, répondit lady Tilney, toujours aussi calme et avec un sourire énigmatique qui me faisait trembler. Ça m'arrive souvent.

\- Lady Tilney, la dernière fois, j'ai déjà essayé de vous expliquer que votre visiteur vous a menti, tentai-je. Vous commettez une grande erreur en accordant votre confiance à quelqu'un qui ne la mérite pas.

\- C'est aussi ce que je n'arrête pas de lui faire comprendre, fit une voix d'homme dans mon dos.

Un homme apparut à la porte et s'approcha nonchalamment de nous. Un homme que je n'eu aucun mal à reconnaitre. Mon deuxième oncle, Paul de Villiers.

\- Je n'arrête pas de dire : « Margret, tute trompes lourdement en te fiant à celui qu'il ne faudrait pas ». Oh, tout ça m'a l'air délicieux. C'est pour nous ?

Il avait exactement le même regard de prédateur que son frère Falk. Et la même démarche arrogante que tous les de Villiers. J'inspirai profondément et pris le poignet de Gwendolyn, prêt à combattre et à faire barrage devant elle.

\- Ne t'avance plus d'un pas, menaçai-je Paul.

Pas inquiet le moins du monde, il se contenta de lever un sourcil en répondant :

\- Je prends juste un sandwich, si tu n'as rien contre.

\- Alors, vas-y, sers-toi ! lançai-je

Lady Tilney quitta la pièce rapidement mais, à sa place, vint se camper sur le seuil le majordome. Plus de sortie possible. Nous étions coincés avec mon oncle. Je lâchai un juron.

\- N'ayez pas peur de Millhouse, se moqua Paul. Bien qu'il ait, paraît-il, déjà brisé la nuque d'un type. Par mégarde, n'est-ce pas, Millhouse ?

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Gwendolyn et un sourire se forma sur son visage.

\- Gwendolyn Shepherd ! Je suis ravi de te connaître.

Sa voix s'était enrouée un court instant, ce qui me perturba. Il y avait une émotion étrange dans son regard. Je repris moi-même, bien vite mes esprits, lorsqu'il tendit la main vers elle. Je saisis ma protégée à deux mains et la serrait contre moi.

\- Ne la touche pas ! le prévins-je

Comme lors de notre visite chez le Comte, une colère sourde monta en moi à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Gwendolyn. Il était hors de question que Paul ne lui fasse le moindre mal. Tout comme il était inimaginable qu'il puisse récupérer son sang, ou le mien.

A nouveau, Paul se contenta de lever un sourcil.

\- De quoi as-tu peur, petit ?

Il se payait réellement ma tête.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu lui veux ! l'accusai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Du sang, crois-tu ?

Paul se détourna de nous pour prendre un nouveau sandwich qu'il mangea aussitôt. Puis il tendit ses mains ouvertes devant lui.

\- Ni seringue, ni scapel, tu vois ? Lâche donc cette fille. Tu vas finir par l'écraser.

Puis il m'ignora pour ne s'intéressait qu'à Gwendolyn.

\- Je m'appelle Paul. Paul de Villiers, se présenta-t-il.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit ma protégée. C'est vous qui avez poussé ma cousine Lucy à voler le chronographe. Pourquoi ?

Mon oncle sourit à nouveau.

\- Ça me fait tout drôle de t'entendre me vouvoyer.

\- Et moi, ça me fait tout drôle que vous me connaissiez.

Je tentai de reculer sans lâcher Gwendolyn.

\- Cesse de lui parler ! ordonnai-je

Je fus obligé de la relâcher légèrement, ne la tenant plus serrée contre moi que d'un seul bras pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte dans mon dos. En jetant un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce j'aperçus un autre butler. Il était plus maigrelet que Millhouse mais celui-ci tenait un pistolet.

\- C'est Frank, annonça Paul. Et comme il n'est pas aussi grand ni aussi costaud que Millhouse, il a un pistolet, tu vois ?

\- Oui, grognais-je en reclaquant la porte.

Et après il allait dire qu'il ne nous voulait aucun mal. Si on arrivait à s'en sortir vivants. Non, quand on s'en sera sortis vivants, j'allais expliquer ma façon de penser à tous ses Veilleurs gentiment assis dans la chambre du Dragon qui ne m'avaient pas cru quand je leur avait répété encore et encore qu'on filait droit dans un piège.

\- Comment saviez-vous que nous viendrions aujourd'hui ? demanda Gwendolyn

\- Eh bien…si je te disais que je ne le savais pas du tout, et que je n'ai fait que passer par hasard, tu ne me croirais certainement pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était arrivé par hasard avec un acolyte de deux mètres et 90 kilos de muscles et un deuxième armé. Paul se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur une chaise en dégustant un scone. Il ne semblait apparemment pas perturbé du tout de nous retenir en otage.

\- Comment vont tes chers parents ?

\- Ferme-la ! dictai-je, ma patience atteignant ses limites au vu de la situation.

\- Mais j'ai tout de même bien le droit de lui demander comment vont ses parents ! s'indigna faussement mon oncle.

\- Bien, dis-je. En tout cas, Mum. Dad est mort.

Sa nonchalance disparue enfin pour laisser place à un masque plus effrayé. Cela n'avait strictement aucun sens. En quoi la mort du père de Gwen était importante ?

\- Mort ? Mais Nicolas est un gaillard solide, pétant de santé et vigoureux ! contra-t-il dans le déni.

Mme Shepherd avait aidé Lucy et Paul à s'enfuir. Son mari devait avoir contribué aussi. Ils étaient peut-être même amis, ce qui expliquerait sa réaction exagérée.

\- Leucémie, continua Gwen. Il est mort quand j'avais sept ans.

La pauvre avait dû assister au déclin de la santé de son père. Ma main se resserra presque inconsciemment autour de son poignet.

\- Oh, mon Dieu. Ça me fait vraiment de la peine, dit mon oncle en posant son regard triste sur Gwendolyn. Ça a dû être terrible pour toi de grandir sans père.

\- Ne lui parle plus ! répétai-je. Il essaie de nous retenir en attendant du renfort

\- Tu crois toujours que je cours après votre sang ? m'interrogea-t-il un éclat dangereux dans les yeux.

Si je voulais être franc, je n'étais plus certain de rien à ce moment précis si ce n'est d'une chose. Nous devions partir d'ici.

\- Tout à fait, mentis-je

\- Et tu penses faire le poids face à nous quatre, Millhouse, Frank, le pistolet et moi ? se moqua mon oncle.

Il avait le même sourire de prédateur que son frère. C'en était effrayant.

\- Tout à fait, répliquai-je

\- Oh, je suis sûr que mon cher frère et les autres Veilleurs ont tout fait pour te transformer en machine à combattre. Finalement, c'est toi qui devais sortir tout le monde du pétrin, ressortir le chariot de l'ornière. Je veux dire le chronographe. Nous autres, nous avons seulement appris un peu d'escrime et obligatoirement le violon. Mais je parie que toi, tu pratiques aussi le taekwondo et tous ces machins. Il faut bien savoir ça, quand on veut voyager dans le passé et saigner les gens.

Il se moquait toujours de moi. C'était de sa faute si je devais sauver les meubles. Si mes études avaient été mises de côté. Si on m'envoyait parlementer tous les jours et mêmes les nuits avec des ancêtres sans intérêts qui ne m'en accordait pas plus. Et attaquer les gens pour les saigner c'était son monde opératoire.

\- Jusqu'alors, tous les voyageurs m'ont donné volontairement leur sang.

\- Seulement parce qu'ils ne savent pas où cela va conduire !

Parce qu'il prétendait le savoir, lui peut-être ?!

\- Non ! Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas détruire l'œuvre des Veilleurs, des siècles de travail et de recherche.

\- Blablabla ! C'est bien le genre de discours pathétique qu'on nous a servi aussi pendant toute notre vie. Mais nous, nous connaissons la vérité et les intentions du Comte de Saint-Germain.

Il tentait de nous retourner contre les Veilleurs. C'était plutôt évident.

\- Et cette quoi, cette vérité ? lâcha ma protégée, me coupant de court.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Nous avions perdu trop de temps.

\- Voilà le renfort qui arrive, ironisa Paul.

\- La vérité, c'est qu'il ment comme il respire, répondis-je.

Millhouse se décala pour laisser une jeune femme rousse, un peu plus jeune que Paul. Lucy.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant les yeux sur Gwendolyn.

Elle avait le même regard bleu azur que ma protégée. Elles étaient bel et bien parentes. Aucun doute là-dessus. Elles avaient également la même forme du visage. Gwendolyn ressemblait bien plus à Lucy que Charlotte malgré leurs chevelures.

\- Tu peux le croire, princesse ! dit Paul d'une voix tendre mais soucieuse.

Il n'était soudain plus aussi insouciant. Lucy, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de fixer Gwendolyn.

\- Tu es Lucy, annonça ma protégée

\- Gwendolyn, murmura l'intéressée en retour

Cette obsession qu'ils avaient tous les deux pour ma compagne de voyage était étrange. Oui, elle était le Rubis. Celle qui fermait le Cercle des Douze et devait posséder, selon les prophéties, la magie du Corbeau. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans leurs yeux. Comme de l'émerveillement qui n'avait rien à voir avec nos dons.

\- Oui, c'est Gwendolyn, confirma Paul. Et le type qui se cramponne à elle comme à son nounours préféré, c'est mon neveu-cousin… ou je ne sais comment on appelle ça. Il s'entête malheureusement à vouloir partir.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre mais Lucy me devança

\- Oh, s'il vous plait, non. Nous devons vous parler.

Son attaque était moins frontale que celle de son fiancé. Néanmoins, la présence constante de Millhouse, Frank et son pistolet ne mettaient pas plus en confiance.

\- Une autre fois, volontiers, répondis-je. Peut-être quand il y aura moins de monde autour de nous.

\- C'est important ! insista-t-elle.

J'éclatais d'un rire nerveux. Oui, j'avais bien l'impression que c'était important. D'ailleurs, je me serai presque laissé à les écouter. Elle était beaucoup plus convaincante que mon oncle avec ses yeux innocents.

\- Oui, très certainement.

\- Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux, petit, annonça Paul qui avait reprit son air complaisant. Millhouse va te raccompagner. Mais Gwendolyn va rester…


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Alors là, il en était hors de question. Je préférais un combat franc, même à quatre contre un -je doutais que Lucy y participe même si elle semblait vraiment ressembler à mon récent ange gardien- que de laisser Gwendolyn. Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Je sortais le pistolet que j'avais glissé sous ma redingote.

\- … Il me semble que le dialogue sera plus facile avec elle. Elle n'a pas encore subi tout ce lavage de cerveau… Oh merde

Je venais de pointer mon arme sur Lucy.

\- Gwendolyn et moi, nous allons tranquillement quitter la maison, annonçai-je. Lucy va nous raccompagner à la porte.

\- Tu es vraiment une…crapule, lança Paul à voix basse.

Ça lui allait bien de dire ça, alors que Frank jouait avec son propre pistolet depuis le début de notre conversation. Mon oncle s'était relevé, portant un regard indécis sur ses compères.

\- Assieds-toi, ordonnai-je d'un ton glacial.

Je raffermissais ma prise autour de Gwendolyn. J'aurai voulu la protéger totalement mais c'était compliqué en menaçant sa cousine.

\- Et vous, Millhouse, asseyez-vous aussi. Il vous reste encore quantité de sandwichs.

J'interceptai le regard de Paul sur la porte derrière nous.

\- Un seul mot à Franck et je tire, menaçai-je.

J'espérai être suffisamment convaincant car je n'avais pas la moindre intention de tirer sur Lucy. Du moins pas tant que nous avions une autre échappatoire. Je me demandai un instant si la jeune femme l'avait compris car elle n'avait pas l'air effrayé du tout. Mais elle ne disait rien, et Paul, lui me considéra avec plus de sérieux.

\- Fais ce qu'il dit, ordonna-t-il à Millhouse.

Celui-ci quitta son poste, libérant le seuil, et alla s'asseoir en me jetant un regard noir.

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda Lucy en me regardant dans les yeux. Tu as déjà rencontré le Comte de Saint-Germain.

La deuxième fois ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question, j'acquiesçai.

\- Trois fois. Et il est parfaitement au courant de vos intentions. Demi-tour !

Je posai directement le canon sur le crâne de Lucy, priant pour que personne ne bouge et que je ne fasse une erreur tragique.

\- En avant ! ordonnai-je en camouflant les tremblements de ma voix par un ton glacial.

\- Princesse…s'inquiéta mon oncle.

\- C'est bon, Paul.

S'il y avait une chose qu'on ne pouvait retirer à Lucy, c'était son courage.

\- Ils lui ont donné une saleté d'automatique Smith&Wesson. Je pensais que c'était contraire aux douze règles d'or.

En fait, ils ne m'avaient rien donné puisqu'ils ne me croyaient pas. Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour un nouveau débat.

\- Une fois dans la rue, nous la laisserons partir, les informai-je. Mais d'ici là, il vaudrait mieux que personne ne bouge d'ici, si vous ne voulez pas la voir mourir. Viens, Gwendolyn. Ils ne te prélèveront pas de sang aujourd'hui.

Je préférais m'accrocher à cette hypothèse que d'étudier les autres pour le moment.

\- Peut-être ne veulent-ils vraiment que parler, hésita-t-elle.

Elle allait finir par m'achever. Mon cœur battait déjà à toute allure. Il allait finir par exploser sous la pression.

\- Tu peux être sûre qu'ils ne veulent pas seulement parler, répliquai-je.

Je devais la convaincre le plus vite possible. Et aussi, ne pas me laisser convaincre.

\- C'est inutile, dit Paul. Ils lui ont lavé le cerveau.

\- C'est le Comte, renchérit Lucy. Il peut se montrer persuasif, comme tu le sais.

Ils tentaient encore de nous retourner contre le Comte, même sous la menace. C'était leur seul moyen de s'en sortir après tout. Mais, une part de moi voulait connaître leur version.

\- Nous nous reverrons ! dis-je

Nous arrivions sur le palier.

\- Serait-ce une menace ? s'écria Paul. Nous nous reverrons, ça c'est certain !

\- Il faut à tout prix empêcher que le Cercle se ferme, insista Lucy. Et ne cherchez jamais à revoir le Comte dans le passé. Gwendolyn ne doit surtout pas le rencontrer !

Il y avait une vraie peur dans la voix de Lucy. Une véritable inquiétude. Mais était-ce une crainte pour Gwendolyn ou pour leur plan, à Paul et elle ?

\- Ne l'écoute pas, dictai-je à Gwendolyn.

Nous étions enfin à la porte d'entrée. Je fus obligé de lâcher Gwendolyn pour l'ouvrir. Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait personne et notre fiacre avait disparu. Cela je m'y attendais.

\- Je l'ai déjà rencontré, annonça Gwendolyn. Hier…

\- Oh, non ! s'écria Lucy en pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Elle n'était pas aussi inquiète face à canon de l'automatique sur son front.

\- Et il connaît ta magie ?

\- Quelle magie ? interrogea Gwen.

\- La magie du Corbeau.

\- La magie du Corbeau n'est qu'un mythe, lançai-je.

Il n'y avait aucune rationalité dans une quelconque magie n'appartenant qu'au Rubis. Mais cela semblait avoir autant d'importance pour Lucy et Paul que pour le Comte de Saint-Germain. J'attrapai Gwendolyn par le bras pour la faire descendre dans la rue.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Et le Comte le sait aussi, assura Lucy en se mettant à pleurer.

Je la menaçai toujours de mon arme mais fus obligé de lever les yeux. L'avant-toit nous protéger encore, cependant, au premier étage, derrière une fenêtre donnant sur la rue se trouvait Frank, armé lui aussi.

\- Attends, m'interpela Gwendolyn. Pourquoi es-tu si sûr qu'ils ne disent pas la vérité, Gideon ? me demanda-t-elle doucement en dévisageant sa cousine.

Il était certain qu'elle paraissait toute innocente avec ces grands yeux bleus larmoyants. Et je n'avais aucune réponse convaincante à donner à Gwendolyn pour la simple raison qu'ils avaient réussi à me faire douter. Je la fixai donc, cherchant une réponse, n'importe laquelle.

\- J'en suis sûr, c'est tout, lui chuchotai-je.

\- On ne le dirait pas à t'entendre, dit Lucy. Vous pouvez nous faire confiance.

Je l'observai. J'avais de plus en plus envie de connaître leur version. Peut-être que si j'entrainais Lucy un peu plus loin. Elle n'aurait plus d'autres choix que de nous parler. Elle…

\- Attention, hurla Gwendolyn.

Millhouse se jeta sur moi et je n'eu que le temps de me virevolter pour éviter son énorme poing. Heureusement, j'avais déjà baissé mon arme.

\- Millhouse, non ! s'écria la voix de Paul dans l'escalier.

\- Cours ! criai-je à Gwendolyn.

Pour une fois, elle obéit dans le millième de seconde qui suivit et je l'en remerciais. J'évitai un nouvel assaut de Millhouse.

\- Parle à Grand Père, cria Lucy à Gwendolyn. Interroge-le sur le cavalier vert !

Un nouveau coup de poing me frôla. Millhouse était fort, mais il n'avait aucune véritable technique. Je lui envoyais mon propre poing sur le nez. J'entendis déjà les pas de Paul dans les escaliers. Je profitai de la confusion provoquée par mon coup pour m'échapper également.

Je ne rattrapai Gwendolyn qu'au coin de la rue.

\- Merci d'avoir crié, haletai-je, c'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle me sauvait.

Je rangeai le pistolet

\- Si je l'avais perdu, on aurait été mal. Allez, par là !

Elle se retourna avant de demander.

\- Ils nous poursuivent ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Mais au cas où, il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher.

\- D'où ce Millhouse a-t-il pu surgir si brusquement ? Je n'avais pas quitté l'escalier des yeux.

\- Il doit y avoir un autre escalier dans la maison, expliquai-je. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

\- Où est passé le Veilleur avec le fiacre ? Il devait nous attendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

Je n'étais pas médium. Et puis, il y avait une chance pour que Paul ait payé le Veilleur comme il avait convaincu Wilbour de nous mener à Hyde Park. Du moins, si c'était bien de son fait, ce dont je doutais de plus en plus.

\- Qui est le cavalier vert ? demanda-t-elle encore, hors d'haleine.

\- Aucune idée, répondis-je tout aussi essoufflé.

Les gens nous regardaient passer, une fille en robe d'été et un homme en costume trois pièces, courant à perdre haleine dans les rues de Londres. Nous commencions à être habitués à nous donner en spectacle en tenue d'époque.

Je reconnus la rue, tournai dans une ruelle et m'arrêtai devant le portail de l'église Holy Trinity.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? haleta Gwen.

\- On se confesse, déclarai-je.

Je jetai un œil aux alentours, pour être certain que personne ne nous avait suivi, puis ouvrit la grande porte avant de la pousser à l'intérieur. Il faisait beaucoup plus frais dans le bâtiment. Le bruit de la rue était quasiment complétement assourdi. Je parcourais la nef latérale sous les lumières colorées des vitraux, mes pas résonnant dans l'atmosphère solennel de l'édifice. Je m'arrêtai devant un vieux confessionnal, ouvris le rideau et désigna la place à Gwendolyn.

\- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Mais si. Moi, je vais m'asseoir de l'autre côté et nous attendrons ici notre retour dans le présent.

Elle me lança un regard perplexe avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle obéissait sans objection, ou presque. Content, je refermai le rideau devant son nez, m'installai de l'autre côté et fit coulisser le portillon de la petite fenêtre entre nous.

\- Confortable ? lui demandai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas. Je renfilai donc mon costume de clown auquel elle ne semblait jamais résister bien longtemps. Je pris mon air le plus grave.

\- Eh bien, ma fille ! Remercions le Seigneur pour la protection de sa maison !

\- Comment peux-tu de nouveau avoir la tête à plaisanter ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

C'était un lamentable échec. Gêné, je haussai les épaules.

\- Tu vois quelque chose de mieux à faire ?

\- Oui ! Nous pourrions, par exemple, chercher à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer ! Pourquoi Lucy et Paul ont-ils dit qu'on t'a lavé le cerveau ?

Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Enfin, si, justement, j'en avais une à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance on m'avait répété que le chronographe contenait un remède pour l'Humanité. Que la loge du Comte de Saint Germain regroupait les plus grandes têtes pensantes pour améliorer la vie de chacun. Que le Comte était un grand sage, un génie. Mais la vérité, c'était que depuis que je voyageais dans le temps, je commençais à voir les choses différemment. Et c'était un plus grand bouleversement encore depuis que Gwendolyn était à mes côtés. Elle avait une vision si nouvelle, si naïve.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? lui répondis-je.

Je me passais une main dans les cheveux. Elle tremblait encore d'avoir tenue ce Smith&Wesson sur le front de Lucy.

\- Ils veulent te déstabiliser. Et moi avec, ajoutai-je.

\- Lucy m'a dit d'interroger mon grand-père. Elle ne sait sans doute pas qu'il est mort, continua Gwen. La pauvre ! Ce doit être terrible de ne plus jamais pouvoir revoir sa famille dans le futur.

Je ne répondis pas. C'était leur décision, à Paul et elle, de s'enfuir dans le passé. Je repensais à l'émotion de Lucy. Etait-ce de revoir un membre de sa famille qui avait teinté ses yeux d'émerveillement ? Je repensais à mon frère, à ma mère. Je les voyais très rarement, ils me manquaient parfois mais que ressentirais-je si j'étais condamné à ne jamais les revoir ? Est-ce que le trésor des Veilleurs valait vraiment cet exile ?

\- Tu fais entièrement confiance au Comte de Saint-Germain ? demanda soudain Gwendolyn.

Je pris une grande inspiration. J'avais l'impression que cette question tournait en boucle dans ma tête depuis hier.

\- C'est un génie. Il a découvert des choses que personne avant lui… Oui, j'ai confiance en lui. Quoi qu'en pensent Lucy et Paul… ils se trompent.

Ils devaient forcément se tromper, soupirai-je.

\- Et tout cas, j'en aurais encore mis ma main au feu, il y a peu. Tout paraissait si logique.

\- Et maintenant, ça ne l'est plus ?

Elle avait le don pour appuyer là où il fallait.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je maîtrisais parfaitement la situation avant ton arrivée ! affirmai-je.

\- Voudrais-tu me rendre responsable de ce que, pour la première fois de ta vie, tout le monde ne fait pas tes quatre volontés ? railla-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

\- Non ! m'écriai-je.

Ce n'était absolument pas ce que je voulais dire. Elle était la clé de tout, c'était évident. Depuis son arrivée, les voyages dans le temps n'avaient plus rien à voir avec les discussions autour d'un thé chez nos aïeules. C'était plus dangereux, comme si le complot qui avait mis des décennies, voir des siècles à se monter était sur le point d'éclater au grand jour. Mais c'était tellement plus trépidant aussi, plus excitant.

Je secouai la tête et poussai un soupir.

\- Gwendolyn ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout est toujours plus compliqué avec toi qu'avec Charlotte ?

Je repensais à ma discussion avec le Comte de Saint-Germain et sa théorie sur le fait qu'une femme amoureuse était toujours bien plus facile à manipuler. Je me penchais vers elle, plongeant mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

\- Ah. Vous en avez parlé aujourd'hui dans la cour de l'école ? demanda-t-elle, froissée.

\- Jalouse ? enchainai-je aussitôt avec un large sourire moqueur.

Au moins n'étais-je pas le seul à avoir des réactions exagérées, c'était rassurant.

\- Pas du tout ! se défendit-elle, pas convaincante pour un sou.

\- Charlotte a toujours fait ce que je lui ai dit. Pas comme toi. Ce qui est usant…

Je savais que Charlotte était amoureuse de moi depuis pratiquement notre rencontre. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle était si docile avec moi ? Est-ce que cela fonctionnerait également sur sa cousine ? Je ne savais pas si j'avais réellement envie que Gwendolyn devienne cet agneau obéissant. En fait, je savais parfaitement que je ne le voulais pas.

-… Mais amusant aussi en quelques sortes… et charmant.

L'avertissement de ma mère me revint une fois encore. J'étais moins bien mièvre que cela. Nous pouvions bien flirter un peu sans que l'un de nous deux tombent amoureux, non ? Gwendolyn connaissait beaucoup d'autres garçons. Elle avait d'autres amis. Pas comme Charlotte et moi. J'eu soudain un pincement au cœur qui se transforma rapidement un soubresaut lorsque la jeune femme replaça une mèche de ses cheveux. Sa coiffure ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose après notre folle course. Alors pourquoi la trouvais-je soudain si belle avec ses rougissements ?

\- Pourquoi ne retournons-pas à Temple ? demanda-t-elle me coupant de ma rêverie.

\- On est bien ici, non ? Si nous y retournons, nous allons encore avoir droit à une de ces discussions interminables. Et à vrai dire, je n'ai pas franchement envie de me faire encore commander par oncle Falk.

Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je voulais profiter encore un peu de cette nouvelle insouciance que je connaissais avec Gwendolyn. Pas de règles, pas de pression, juste nous. Et puis, les propos de Lucy et Paul m'avaient vraiment perturbé. Je n'étais pas prêt pour une nouvelle confrontation.

\- Ça ne doit pas être très agréable, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle devait faire référence au petit violoneux arrogant qui lui dictait sans arrêt sa conduite. Je secouai la tête.

\- Non, vraiment pas, répondis-je sincèrement.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la nef. Sûrement un paroissien venu se recueillir.

\- Et si l'on sautait maintenant dans le présent ? Je n'ai pas envie d'atterrir sur les genoux d'un…hmm…communiant… Et je pense que le curé se demanderait aussi ce qui lui arrive.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en me représentant l'image. Nous deux, apparaissant soudain sur les genoux du pasteur et de son confessant.

\- Pas de souci. A notre époque, ce confessionnal n'est jamais occupé. Il nous est pour ainsi dire réservé. Le pasteur Jakops l'appelle l'ascenseur pour l'Autre Monde. Il fait naturellement partie des Veilleurs.

\- Et on va sauter bientôt ? continua-t-elle.

Je regardai ma montre. Il nous restait encore quelques minutes avant le saut de retour.

\- Il nous reste encore du temps, lui appris-je.

\- Alors, il faudrait en faire quelque chose, répondit-elle en riant. Tu ne voudrais pas te confesser, mon fils ?

Je rêvais où elle flirtait avec moi avec mes propres méthodes ?

\- D'accord, mais seulement si tu me révèles aussi tes péchés !

\- Ça te plairait, hein ?

Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point. J'allais répliquer quand elle me coupa encore une fois.

\- En tout cas, tu avais raison de penser à un piège. Mais comment Lucy et Paul savaient-ils que nous serions justement là aujourd'hui ?

Elle venait de faire marche arrière. Un peu déçu, je répondis quand même honnêtement.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec cette histoire. Pas dans ce petit confessionnal où l'odeur de vanille de Gwendolyn envahissait tout l'espace. Je me penchai plus encore vers elle. A tel point que nos nez se touchèrent presque. Je pouvais examiner le grain de sa peau blanche même dans la pénombre.

\- Mais peut-être que tu le sais, toi ? insinuai-je.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, totalement déroutée. C'était bien la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais.

\- Moi ?

\- Tu pourrais être celle qui a révélé notre rendez-vous à Lucy et Paul.

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, complètement ahurie. Ça ne va pas, non ?! Je ne sais même pas où se trouve le chronographe. Et je ne tolérerai jamais que…

Elle s'arrêta là. Peut-être de peur de dévoiler quelque chose de plus. En tout cas, son ahurissement paraissait sincère. Les rougeurs sur sa peau pâle qui m'appelaient sans cesse étaient plus que réelles.

\- Gwendolyn, tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que tu vas faire dans le futur, chuchotai-je.

\- Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être toi, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Exact.

Je me reculai, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était si vive d'esprit. Même dans une situation inconfortable, elle arrivait à me remettre à ma place. C'était grisant.

\- Je crois que ça va devenir passionnant entre nous, ces temps prochains, avouai-je.

J'avais hâte de savoir jusqu'à quel point. Elle avait réussi à chambouler mon monde en seulement deux jours, qu'en serait-il en une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? J'avais l'impression de ne m'être jamais autant amusé. Elle me donnait l'impression d'être libre, malgré notre attache forcée au chronographe. Cette fille était une étincelle dans ma sombre vie.

\- Dans la calèche, quand nous avons parlé de la magie du Corbeau… tu t'en souviens ?

Une partie de moi espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait eu l'air si en colère contre moi à ce moment-là.

\- Tu as dit que je ne pourrais jamais posséder cette magie, parce que je ne suis qu'une fille tout à fait banale.

Evidemment, c'était mal la connaître.

\- Une fille comme tu en connais tant d'autres. Qui ne vont toujours qu'en groupe aux toilettes et se moquent des autres, et…

Je penchai vers elle et posai ma main sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit.

Tout ça, je l'avais dit et pensé la veille. Mais j'avais l'impression que cela remontait à bien plus longtemps. Je la considérais encore comme un boulet de plus qu'on aurait attaché à ma cheville. Une fille ignorante de tout, sans intelligence ni grâce, que je me devais de trimballer et de protéger. Alors qu'elle était tout l'inverse.

\- Et je le regrette, ajoutai-je.

Elle se figea subitement. Est-ce que je lui avais fait peur ? Je voulu retirer ma main mais j'en fus soudain incapable. A la place, mes doigts frôlèrent prudemment ses lèvres douces, caressèrent son menton avant de remonter lentement le long de sa joue jusqu'à sa tempe où se trouvait une tâche de naissance en forme de croissant de lune. Ils se glissèrent ensuite jusqu'à ses cheveux qui m'avaient obsédé jusque dans mes rêves.

\- Tu n'es pas banale Gwendolyn, chuchotai-je. Tu es très inhabituelle. Tu n'as pas besoin de la magie du Corbeau pour représenter pour moi quelqu'un de tout à fait particulier.

Je me rapprochai encore. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris m'attirant plus près encore. Maintenant que nous étions si proches, je ne pouvais plus me résoudre à reculer. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne respirait même plus. Au contraire, mon cœur lui s'emballait comme pour un marathon. Ne pouvant enfin plus me retenir, je pris possession de ses lèvres.

 _« Les garçons tombent plus vite, les filles tombent plus fort »_

* * *

 **Fin !**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu et que vous aimez toujours Gideon. La Trilogie des Gemmes fait partie de mes séries préférées et j'aime vraiment énormément M. De Villiers. C'est pour cela que j'ai souhaité écrire l'histoire de son point de vue (en plus du fait que c'est un des livres préférés de ma meilleure amie et que je voulais lui faire un cadeau original).**

 **Je vous avoue que cela m'a demandé beaucoup de travail et de temps. Je ne voulais absolument pas dénaturer l'oeuvre de Kerstin Gier mais j'y ai forcément mis un peu de moi. Je me pencherais peut-être un jour sur la suite de la trilogie si je retrouve le temps et si cela vous intéresse, je la publierai.**

 **Merci de votre lecture.**

 **A bientôt**


End file.
